Los 7 Pilares
by Meikyo
Summary: despues de mucho tiempo el equlibrio entre Cefiro y la tierra esta en peligro por lo que las guerreras magicas tendra que restablecerlo con sus nuevos amigos....... por favor dejen reviews
1. Los 7 pilares

**LOS 7 PILARES**

**Capitulo 1: _El lazo_**

Después de 3 años desde que terminaron las aventuras de Lucy, Marina y Anaís, todo regreso ala normalidad en ambos mundos; la paz y la felicidad reinaban; sin imaginar que algo estaba ocurriendo en la ciudad de Monterrey; donde una figura negra miraba desde el obispado toda la ciudad, cuando aparece un joven de vestido de negro, el cual cele acerca ala sombra.......

Joven: Mi lord; toda nuestra gente ya lo esta buscando por toda la ciudad.

Sombra: Perfecto; ¿y en los demás países?

Joven: también están buscando a los demás.

Sombra: Ok; te puedes retira.

Joven: Sí mi lord!!!

Sombra: pronto ambas dimensiones serán mías y junto con esos pilares........jajajajaja

En tanto en Céfiro; Guru Clef se despierta sobresaltado sobre su sueño en el cual recordaba una burbuja flotando en el espacio, con el brillo de la luna en donde su interior yacía un lago de aguas plateadas en el cual flotaban 7 pilares de distintos colores; 6 de ellos alrededor de un séptimo el cual era de cristal que emanaba un intenso fulgor de paz y tranquilidad el cual era indescriptible para algún ser material. 

Mas al mirar al corazón del pilar principal comprende que son los lazos entres los dos mundos (el mundo místico y Céfiro) y en consecuencia el equilibrio entre ambos; en eso algo le llama la atención en las aguas en donde ve como unas sombras van oscureciendo tanto a Céfiro como ala tierra y siente el dolor de ambos mundos; en eso Latiz entra al cuarto.

Clef: Latiz???? Sucede algo?

Latiz: siento como si algún suceso se acerca.

Guru Clef calla y vuelve a recordar su sueño, el cual lo tiene intranquilo.

Latiz: sabes algo al respecto Guru Clef?

Clef: no sé mas de lo tu sabes

Latiz al oír esta respuesta seda cuenta que esto es extraño tanto para Clef como para él.....

Latiz: ¿que crees que debamos hacer?

Clef: por el momento no decir nada hasta que veamos que es lo que esta pasando.

Latiz: ¿¿¿¿¿crees que tenga que ver algo con ellas?????

Clef: no lo sé.

Clef: tengo que ir alas ruinas del castillo de Esmeralda (se pronuncio en la mente mientras miraba a Latiz preocupado)

En tanto en Tokio las chicas están en sus vacaciones de verano; Lucy se encontraba en los jardines de su casa meditando en el doyo antes de se despertaran sus hermanos pues sabia que si ellos estaban no la dejarían en paz ya que le estarían preguntando a cada rato si tiene algún pretendiente, fue en eso cuando un pétalo de cerezo le cayo en su mano en la cual una vez estuvo la gema de aquel mundo místico; al mirar el pétalo hizo que dos lagriman brotaran de sus ojos recordando aquella persona la cual es dueño de su corazón..........

Lucy: Latiz....

Mientras Marina estaba en la cafetería del muelle solo, meditando con respecto a su vida futura, en eso le llama la atención un jazmín que había en el florero de la mesa, la cual al tocarla le cae una gota de agua en la mano derecha donde trajo también una vez su gema azulada ocasionando que se acordara de Guru Clef y de su vida en Céfiro.......

Marina: Guru Clef.....

Al pronunciar estas palabras se quedo callada por un rato...Después ve su celular y lo toma diciendo:

Marina: por que no?????

En cuanto a Anaís; ella se encontraba caminando por el parque junto con Lulú; donde una ráfaga de viento provoca que tire un libro medieval el cual se habré en la imagen de un espadachín haciendo que recordara a Paris.........

Lulú: ¿te sucede algo?

Anaís: perdón..........

Lulú: que si te sucede algo?????? 

Anaís: ¿Por que lo dices?

Lulú: pues te quedasteis callada..............¿acaso ahí alguien de quien te acordasteis?

Al hacerle esta pregunta suena el celular de Anaís salvándola de responder a dicha pregunta de su hermana.

Anaís: hola!

Marina: Anaís!!!.....soy yo

Anaís: Marina!!!!......¿Dónde estas?

Marina: estoy en el muelle......pero pienso dirigirme a la torre de Tokio.

Anaís: ¿quieres que nos veamos aya?

Marina: si y háblale a Lucy quieres?

En tanto en la casa de Lucy trata de contactarse con Anaís y Marina

Lucy: algo me dice que Anaís y Marina están pegadas al teléfono pues ambos están ocupados. 

Replica mientras cuelga la bocina, no tardo mucho cuando sonó el teléfono...

Lucy: Bueno!!!

Anaís: Lucy!!!

Lucy: oye te estuve hablando y también a Marina pero ambos teléfonos estaban ocupados.

Anaís: perdón, lo que pasa es que hablaba con ella pues quiere que nos veamos a medio día en la torre de Tokio.

Lucy: entonces nos vemos al medio día.

Anaís: perfecto, nos vemos, bye

Lucy: bye

Al colgar ambas, la hermana de Anaís la ve y le dice:

Lulú: vas a verte con tus amigas hoy por lo que veo.

Anaís: si hermana, perdona.

Lulú: perdonar que????????.....al contrario cuando regreses, te encargo unos pastelillos de aya los cuales me gustan mucho.

Anaís: esta bien ( con una gota en su frente ya que le sorprendía la reacción de su hermana)

Lulú: ok entonces es mejor que te bayas, yo le avisare a nuestros papas que llegaras tarde.

Así la hermana de Anís se aleja; En cuanto en Céfiro, Guru Clef se encontraba en las ruinas del castillo y al pasar, el recordaba aquellos días en que la princesa Esmeralda vivía y lo que tuvieron que pasar las guerreras mágicas cuando fueron invocadas, pero cuando llego al salón principal donde alguna vez estuvo el pilar, vio que detrás había una abertura como si hubiera otro cuarto atrás, y no estaba equivocado, así era, mas cual fue su sorpresa cuando encontró un muro donde yacía grabada la imagen de la esfera y de los 7 pilares y al lado derecho estaba grabado el símbolo del pilar y del otro lado el de las guerreras mágicas. En eso escucha una voz de una mujer que le dice:

Voz: te estaba esperando Guru Clef!!!!

Guru Clef se voltea al escuchar la voz, mas no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Guru Clef: NO PUEDE SER.................ERES TU!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**CONTINUARA...............**

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Esta es la primera historia que escribo, y creo que para ser la primera le eché mucho rollo;

al principio menciono la ciudad de Monterrey que es la capital de Nuevo León la cual esta situada al norte de la Republica Mexicana; esta ciudad es donde vivo y pues en mi historia quiero trasportar a las guerreras mágicas y a los personajes de Céfiro a diversas partes del mundo en busca de los pilares..........y de seguro te has de preguntar a que viene al caso los 7 pilares......pues eso lo sabrás en el siguiente capitulo llamado "la revelación"

ya que ahí Guru Clef sabrá el por que de sus sueños. Para opiniones o sugenrencias escríbanme a meikyo_00@yahoo.com


	2. Revelaciones

**Capitulo 2: _revelaciones_**

Guru Clef se sorprendió al ver a Adnira una joven de cabellos negros como el ébano el cual le llegaba mas aya de la cintura y su tez blanca como la nieve, en cuanto a sus ojos; al mirarlos era como mirara el mar azulado; además de poseer una belleza sin igual; característica de toda doncella de las aguas de Céfiro, que siempre visitaba a la princesa Esmeralda cuando era el pilar.

Guru Clef: Adnira!!!!!!

Adnira: por lo visto sigues con tu aspecto de niño???!!!!!

Guru Clef: pero si habías desaparecido desde lo que le sucedió a Esmeralda!!!!!! ( ¿Qué no pudo responder otra cosa?)

Adnira: No, yo me fui desde mucho antes que ocurriera la tragedia y ahora he regresado

Guru Clef: por que?

Adnira: por que los pilares corres peligro

Guru Clef: los pilares????? No te entiendo.

Adnira al escuchar estas palabras lo mira a los ojos y después dirige su mirada al mural.

Adnira: Guru Clef; este cuarto siempre estuvo oculto e inclusive de ti, ya que la única persona que podía saber de su existencia era el pilar.

Guru Clef: el pilar era el único que podía saber la existencia de este cuarto!!!!! ( lo pronuncia en su mente)

Adnira: mas cuando me entere de que el sistema del pilar se abolió, te trate de enviar ese sueño premonitorio, pero por lo que veo hasta ahora lo recibisteis.

Guru Clef: entonces el sueño es una premonición???????????

Adnira: así es; (se calla un instante) Clef dime una cosa?!

Guru Clef: sí, cual?

Adnira: ¿sabes la leyenda de los 7 espíritus?

Guru Clef: Si, es la leyenda que habla sobre 7 espíritus que resguardan el equilibrio entre los dos mundos y que a su ve le otorgaron al pilar el don de llamar alas guerreras mágicas. 

Adnira: así es, mas lo que no saben es que esos 7 espíritus yacen en 7 pilares por lo que ahora el equilibrio corre peligro.

Guru Clef: pero por que lo dices?

Adnira: te explicare!

Mientras tanto en la torre de Tokio las 3 jóvenes ya están reunidas, y dentro de ellas saben que algo esta pasando en Céfiro. Pero ninguna se atrevía a decirlo, hasta que Lucy dijo:

Lucy: chicas no les gustaría regresar a Céfiro?

Marina: ¿por que lo dices Lucy?

Lucy: es un decir.

Anaís: pues la verdad yo si quiero.

Marina: y creo saber la razón de eso (replico mientras se le acerca a Anaís)

Anaís: de que hablas Marina???? (poniéndose roja)

Marina: no te hagas Anaís, tu bien los sabes. (le responde con una sonrisa picaresca)

Lucy: y tu que dices Marina????? (interrumpiendo la graciosa escena de sus amigas)

Marina: si yo también voy.

Anaís: solo hay un pequeño problema. (replica con una voz seria)

Lucy: ¿que sucede Anaís?

Anaís: ¿Cómo regresaremos?...... si hace tiempo que no vamos. 

Lucy: tienes razón!!!! 

Así las jóvenes se quedaron pensativas un tiempo, y parecía como que sus esperanzas de ir a Céfiro se desvanecían hasta que Marina recordó algo muy importante.

Marina: la ultima vez que regresamos; fue por nuestros deseos y nuestra fuerza de voluntad no?

Anaís: Sí ¿por qué?

Marina: eso quiere decir que si lo deseamos con toda nuestras fuerza regresaremos de nuevo.

Anaís: tu crees Marina?

Marina: si, de eso estoy segura (levantándoles los ánimos a sus amigas)

Lucy: entonces esta dicho; mañana nos reuniremos aquí mismo alas 8:00 a.m.!!!???

Anaís y Marina: siiiiiiiiiii!!!!!

Así las chicas se retiraron cada una su casa, en tanto en el castillo de Céfiro; Presea sale a recibir a Guru Clef, el cual llega con su aspecto cambiado ya que había crecido (es el aspecto que tenia en el ova) y parecía un joven de 20 años y además estaba muy serio (eso no es novedad en él) Pero Presea no se atrevió a preguntar sobre su cambio.

Presea: bienvenido Guru Clef!!!!!

Guru Clef: gracias Presea

Guru Clef: Presea 

Presea: Sí; Guru Clef 

Guru Clef: ¿Dónde esta Latiz y Paris????

Presea: Paris esta con Ascot en la cocina y Latiz esta en el jardín.

Guru Clef: diles a todos que vallan al salón del trono por favor.

Presea: esta bien yo se los diré.

En tanto Presea se alejaba; Guru Clef iba pensando en lo que había escuchado en las ruinas mientras que se dirigía al salón del trono, en el cual estando ahí, piensa la gravedad de la situación y recuerda lo ultimo de su conversación con Adnira.

Adnira: Yuohnoe es un ser que fue desterrado al olvido por la princesa Esmeralda por querer juntar las dos dimensiones, mas desde el momento que fue abolido el sistema del pilar el regreso. Y debe de estar en camino en busca de los 7 pilares.

Guru Clef: y ¿donde están esos pilares?

Adnira: en 7 personas del mundo místico.

Guru Clef: ¿¿¿QUE???

Adnira: la princesa Esmeralda al ver la tragedia que se acercaba, me llamo para saber si el siguiente pilar sería de Céfiro.

Guru Clef: entonces tu sabias lo que iba a pasar???

Adnira: si, por eso Esmeralda me encomendó la misión de llevarme los pilares al mundo místico para que estuvieran fuera del alcance de Yuohone. Y la mejor manera en ese momento era que estuvieran dentro de diversas personas del mundo, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, por lo que esas personas ya debieron tener descendientes.

Guru Clef: y es por eso que me llamasteis?

Adnira: Sí, ya que tú eres el mago de Céfiro; y sé que tú los vas a encontrar, por eso te entrego este pergamino en donde indica los diversos lugares donde deberán buscarlos.

Guru Clef: y tu que harás?

Adnira: regresare al lugar de origen de los pilares, para evitar que Yuohnoe entre, si no, los pilares estarán perdidos.

Guru Clef: pero solo no podré.

Adnira: lo no harás solo, tienes gente que posee una fuerza de voluntad muy fuerte y a demás están las guerreras mágicas del mundo místico.

Guru Clef: entonces me voy.

Al dar la vuelta Guru Clef cambia su aspecto (al como él esta en el ova) y se aleja, sin antes escuchar las ultimas palabras de Adnira.

Adnira: Por favor encuentra a los 7 pilares y tráelos a Céfiro, ya que si no lo haces las dos dimensiones se juntaran y el caos gobernara.!!!!!!!!!!!!

Esta ultima frase daba vueltas por la cabeza de Guru Clef, pensando en todo el caos que podría ocasionar, fue en eso que Latiz y Paris entran al salón.

Paris: nos llamasteis Guru Clef.

Guru Clef: sí

Latiz: tiene que ver con lo que se avecina?

Guru Clef: así es Latiz y será mejor ir por las guerreras mágicas.

Al terminar esta palabras Caldina, Ráfaga, Ascot y Presea entran al salo.

Caldina: que sucede Guru Clef????

Ráfaga al notar la mirada de Latiz se da cuanta que es algo grave. En tanto en el mundo místico, la sombra ya había descubierto el lugar de dos de los pilares.

Sombra: Conque el pilar azul yace en EE.UU. y el rojo en Rusia, perfecto con ellos será más fácil encontrar a los demás. 

En el lugar había un Joven de vestimenta negra y en su mano derecha tenia una gema negra.

Sombra: Axel!!!

Axel: Sí mi lord.

Sombra: Axel; ve por ellos y traerlos ante mi presencia.

Axel: señor, y si ellos se niegan a hacer su voluntad?????

Sombra: no te preocupes lo harán. Ahora ve por ellos.

Axel: enseguida mi lord.

Así el joven se aleja; en cuanto a Guru Clef ya le había explicado a todos la situación y cada uno de ellos se fueron a las distintas partes del mundo místico en busca de los pilares, a acepción de Latiz, Paris y Guru Clef, los cuales se habían ido a Tokio por las tres chicas y los tres estaban vestidos con trajes (que les sentaban muuuuuyyyy bien), lo que ocasionaba que atrajeran la atención de varias jovencitas que estaban en el lugar.

Latiz: ¿Guru Clef es necesario que nos vistamos así?

Pregunta todo sonrojado por las miradas de tantas jovencitas.

Guru Clef: me temo que si Latiz, amenos que quieras llamar la atención de la gente por nuestro vestuario cefiriano.

Paris: pues yo creo que hubiera sido mejor que con estas ropas.

Replica Paris al ver la fila de jovencitas que estaban atrás de el.

Guru Clef: no se quejen pues saben que nuestra misión es importante y las necesitamos encontrar a toda costa.

En eso Guru Clef se percata que tanto Latiz como Paris ya no estaban con él y al voltear atrás de el, ve como un montón de jovencitas rodean a los dos espadachines.

Guru Clef: Latiz, Paris no es momento de coquetear con esas chavas.

Latiz: si no es por nuestra voluntad Guru Clef. (mientras que trataba de salir de ahí)

Paris: Clef haz algo pues estas jóvenes tiene una mirada que no me gusta mucho.

En eso Guru Clef se acerca ala muchedumbre que ya tenían acorralados a Paris y Latiz contra una pared.

Guru Clef: ejem.....disculpen señoritas me haría el honor de alejarse estos jóvenes pues me temo que ya están comprometidos con otras jovencitas.

Al decir estas palabras Guru Clef mira la cara de la joven la cual tenia una mirada picara que lo puso intranquilo y nervioso.

Jovencita: tu también eres guapo.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Clef yacía acompañando a Latiz y a Paris.

Paris: Clef, creo que en este mundo no tienes autoridad y eres igual como todos nosotros.

Decía mientras se quitaba a una joven la cual lo tenia abrazado del cuello.

Latiz: ¿que aremos ahora?

El cual trataba de subir la pared pero no podía pues las jovencitas no lo dejaban.

Guru Clef: pues no nos queda otra cosa que........CORRER!!!!!!!!!!!

Así los tres salen corriendo despavoridos de aquel bullicio de chavas; ya estando a salvo; los tres miran al rededor de ellos para ver donde estaban.

Latiz: nunca me imagine que el mundo místico fuera tan peligroso.

Paris: es cierto.

Guru Clef: si pero ahora estamos perdidos y nos sabemos donde se encuentra Lucy, Anaís y Marina.

En eso se escucha una voz de una joven que no era otra que Lulú la hermana de Anaís.

Lulú: disculpen

Al verla los tres toman la posición de salir corriendo pues aun no se quitaban el susto que se llevaron. Pero Lulú los detienen con su pregunta.

Lulú: Buscan a Anaís y a sus amigas verdad?

Paris: así es, ¿sabes donde están? (pregunta con algo de nerviosismo)

Lulú: si; anoche llego diciendo que el día de hoy se la pasaría con sus amigas y que se verían en la torre de Tokio.

Guru Clef: y ¿cómo podemos llegar ala torre?

Lulú: es muy simple, es ahí. (señalando la enorme estructura que se encontraban enfrente)

Latiz: y se puede saber que amigas están con ella?

Lulú: pues creo que son Lucy y Marina.

Cuando escucharon esas palabras a Guru Clef y Latiz se les dibujo una gran sonrisa.

Guru Clef, Latiz y Paris: GRACIAS, GRACIAS!

En eso Lulú les hace una pregunta.

Lulú: disculpen les puedo hacer una pregunta?

Guru Clef: si dila!

Lulú: son ustedes sus novios?

Hay Lulú no debiste haber hecho esa pregunta, ya que los dejasteis todos sonrojados.

Latiz: este......ejem..

Paris: pues.......la verdad.......

Guru Clef: No somos amigos que venimos del extranjero.

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Clef contestar, mientras Latiz y Paris solo cele quedaron mirando por su respuesta.

Lulú: a Ok 

Paris: bueno con permiso señorita. 

Latiz: con permiso.

Guru Clef: permiso.

Así los tres salen corriendo ala torres de Tokio y era de esperarse ya después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar. Al llegar los tres se separan para buscar alas chicas. En tanto las chicas se encontraban en el mismo sitio donde llegaron la ultima vez de Céfiro.

Lucy: ¿ Cómo creen que este Céfiro?

Anaís: yo creo que se puso más hermoso que antes.

Marina: si es cierto, pero lo que quiero es ver a todos nuestros amigos.

Lucy: entonces que esperamos.

Fue entonces cuando Paris las encuentra y ce acerca por detrás de Anaís tomándola del hombro.

Paris: Anaís.

Anaís: Paris!!!!!!!!........¿que haces aquí? (pregunta sorprendida)

Paris: Vinimos por ustedes.

Lucy: ¿por nosotras?

Latiz: si, acaso no lo crees?

Responde Latiz quien había llegado en ese momento. Cosa que alegro mucho a Lucy y no pudo evitar él abrazarlo.

Marina: solo ustedes vinieron?

Guru Clef: no, yo también vine.

Al oír esa voz Marina se quedo paraliza, no sabia que hacer, pues esa voz era de la persona que más ama.

Lucy: Guru Clef; tu también vinisteis.

Guru Clef: sí Lucy.

Paris: si supieran por todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar aquí!!!!!!

Anaís: por que lo dices Paris.

Latiz: por nada Anaís, es solo que nos perdimos.

Latiz y Guru Clef no querían recordar por la vergonzosa situación por la que pasaron y menos que ellas se enteraran

Anaís: pero a que vinieron?

Pregunto Anaís reiterando la conversación.

Lucy: sucede algo verdad?

Paris: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Lucy: ayer cuando estaba en el jardín de mi casa sentí como si algo se acercaba, un suceso.

Marina: yo solo me sentí inquieta (al parecer ya salió de la impresión)

Anaís: igual yo me sentí inquieta.

Paris: Clef dime por que Lucy si lo sintió y Anaís y Marina solo se sintieron inquietas?

Guru Clef: recuerden que Lucy fue la elegida para ser el pilar y aun que aya abolido el sistema ella siente lo que le pase a Céfiro.

Latiz: ya veo.

Lucy: pero que sucede??, Explíquenos!!!!!

Guru Clef: te explicare Lucy.....

Así Guru Clef le empezó a explicar alas tres jóvenes lo que estaba sucediendo y la importancia de su misión, cuando de pronto, todo Tokio comenzó a sacudirse.

Anaís: UN TEMBLOR!!!!!!!!!!!

Marina: HAY QUE SALIR TODOS!!!!!!!!!!

En eso Latiz, Paris y Guru Clef toman a las tres jóvenes en brazos y salen corriendo de la torre. (Recuerden que Guru Clef creció) ya estando afuera todo se calmo; pero para dar lugar a otro acontecimiento.

Lucy: oigan, es mi imaginación o hay un eclipse en este momento. 

Esto ocasiono que todos mirara hacia arriba.

Guru Clef: NO PUEDE SER.......!!!!!!!!!!! 

Marina: que sucede????

Latiz: Esta comenzado lo que temíamos...............

**CONTINUARA..........................**

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Bueno en este capitulo metí a un personaje el cual es Adnira; una doncella de las aguas: esto no quiere decir que viva en las aguas; si no que ella tiene el don de ver quien será el próximo pilar; cuando este existía. Bueno creo que eso es todo por el momento; de todos modos ya saben a donde escribir si tienen alguna sugerencia 


	3. Organicemonos

**Capitulo 3:_ Organicémonos_**

Las chicas observan el eclipse de sol el cual era el comienzo de sus problemas, en eso se escucha la voz de Ráfaga, el cual no estaba solo, atrás de el estaban Caldina, Ascot y Presea.

Ráfaga: Guru Clef!

Guru Clef: Ráfaga que ocurrió?

Ráfaga: malas noticias.

En eso Ascot interrumpe.

Ascot: un tal Axel tiene a dos de los pilares.

Guru Clef: ¿CÓMO SUCEDIÓ?

Presea: cuando llegamos Ascot y yo a EE.UU. nos fue difícil encontrarlo ya que resulto ser un chico de 19 años de nombre Jhon.

Ascot: Cuando lo encontramos; él nos reconoció como gente de un lugar lejano y nos dijo que nos estaba esperando.

Presea: fue entonces cuando llega esa persona de nombre Axel. Quien es su mano derecha traía una gema negra.

Lucy: que quiere decir eso Guru Clef?

Guru Clef: no estoy seguro Lucy......pero Adnira a de saber.

Lucy: ¿Adnira?

Paris: es la doncella de la cual ya les habíamos hablado.

Latiz: y ¿qué paso después? (pregunta reiterando la conversación)

Ascot: Él sabe de Céfiro y nos dijo que su señor Yuohnoe seria el dueño de ambos mundos y que seria inútil que nos resistiéramos a el; Ahora que la princesa Esmeralda no estaba.

Presea: fue entonces cuando nos ataco, mas sin embargo él es muy fuerte y nos inmovilizó llenándose a Jhon.

Caldina: lo mismo nos paso a nosotros en Rusia con Dante quien también es de 19 años.

Ráfaga: Guru Clef; ¿que vamos hacer ahora?

Guru Clef: no lo sé........será mejor que regresemos a Céfiro.

Fue entonces que cuando Guru Clef levanta su mano de la cual sale una luz cegadora, el cual al desaparecer observan que ya no están en Tokio sino en el salón del trono en Céfiro; Por lo que Lucy, Marina y Anaís reaparecen sus gemas en su mano derecha; en eso de la nada se escucho la voz de Adnira.

Adnira: Guru Clef, ¿me escuchas?

Guru Clef: sí, Adnira.

En eso aparece un holograma de Adnira en él salo.

Guru Clef: Adnira, te he fallado, Yuohnoe ya tiene a dos pilares.

Adnira: Guru Clef, ya lo sé y no tienes que sentirte mal, todavía hay una esperanza.

Latiz: ¿Cuál es?

Adnira le mira a los ojos y se percata que él es el hermano de Zagato.

Adnira: Latiz veo que no has cambiado.

Latiz se queda callado al ver que aun lo recuerda. Dejando así que Adnira prosiga con la conversación.

Adnira: si no me equivoco, Yuohnoe de seguro utilizo su poder para controlarlos y los utilizara para encontrar a los demás pilares, por lo que la única forma de enfrentarlo es encontrando al pilar de cristal y para encontrarlo, deberán encontrar primero al pilar violeta, pero eso si deberán evitar que los demás pilares caigan en sus manos.

Lucy: de eso no encargamos nosotras. (contesta con gran entusiasmo)

Adnira: gracias guerreras mágicas.

Anaís: ¿Cómo sabes que nosotras somos las guerreras mágicas?

Adnira: por que quien más podría poseer esa fuerza de voluntad que ustedes poseen, aun que no sé cuales sean sus nombres.

Lucy: mi nombre es Lucy

Marina: el mío es Marina

Anaís: y yo soy Anaís.

Adnira: mucho gusto, y creo que no es necesario presentarme pues de seguro Guru Clef  ya les habrá dicho quien soy.

Anaís: si es cierto.

Marina: pero dinos; ¿dinos donde están los demás pilares que debemos busca?

Adnira: Guru Clef tiene el pergamino donde indica en que lugar esta cada uno.

Lucy: pero dinos ¿quien es Axel?

Adnira: Axel???

Caldina: si, tiene una gema negra en su mano derecha.

Adnira: QUE???????

Ráfaga: sabes de donde proviene?

Adnira: si, y deben tener cuidado con él, pues puede ser la causa de su perdición.

Lucy: la causa de nuestra perdición?

Adnira: Axel es un ser que Yuohnoe creo de la oscuridad, el cual carece de sentimientos, y si te llega a dar el toque nocturno te dejara sin sentimientos para toda la eternidad.

Anaís: eso es horrible.

Adnira: es por eso que es necesario evitar que el pilar de Cristal caiga en sus manos, al igual que el pilar rosa.

Ascot al oír eso, se siente mal por dejar que se llevara a un pilar y se siente mas comprometido en encontrar a los otro.

Ascot: yo no dejare que se lleve de nuevo a otro pilar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Caldina: Ascot!

Ascot: por mi culpa se llevaron a un pilar, pero no dejare que pase dos veces.

Adnira al escuchar las palabras de Ascot se acerca a el.

Adnira: me alegra escuchar esas palabras tuyas Ascot ya que tu deberás ir por el pilar rosa.

Guru Clef: Adnira!!!!

Adnira: eres el único que podrá proteger al pilar rosa y traerlo de vuelta

Ascot: lo are. 

Adnira: Guru Clef!!, Tienes el pergamino que te di?

Guru Clef: sí, aquí esta!

Guru Clef pone el pergamino en la mesa que estaba en el salón, en el cual no era otra cosa que un mapa mundial de la tierra, en donde estaban marcada con círculos los lugares donde se encuentran los pilares.

Adnira: Ascot, tu con Marina, irán a Escocia, es ahí donde esta el pilar rosa.

Paris: y nosotros?

Adnira: Paris y Anaís irán a Australia por el pilar verde.

Paris: ¿Australia?

Anaís: si, es una isla en Oceanía y es la más extensa de mi mundo

Paris: perfecto, aun que no te entendí. (replica con una gotota en su frente)

Adnira: Guru Clef, Latiz y Lucy Irán a México, para ser más exactos a Monterrey ahí encontraran al pilar púrpura, el cual les ayudara a encontrar el pilar de cristal.

Ráfaga: y nosotros a donde iremos?

Adnira: tu y Caldina Irán a China por el pilar amarillo.

Así cada grupo se retira en busca del pilar que le toco a cada uno. En tanto en Monterrey un hombre y una mujer se reúnen en un café, en el centro de la ciudad.

mujer: ya llegue!!!!

hombre: baya pensé que no llegarías?

mujer: perdona, se me hizo tarde.

hombre: ¿cómo te sientes?

mujer: bien, gracias por preguntar.

hombre: todavía piensas en lo que sucedió?

mujer: si, no puedo evitarlo, a veces siento que lo odio, pero ala vez lo amo todavía, aparte ya no tengo sueños y me siento impura por lo que hice.

hombre: recuerda que tu siempre serás pura y en cuanto a los sueños, los tienes, pero debes encontrarte de nuevo.

mujer: quizás tengas razón!

hombre: con respecto a lo que me dijisteis por teléfono.......

mujer: Sí?

hombre: quieres que me calle?

mujer: Sí! ; ya no quiero que nadie mas sepa quien soy; Ya no quiero que me hagan daño.

hombre: pero sabes muy bien que aun que no diga nada, los que lleguen te reconocerán, como el te reconoció.

mujer: si pero él me reconoció después que se entero quien era, además yo no me hubiera reconocido a mi misma si no fue por Ale.

hombre: es cierto, pero ya no lo menciones quieres?

mujer: Ok!

hombre: bueno por lo menos nos reunió a ti a mí.

mujer: Sí

hombre: recuerda que yo siempre seré tu consorte.

mujer: lo sé y te lo agradezco.

Mientras estos dos personajes siguen hablando, en el escondite de Yuohnoe quien es un joven de apariencia de 25 años cosa que no tiene esa edad, de cabellos grisáceos y ojos del mismo color, y quien ya tiene a los dos pilares bajo su control.

Yuohnoe: bienvenidos leales guerreros.

Dante: gracias mi lord.

Jhon: estamos a sus servicios.

Yuohnoe: lo sé, ahora ustedes posee el poder negro con el cual deberán traerme a sus camaradas.

Axel: mi lord, discúlpeme si lo interrumpo.

Yuohnoe: que quieres Axel.

Axel: se nos ha informado que Adnira ya se pudo comunicar con la gente de Céfiro y que junto con las guerreras mágicas, se dispersaron en busca de los pilares.

Yuohnoe: Conque Adnira, esta de nuevo metiendose en lo que no le importa?

Jhon: mi lord déjenoslo a nosotros.

Al terminar estas palabras Yuohnoe se queda pensativo y se dirige a Axel.

Yuohnoe: Axel!

Axel: Sí mi lord?

Yuohnoe: ¿sabe a donde se dirigieron?

Axel: Adnira, se quedo en el templo, unas personas se fueron con una guerrera mágica a Australia, otras personas se fueron a China, otra guerrera con gente de Céfiro se fueron a Escocia y dos personas se fueron a China y el mago, el guardián y la ultima guerrera mágica se dirigen a Monterrey.

Yuohnoe: perfecto!!

Yuohnoe: Dante, tu té iras a Australia, Jhon tú a China; Axel iras a Escocia y yo me encargare del mago y su comité.

Axel, Dante, Jhon: como ordene mi lord.

Los tres hacen una reverencia y se retiran.

Yuohnoe: Adnira veremos que tan fuertes son la gente que escogisteis.....jajajajaja. (risa diabólica).

**CONTINUARA........**


	4. La fuerza interna de Ascot

**Capitulo 4: la fuerza interna de Ascot**

Ascot y Marina llegan a Escocia a través de una puerta de luz y se dan cuenta que se encuentran en un paraje abierto.

Ascot: ¿en dónde nos encontramos Marina?

Marina: no lo sé Ascot.

En eso la tierra comienza a retumbar, haciendo que los dos jóvenes se estuvieran en el suelo unos instantes, al terminar, todo regresa ala calma......bueno eso se supone.

Ascot: Marina ¿te encuentras bien?

Marina: si gracias Ascot. Pero dime; ¿no escuchas algo?

Ascot: pues ahora que lo dices si.

Fue en ese instante cuando observan con cara de incredulidad como unos unicornios salen de entre los arbustos y detrás de ello un grupo de hadas y duendes.

Marina: A.....As....Ascot....mirasteis lo mismo que yo?

Ascot: si Marina; ¿pero que son? 

Marina: son hadas, unicornios y duendes!!!!!!

Ascot: duendes? 

Duendes: ¿que acaso no nos conoces?

Replica la vocecilla que provenía del hombro de Ascot.

Ascot: muéstrate ante mi quien quiera que seas.

Duende: esta bien pero no te enojes forastero.

Así el pequeño ser se muestra ante Marina y Ascot, pero Marina no puede creer lo que esta mirando.

Marina: ¿Quién eres tú?

Duende: pues tu que crees?.....niña tonta.

Marina: me llamasteis tonta!!!!!!!!!!! (replica mientras mira al pequeño ser con cara de pocos amigos)

Duende: uy!...y para colmo enojona.......hey! forastero; pobre de ti si te casas con ella!

Marina: ya veras!

Marina trata de pescar al duende pero este desaparece y reaparece en la cabeza de Ascot.

Ascot: ¿por que me llamasteis forastero?

Duende: por que cualquier ser místico de aquí puede ver que eres un forastero a comparación de la dama enoja que esta aquí.

Marina: pues enanito o lo que seas, se ve que nos entiendes? (replica con algo de sarcasmo)

Unicornio: Claro que te entiende.

Responde el unicornio, en el cual unas hadas lo acompañan.

Marina: hablasteis!!!!

Hada: claro, lo que nos sorprenden es que ustedes nos puedan ver.

Marina: yo pensé que todos ustedes eran cuentos de hadas.

Duende: eso piensa la gente actualmente, por lo que los únicos que quedamos somos los de esta tierra.

Marina: por eso dicen que Escocia es la tierra de las mitologías?

Unicornio: así es.

Ascot: disculpen!

Hada: dime forastero.

Ascot: no soy ningún forastero, mi nombre es Ascot.

Marina: el mío es Marina y andamos en busca del.......

El unicornio interrumpe a Marina sin dejarla terminar.

Unicornio: El pilar rosa; lo sabemos.

Ascot: ¿cómo lo saben?

Duende: ya te dije que nosotros podemos mirar lo que sucede en la tierra.

Hada: mira a lo lejos con un ojo y veras a lo que nos referimos.

Ascot mira a lo lejos con un ojo y entendió a lo que se refería la hada

Ascot: Céfiro, se esta acercando.

Duende: así es; y cuando llegue el caos también.

Marina: entonces díganos donde esta!

Hadas: no lo sabemos, pero se quien te dirá donde esta!

Ascot: quien?

Unicornio: la hija de la Banshee, su madre conoció ala Banshee de tu mundo.

Ascot: te has de referir a Adnira.

Unicornio: así es.

Hadas: yo los llevare volando.

Unicornio: si, pero ellos no saben volar.

Ascot: eso no es problema.

Ascot llama a una de sus bestias voladoras y de esta forma la hada los guía a donde esta la Banshee. Sin que ellos se percaten de que una persona los observa de lejos. Después de un rato llegan a un claro donde hay una edificaciones de rocas.

Hada: hemos llegado!

Marina: ¿aquí?

Hada: no te dejes engañar con las apariencias. 

Ascot: ¿Dónde esta esa persona?

Hada: gran Banshee ya llegaron las personas que había predicho.

Marina: predicho?

Banshee: si joven guerrera.

Marina, se asusta al oír la voz, que no era de nadie mas si no de la joven de cabellos lilas y ojos de color de la plata que estaba a lado de ella; de la cual no se habían percatado de sus presencia.

Marina: ¿Quién eres tu?

Lesta: mi nombre es Lesta hija de la reina Banshee y amiga de Katsika.

Ascot: Katsica?

Lesta: es el nombre de la persona que buscan.

Lesta: pero me temo que ella esta en peligro ya que el esta aquí y va tras ella.

Ascot: ¿quien?

Lesta: Axel.

Al oír estas palabras Ascot se molesta y su conducta se torna mas seria.

Marina: ¿dinos donde esta?

Lesta: ella viene hacia acá, pero la podrán interceptar en las ruinas del castillo que se encuentran en ese peñasco.

Ascot: vamonos Marina.

Marina: si!.....Gracias Lesta.

Lesta: esperen!!!

Ascot: que sucede?

Lesta le lanza una espada plateada con un una empuñadura de cristal; mas Ascot no entendía el por que.

Lesta: protégela por favor.

Ascot: lo haré.

Así Ascot y Marina salen corriendo a proteger a Katsika en tanto Axel ya estaba al acechó de ella.

Axel: corre!....no hay lugar donde puedas ocultarte.

Katsika: ¿Quién eres?, ¿ por que me persigues?

Axel: que preguntas tan tontas, tu bien lo sabes.

Katsika: no lo se y si lo su pudiera podríamos arreglar las cosas de mejor manera.

Contesta mientras huye alas ruinas para así ir a refugiarse con su amiga, tal como lo había predicho Lesta.

Axel: muéstrame tu poder!!!

Katsika: ¿Cuál poder?...yo no tengo poder.

Fue en ese instante cuando Axel la acorrala en el precipicio que se encontraba ahí, sin dejarle forma de escapar.

Axel: ya no importa, ahora es mía.

Katsika: AAAUUUXXXIIILLLIIIOOO (grita mientras Axel le toma del hombro)

Axel: Grita, nadie te escucha en este lugar tan desolado.

Fue en ese instante cuando llega Ascot y Marina. Mas sin embargo Axel ya había provocado que la joven se desmayase. 

Marina: nosotros si la escuchamos.

Axel: baya, baya, veo que llegó el niño bonito con su novia.

Ascot al oír estas palabras se enoja y manda a llamar a una de sus bestias.

Ascot: Bestia a Mí!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Axel: por lo que veo decidisteis sacar a una de tus mascotas.

Axel: Cadenas oscuras!!!!!!!

De esta manera inmoviliza ala criatura de Ascot.

Marina: es mi turno Ascot, tu ve por Katsika. (mientras saca su espada de la gema en su mano)

Ascot: esta bien, pero cuídate Marina.

Marina: no te preocupes.

Axel: sentimiento oscuro!!!!!!!!! 

Marina al ver el ataque de Axel lanza a Ascot fuera.

Axel: veo que pudisteis eludir mi ataque, pero los que siguen no podrás.

Axel: hhyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

Así comienza la batalla entre Axel y Marina. en tanto Ascot trata de llegar a donde esta Katsika, pero es visto por Axel.

Axel: no te dejare que llegues a ella.

Marina: si yo te lo permito (interponiéndose en su camino)

Axel: eso ya veremos.

Axel truena sus dedos haciendo que muchas bestias a parecieras impidiéndole a Ascot llegar a donde estaba Katsika. Mas Ascot no se daría por vencido, por lo que saco a todas sus bestias para que le ayudaran a llegar a ella, e inclusive el peleo con la espada que Lesta le había dado, mas no era buen espadachín, por lo que se le dificultaba su uso, y así logro llegar a donde estaba ella, donde la observa por un instante y no podía creer la belleza que poseía al igual que el aire que tenia con la princesa Esmeralda; solo que ella tiene el cabello castaño y ojos color miel. En tanto Marina seguía peleando con Axel.

Axel: eres fuerte Guerrera Mágica pero no lo suficiente.

Envía a Marina al suelo, provocándole grandes heridas, pero aun así Marina no se daba por vencida, Ascot al ver eso le provoco que dentro de el hubiera una revolución donde los sentimientos se conformaban en uno, del cual estaba surgiendo uno; el cual no comprendía que era, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que crecía a cada instante y sentía una necesidad de proteger a Marina y a esa joven a cualquier costa, lo que ocasiono que su manejo de la espada fuera excelente.

Y de esta forma logra destruir a todas las bestias, e inmediatamente toma a Katsika entre sus brazos y al voltear a ver a Marina observa como Axel le va ganando y regresa por un segundo la mirada a Katsika recordando lo que paso con el otro pilar el cual debía proteger pero no lo había podido lograr, por lo decidiendo enfrentarse a Axel. 

Axel: es tu fin guerrera mágica 

Dice mientras Marina esta en el suelo sin poderse mover. En eso un rayo le roza la mano provocando que suelte su espada y obligándolo a que volteara al lugar de donde provenía el rayo y ve a Ascot como sostiene con un brazo a Katsika y el otro dirigido a el.

Axel: baya, no contaba con que pudieras manejar la magia de esa forma, pero eso no importa ya que veo que quieres morir primero.

Ascot: yo no he dicho eso.

Axel: no es necesario que lo digas, solo lo se.

Ascot: eso veremos

Axel: DAGAS OSCURAS!!!!!!

Ascot: escudo!!!

Mas no suelta a su protegida, cosa de lo que se percata Axel.

Axel: no me digas que ya te enamorasteis del pilar del amor?

Ascot no responde solo permanece de pie.

Axel: no dices nada, esta bien, te daré mi toque nocturno!!!!!

Axel: TOQUE NOCTURNO!!!!!

Marina: Ascot!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Grita Marina mientras mira como su amigo es atacado junto con el pilar rosa, mas en ese instante el lugar se ilumina cegando por completo a Axel y obligándolo a desaparecer. Cuando se disipa la luz Ascot cae al suelo sin soltar al pilar rosa (Katsika)

Marina: Ascot!!!!!!!

Pero al observar que están bien y solo están desmayados se tranquilizan, en eso llega Lesta al lugar acompañada de 4 unicornios.

Lesta: hay que llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

Marina: Lesta!

Lesta: no te preocupes sanare tu heridas.

Lesta impone sus manos en Marina, desapareciendo todas sus heridas.

Marina: gracias.

Lesta: de nada, pero ayúdame a llevarlos a mi casa.

Marina: si 

En el camino Marina sigue preguntándose que fue lo que paso; hasta que Lesta le responde.

Lesta: lo que vistes fue el verdadero poder de Ascot.

Marina: perdón!

Lesta: solo conteste tu pregunta.

Marina: es cierto, pero ¿como supisteis lo que estaba pensando?

Lesta: soy una Banshee y podemos ver el interior de la gente.

Marina: y esta chica es el pilar?

Lesta: si, y me mejor amiga.

Marina: ya veo, pero ella tiene que acompañarnos.....

Lesta no deja terminar a Marina y prosigue diciendo:

Lesta: a Céfiro; lo se, mi madre conoció a Adnira y de hecho nos encomendó que protegiéramos ala Mama de Katsika hasta que llegaran, pero como ella nació, el pilar se le cedió al momento de nacer, provocando que nuestro deber cambiara hacia ella.

Marina: ya veo.

Lesta: solo te pido que me dejes hablar con ella antes que se vallan.

Marina: Ok, de todos modos no nos podemos ir hasta que Ascot despierte.

Lesta: en tanto vendrán a mi mundo en el bosque; ahí estarán seguros.

Marina: gracias!

En tanto en otra parte de Escocia, Axel no capta el cómo pudo pasar dicha situación.

Axel: ¿que fue lo que sucedió?, ¿cómo lo hizo?, ¿por que?, ¿a que se debió?

En eso aparece Jhon.

Jhon: los subestimasteis!

Axel: que?

Jhon: nunca pensasteis que los cefirianos podían sacar fuerzas de sus sentimientos; ¿verdad?

Axel: no te entrometas.

Jhon: Ok, yo solo decía.

Jhon desaparece del lugar dejando a Axel solo; en tanto en China dos extranjeros llegan a un templo chino.

Ráfaga: Caldina, estas segura que es aquí?

Caldina: si, aquí dijo Adnira.

En eso se escucha una voz de una joven de cabellos negros y cortos; en cuanto a sus ojos poseían el mismo color de su cabello y quien respondía al nombre de nombre Karuka y es el pilar amarillo

Karuka: los estaba esperando.

Ráfaga: perdón!?.....te conocemos?

Karuka: no, pero yo sé quienes son ustedes y a que vinieron.

En eso Karuka y Caldina se miran a los ojos y Caldina se percata que ella es el pilar amarillo.

Caldina: eres tu verdad?

Karuka: si soy a quien buscan, me llamo Karuka.

Ráfaga: entonces sabes a que venimos!?

Karuka: Sí, lo sé; y también sé que no hay mucho tiempo, observen.

Karuka señala a lo lejos y Ráfaga y Caldina ven como Céfiro y la tierra se están uniendo poco a poco.

Caldina: entonces hay que irnos cuanto antes.

Ráfaga: si ahora que no hay nadie que nos sigan.......

Pero Ráfaga estaba muy equivocado, pues muy cercas estaba Jhon observándolos como se regresaban las 3 personas a Céfiro; en eso parece Dante.

Dante: por que no lo impedisteis?

Jhon: para que?, mejor me espero a que se reúnan todos y después se los llevare a mi lord; No crees?

Dante: haz lo que quieras; tú eres responsable de tus actos. (al terminar desaparece)

Jhon: al final todos servirán al mismo bando; de eso me encargo...........

**CONTINUARA....................**

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Como verán en este capitulo puse a una Banshee el cual es un espíritu de la tierra; en cuanto a Ascot y a Katsika pues comienza un lazo entre ellos; por otro lado en donde encuentra a Karuka; la verdad tuve un bloqueo de imaginación por lo que así quedo; Bueno creo que es todo; si tienen algún reclamo o sugerencia escriban 


	5. El desperat de Shara

**Capitulo 5: el despertar de Shara.**

En cuanto a Paris y Anaís llegan a Australia del mismo modo que los de más (a través de la puerta de luz)

Paris: Así que esto es Australia?

Anaís: si y estamos en la ciudad de Sydney, y creo que será mejor que hablemos en ingles pues dudo que nos entiendan si hablamos en nuestro idioma.

Paris: sigo sin entender; pero en fin ¿cómo la encontraremos?

Anaís: ¿ pensé que tú lo sabias?

Paris: no, yo pensé que tú lo sabias.

Anaís: esto me pasa por fiarme.

Paris: no te quejes, estas conmigo ¿no?

Anaís: Sí; pero eso no quita que nuestros dos mundos corran peligro.

Paris: al menos no niegues que no intente levantarte él animo.

En eso una criatura de Céfiro muy similar a Fiula (el pez volador) pasa enfrente como si nada, dejándolos fríos.

Anaís: Paris visteis lo mismo que yo?

Paris: creo que sí!.....pero piensa si se juntan los mundos nosotros también, no pasa que aya más moustros y un gran caos.

Anaís: que tienes en cerebro.

Paris: bueno yo solo decía, sabes has andado de un genio últimamente.

Anaís: gracioso......(se queda callada por un instante y luego prosigue) pero tienes razón.

Paris: bueno, sigamos buscando.

Anaís: esta bien. (su carácter cambia a más dócil) 

Dejemos en paz tantito a este par y regresemos a Escocia, donde Ascot ya despertó y se encuentra en sentado a lado de la cama donde descansa Katsika. Sin poder creer y explicar lo que sucedió; al igual que no comprende él por que le llama la atención. En eso entra Marina.

Marina: ya despertó?

Ascot: no; aun no.

Marina: avísame cuando eso suceda, ¿quieres?

Ascot: Sí, ¿por qué?

Marina: lo que pasa es que Lesta debe hablar con ella antes de irnos.

Ascot: esta bien!

Pero había algo que nadie se había percatado era de que Axel, a demás de desmayarla también hizo que despertara como pilar y empezara a recordar dormida quien era. Pero eso no quitaba que Ascot se sintiera atraído hacia ella; y cuando se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla ella despertó.

Ascot: veo que has despertado.

Katsika: ¿Dónde estoy?

Ascot: mmm........ no estoy seguro, pero creo que estamos en la casa de Lesta.

Katsika: y tu ¿quien eres?

Ascot: mi nombre es Ascot y soy de Céfiro.

Katsika: de Céfiro?

En ese instante Lesta entra junto con Marina.

Lesta: ya has despertado!

Katsika: si (se queda callada por un instante)........y creo que pronto me tendré que ir con ellos verdad?

Lesta: si amiga; pero antes quisiera hablar contigo de eso.

Esa fue la señal para que Ascot y Marina salieran y dejaran a las dos amigas; en tanto en Australia; Paris y Anaís siguen buscando sin encontrar nada. Fue en ese instante cuando la piedra de Anaís comienza a brillar.

Anaís: Paris!!!

Paris: que sucede???? (Pregunta al observar la piedra de Anaís.)

Anaís: no lo sé.

Paris: crees que sea por el pilar?

Anaís: quizás, pero será mejor asegurarnos.

Paris: entonces sigamos el brillo.

Ambos corriendo en dirección a donde brilla mas la piedra, el cual los conduce a un edificio de apartamentos.

Anaís: aquí es.

Paris: segura?

Anaís: si, mira. 

En eso se le acerca una joven de unos 19 años quien tiene cabellos castaño y ojos verdes quien los escucha hablar.

Joven: ¿buscan a alguien?

Paris: si a una persona.

Al mirarla Paris se da cuenta que ella tiene un aroma casi idéntico al de Anaís pero no dice nada.

Anaís: ¿nos entendisteis?

Joven: sí, ¿qué tiene de extraño?

Anaís: pero si ni siquiera hemos hablado ingles y Paris no sabe.

Paris: hey!..No me apoyes tanto. (replica mientras le sale una gota en la frente)

Joven: y eso que tiene que ver yo les entiendo; oh! perdonen mi descortesía; mi nombre es Shara.

Anaís: mi nombre es Anaís y soy de Japón.

Paris: mi nombre es Paris y soy de Céfiro.

Anaís: Paris!!!!

Paris: ¿que?

Anaís: discúlpalo Shara, él quiso decir de Japón.

Shara: no hay problema; pero pasen los invito a desayunar.

Anaís: gracias! (ella sospecha que Shara sea el pilar que buscan)

Paris: pero no se enojaran tu familia?

Shara: mi Papa murió hace 3 años y mi madre hace 1 año por lo que vivo con mi hermano, pero el se encuentra en la Universidad.

Anaís: ya veo.

Así los tres entran al departamento; en eso Anaís se percata que su piedra brilla con Shara, lo que le confirma sus sospechas.

Anaís: Paris..

Paris: Sí lo sé; ella es el pilar.

Shara: aquí tienen.

Paris y Anaís: gracias!

Anaís: Shara; disculpa mi imprudencia, pero a veces no sientes que eres diferente ala gente de aquí?

Shara: a decir verdad sí; pero no me digan que ustedes piensan que soy un ser especial al igual que mi hermano (mientras suelta una risa)

Anaís: al igual tu hermano?

Shara: si mi, hermano dice que yo soy un ser sumamente importante y que debo despertar mi verdadero ser pues dice que tarde o temprano vendrán por mí y que en mis sueños puedo ver a los que son como yo. 

Paris: ¿que piensas al respecto?

Shara: nunca lo he tomo encuentra.

Anaís: Shara nosotros........

Anaís no termina su frase cuando se escucha una explosión fueras del edificio; cosa que provoco que nuestros personajes salieran a ver que ocurría. Y vaya la sorpresa que se dieron cuando vieron a Dante, un joven de unos 19 años, blanco y cabello rojizo.

Dante: vaya, vaya, la guerrera y su novio!; gracias por traerme el pilar.

Paris: quien dice que te la trajimos.

Shara: yo te conozco.....eres uno de los de mi sueño.

Dante: me has reconocido, eso quiere decir que ya no tardas en despertar. ( decía mientras se acercaba a Shara)

Paris: no te atrevas a cercarte a ellas.

Dante: y quien me lo va a impedir.

Paris: YO!!!

Exclama Paris con su espada en la mano.

Dante: perfecto un poco de diversión.

Anaís: Paris!

Paris: llévate a Shara de aquí, recuerda lo que dijo Adnira de que si le quitan los sentimientos se perderá.

Anaís: pero no te puedo dejar solo.

Paris: hazlo!!!!!!

Así Anaís al ver a Paris decidido se aleja con Shara (la cual estaba en shok) del lugar dejando a Paris peleando con Dante.

Dante: no dejare que se la lleven.

Paris: pues para evitarlo tendrás que pasar sobre mí.

Dante: no es necesario.

Levanta su mano y de la nada salen caballeros con armaduras rojas.

Anaís: ¿qué?...Shara quédate atrás de mí.

Shara al ver lo que sucedía, recordó su sueño y empezó a comprender lo que le había dicho su hermano.

Shara: ustedes son las personas que vinieron por mí?!!!!

Anaís: si, ya que de ti y de otros mas como tu, depende que nuestro futuro prevalezca.

Le dice Anaís mientras mantiene alejado a los caballeros. En eso Shara mira a Dante quien esta peleando con Paris, y recuerda como él en sus sueños le ayudaba y el cómo siempre estaban juntos; aun que no podía creer que él existiera, ya que solo lo veía en sueños; Mas al ver a sus ojos ve la verdad que caracteriza al pilar rojo.

Shara: Paris; no lastimes a Dante; él es el pilar ROJO!!!!!!!

Paris: ¿QUE? ¿ESTAS SEGURA?

Shara: Si .....él es; Por favor no lo lastimes.

Paris: si el en verdad es el pilar arrojo, ¿qué debo hacer? ya que si no me defiendo me matara, pero no puedo herirlo.

Piensa mientras esquiva los ataques de Dante.

Dante: Jajaajaja.....ahora que sabes quien soy ¿qué piensas hacer?

Paris no sabe que hacer, cosa que aprovecha Dante y le lastima el hombro haciéndola caer.

Anaís y Shara: PARIS!!!!!!!!!!

Anaís corre a donde esta el sin pensarlo dos veces; Sin embargo Shara se queda inmóvil si poder cree lo que ve.

Shara: ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces?

Dante se le acerca y le toma de la cintura, y le susurra al oído.

Dante: Por ti, tu vendrás conmigo; ya que nos espera mi lord. 

Shara: Dante; tu no eras así, que te sucedió?

Dante al oír esta pregunta le mira a los ojos y se da cuenta que ella despertó.

Dante: despertasteis?!

Shara: si, y tu también debes hacerlo.

Dante: ¿de que estas hablando? (le pregunta confundido)

En eso Shara le pone sus manos en el rostro y empieza a irradiar una luz.

Shara: Dante tu no eres así, por favor despierta!

Paris y Anaís se quedan inmóviles al ver lo que hace Shara. Después de un rato la luz que cubría a los dos desaparece y caen. Es en ese instante cuando Paris y Anaís se acercan, Paris levanta un poco a Shara, quien habré los ojos.

Shara: Él estaba bajo la influencia de alguien mas, pero ya esta bien. (Responde mientras suelta una pequeña sonrisa que apenas llega a notarse y después se desmaya.)

De pronto se oye la risa de Yuohnoe.

Yuohnoe: jajajajaja. Nunca pensé que pudieran romper mi hechizó.

Replica mientras atrae a Dante el cual al tenerlo enfrente lo toma en brazos.

Anaís: ¿quién eres? (pregunta al mirara al joven de ojos plateados y cabello grisáceos)

Yuohnoe: dejen presentarme; Yo soy Yuohnoe, recuérdenlo bien ya que pronto serán mis súbditos.

Paris: eso ni pensarlo.

Yuohnoe: ja, eso veremos, pero por el momento hasta pronto.

Así él desaparece entre una neblina espesa el cual también desaparece después, dejando a Anaís y a Shara desmayada en los brazos de Paris.

Paris: será mejor que regresemos a Céfiro cuanto antes.

Anaís: si pero primero debemos hablar con el hermano de Shara.

Paris: tienes razón, adema tienes que sanar mis heridas o se infectara.........o ¿no?

Anaís: en este mundo si, o al menos que quieras que te corte el brazo?

Paris: estas loca!!

Así ambos regresan al departamento. En tanto en Escocia Katsika se despide de Lesta.

Katsika: creo que es mejor que me valla ya verdad?

Lesta: si, pero recuerda todo lo que hablamos.

Katsika: claro.

En ese instante Ascot entra ala habitación, pero se queda en la puerta.

Ascot: disculpen.......

Lesta: pasa, no te quedes hay.

Ascot sé cerca de donde están las dos.

Katsika: Ascot, es como te llamas verdad?

Ascot: si así es

Katsika: gracias por salvarme. (y le suelta una sonrisa)

Ascot se sonroja y se pone algo nervioso.

Lesta: bueno ya es hora no?

Ascot: si, Marina ya esta terminando de abrir el portal.

Lesta: Ascot, te encargo mucho a Katsika, por favor!

Ascot: no se preocupe, yo la protegeré a costa de mi vida.

Katsika al escuchar las palabras de Ascot se sonroja y más cuando él hace una reverencia ante ella y le dice:

Ascot: me haría el honor de acompañarme?

Katsika: seria un placer.

Así; nuestros amigos (Marina, Ascot y Katsika) dejan Escocía y se dirige a Céfiro, en tanto en Australia en el departamento de Shara, ella despierta y ve a Paris y a Anaís quien ya le estaba sanada.

Anaís: a despertasteis!

Shara: Sí gracia.

Anaís: al contrario gracias a ti, ya que si no hubieras interferido, de seguro estaríamos muertos.

En eso Shara reacciona y busca a Dante.

Shara: y Dante?

Anaís y Paris se quedan callados, dándole a entender que el regreso al lado oscuro.

Anaís: lo siento.

Shara: pero si él recordó todo!!!!???? (sobresaltada)

Es en ese momento cuando llega el hermano de Shara, impidiendo que le explicaran que Yuohnoe se llevo a Dante.

Matt: Ya llegue!

Shara: hermano!

Matt: quienes son ellos. (mirando a sus visitantes)

Shara: son Anaís y Paris. .....vinieron por mí, tal como tú lo habéis dicho.

Matt: ya veo; ¿y quien los envía?

Paris: Adnira.

Matt: ya veo; Entonces mi hermana los puede acompañar.

Anaís: disculpe mi intromisión, ¿pero como supo que vendríamos? (pensando que él es algún visionario)

Matt: muy simple; me lo dijo mi madre (mientras se preparaba un café.

Esta repuesta hizo que todos se desplomaran al suelo.

Matt: lo que pasó fue antes de que naciera mi hermana; en esa época mi madre pasaba momento difíciles con mi padre y aun así ayudo a una joven de nombre Adnira cuando más la necesitaba y ella en agradecimiento de concedió el deseo de mi mama de poder concebir diciéndole:

_Eres una persona que brinda su ayuda sin importar quien sea; es por eso que té otorgó este pilar amarillo el cual nacerá junto con tu hija que ha de nacer, por lo que te pido que la cuides, ya que ella junto con otras 6 personas salvaran este mundo._

Mi madre acepto este regalo que le hizo sin pensarlo dos veces y después la joven desapareció, y un tiempo después mi hermana nació, tal como lo había dicho Adnira y las cosas mejoraron.

Shara: por eso me decías todas esas cosas?

Matt: si, además nuestra madre me lo había pedido, antes de morir y con lo que estaba pasando estos últimos días, sabia que este día llegaría pronto. Además ¿cuando has visto animales míticos paseando en la ciudad?

Shara: hermano!(dice en voz baja)

Anaís: Disculpen pero ya tenemos que retirarnos, nos esperan en Céfiro.

Matt: lo comprendo, Shara, cuídate mucho y regresa pronto.

Shara: tenlo por seguro hermano.

Paris: no te preocupes nosotros la protegeremos.

Matt: eso no me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es quien los va a proteger de ella, es muy latosa. (estas palabras hacen caer de nuevo a todos)

Shara: hermano!!!!! (medio molesta)

Matt: es broma; ya sabes que yo me preocupo mucho y gracias a ustedes por cuidar a mi hermana.

Anaís: es un placer.

Paris: bueno; ya es hora.

Shara: Sí, vamonos.

Así, los tres se ponen en marcha rumbo a Céfiro. En tanto en Monterrey Yuohnoe aparece de nuevo en el obispado, donde observa la ciudad.

Yuohnoe: miserables Cefirianos; me han quitado a 3 pilares......¿qué?...

En eso alguien le llama la atención, una joven que pasa solitaria por el lugar en busca de un poco de soledad, por lo que no se percata de que es observada; mas sin embargo Yuohnoe al mirarle su interior se da cuenta que es la dueña del pilar de cristal

Yuohnoe: vaya, vaya, por lo que veo mi suerte esta cambiando........perfecto!!!

Yuohnoe: Adnira, creo que después de todo la victoria será mía...........jajajajaja

Se ríe mientras ve a la joven perderse entre las calles de la ciudad..........

**CONTINUARA...................**

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

Bueno en este capitulo hablare un poco de Shara quien es el pilar que siempre recuerda lo que sucede en sus sueños y sabe la identidad de todos a excepción del de cristal ya que ese pilar se caracteriza por lo reservada y aislada que es; adema que los sueños es la única forma de comunicarse los pilares ya que ellos aun no se conoces, y como ven Shara pensaba que no existían hasta que vio a Dante, y como ven cada pilar tiene un don especial el cual juntos pueden crear o destruir un planeta.....bueno si tiene alguna duda sugerencia ya saben a donde escribir


	6. El pilar morado

**Capitulo 6: el pilar morado**

Ya todos nuestros amigos reunieron a 3 pilares los cuales están camino a Céfiro; en tanto Latiz, Lucy y Guru Clef se encuentran en Monterrey, en busca de los 2 últimos pilares.

Latiz: Guru Clef, logras sentir a esa persona que posee el pilar?

Guru Clef: sí, y esta en esa dirección. (señalando rumbo ala avenida universidad)

Latiz: entonces hay que ponernos en marcha.

Es cuando Latiz y Guru Clef están a punto de comenzar a caminar, cuando se percatan que Lucy no esta.

Latiz: Lucy, ¿donde esta?

Lucy: bueno vamonos (dando una sonrisa mientras que abre la puerta de un taxi)

Latiz: piensas que nos vamos a subir en esa cosa? (replica al ver el taxi)

Lucy: ¿por que no?

Guru Clef: Lucy, no tenemos dinero con que pagar.

Lucy: es cierto, seme havia olvidado!!!! 

Guru Clef y Latiz se caen al oírla. En tanto en otra parte de la ciudad se encuentra la joven que vio Yuohnoe.

Joven: será mejor que me valla o si no aquel se va enojar si llego tarde.

En eso se escucha una voz de hombre.

Voz: aun no comprendes por que te abandonaron ¿verdad?

Joven: ¿quién eres?

Voz: al guíen quien nunca te dejara sola.

Joven: tu que sabes?

Voz: yo sé todo, y sé que han venido por ti.

Joven: ¿¿¿¿¿que?????

Voz: dime; vas a dejar que todo comience de nuevo?

Joven: de que hablas?

Voz: tu sabes a que me refiero.

Joven: ya déjame en paz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En eso la voz se deja de escuchar; y ella se pregunta si fue una ilusión o que; en tanto nuestros amigos llegan a la Universidad de Monterrey.

Lucy: Guru Clef; hay mucha gente aquí; ¿cómo sabremos quien es?

Guru Clef: no te preocupes Lucy él nos reconocerá.

Al terminar de decir estas palabras se escucha un rugir; el cual proviene del estomago de los tres.

Lucy: este....creo que seria mejor buscar algo que comer no?

Latiz: pero recuerda que no tenemos dinero.

En eso Lucy acuerda de algo 

Lucy: es cierto.

Y mete su mano en un bolso del uniforme que trae y saca un billete de 10 dólares.

Latiz: ¿que es eso?

Lucy: es un billete de 10 dólares; se me había olvidado que mi hermano me dio hoy por mis calificaciones.

Guru Clef: y eso para que servirá?

Lucy: para conseguir algo de comer, si es que se aceptan dólares.

En eso Lucy se acerca a un joven, cosa que molesta un poco a Latiz.

Lucy: disculpa, sabes donde hay una cafetería?

El joven: la más cercana esta en arquitectura que esta por toda esta cera derecho y bajando las escaleras a mano derecha esta.

Lucy: gracias!

Así nuestros amigos se dirigen ala cafetería, el cual al llegar se escucha la música que proviene de lugar, al entrar miran unas series de mesas y de una lado todos los alimentos.

Lucy: bueno, consigan una mesa mientras voy por algo de comer.

Latiz y Guru Clef ve que casi no hay mesas solas y cuando al fin encuentran una esta es ocupada inmediatamente, así sucedió varias veces, hasta que miran una sola, pero notan que no son los únicos, si no que hay otro grupo de jóvenes que la vieron también.

Latiz: Guru Clef, estas listo?

Guru Clef: si, alas 3.....1, 2, 3.

Al correr ambos grupos se percatan de una silueta femenina les gano el lugar; mas sin embargo Latiz y Guru Clef reconocieron la silueta, la cual no era otra que la de Lucy, dejando a ambos grupos perplejos; Latiz y Guru Clef se confían y caminan mas lento; pero no confiaban que uno de los chavos del otro grupo se intereso por Lucy, el cual se le acerca.

Chavo: ¿eres nueva? O bienes a inscribirte.

Lucy: ninguna de las dos; busco a una persona.

Mientras tanto Latiz se da cuenta de la intención del chavo lo cual no le agrada y se pone atrás de Lucy.

Latiz: disculpa, no viene sola.

Lucy al percatarse de lo que sucedía decide intervenir.

Lucy: te presento a mis amigos Latiz y Guru Clef

Al decir esto el chavo se intimida y se va. Es en ese instante cuando Latiz y Guru Clef se percatan de la presencia del pilar morado.

Latiz: Guru Clef. !!!!!!

Guru Clef: es él.

Lucy: ¿quien? (mientras comía unas papas)

Latiz: el pilar morado

Lucy se levanta y se retira de la mesa mientras Latiz y Guru Clef, observan de donde proviene esa sensación y miran a un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés; además que era de estatura baja con apariencia de niño. El cual no dura mucho tiempo en el lugar por lo que deciden seguirlo, pero más adelante se les pierde, así que deciden regresar ala cafeta por si regresaba Lucy; además aun no comían nada de lo que les compro Lucy.

Después de un tiempo se empiezan a preocupar por la ausencia de Lucy y deciden ir en su busca cuando ella aparece enfrente de ellos.

Lucy: ya regrese.

Latiz: ¿Dónde estabas?

Lucy: fui a recorrer el lugar, pero me perdí; fue ahí cuando encontré a Rubén quien me acompaño de regreso.

Latiz al voltear a ver quien era Rubén notan que es el mismo al que seguían.

Lucy: Rubén; ellos son Latiz y Guru Clef.

Rubén: mucho gusto.

Pero cual es la sorpresa cuando notan que la voz de Rubén es muy similar ala de Guru Clef de niño.

Guru Clef: ¿quieres tomar asiento?

Rubén: no gracias espero a una persona.

Lucy: pero si tu me dijisteis que se quedaron de ver aquí!

Rubén: si pero mi amiga es muy tímida y no le gusta hablar con desconocidos; amenos........

Guru Clef: amenos de que?

Rubén: de nada. (contesta medio nervioso)

Lucy: ándale no te hagas de rogar (mientras que lo sienta junto a Latiz.)

Rubén: bueno que es lo que hacen; pues sé que no son de aquí!

Latiz: ¿Cómo sabes que no somos de aquí?

Rubén se le queda mirando a los ojos de Latiz y es cuando ve paisajes de Céfiro en su mente. En eso Lucy interfiere.

Lucy: no somos de México. 

Rubén: pero tu tan siquiera eres de este planeta

Guru Clef se queda sombrado por su respuesta. Después Rubén se levante y prosigue.

Rubén: ¿Que quieres de nosotros?

Guru Clef: su ayuda para salvar a los dos mundos.

Agarrando sus cosas y como queriéndose ir es detenido por Latiz y lo vuelve a sentar.

Latiz: sabemos que tu sabes la identidad del pilar de cristal!

Rubén: No, lo se.

Cosa que no le satisface la respuesta a Guru Clef. es en ese momento que llega Odett; quien era una joven la cual era de estatura de Lucy y su comportamiento era similar al de ella; su piel era aperlada como el durazno y cabellos oscuros como la noche.

Odett: Rubén!!! (saludándole con un beso en la mejilla)

Rubén: ya nos vamos?( responde inmediatamente con tono serio)

Odett: ¿pero quienes son ellos?

Rubén voltea y se le queda mirando por un momento y después contesta.

Rubén: son Latiz, Guru Clef y Lucy; son recién ingresado de Japón.

Odett: son de Japón!!!!!(contesta con interés)

Rubén al mirar el interés de Odett se decía en la mente.

Rubén: se me olvidaba su afición por los japoneses.

Odett: mucho gusto mi Odett 

Responde mientras se sienta en la mesa, en tanto Latiz la mira con ojos de curiosidad; y Rubén al ver la conducta de Odett la levanta y se la lleva del lugar; provocando que Latiz, Guru Clef y Lucy lo sigan; en el camino Rubén habla con Odett ya que ella es el pilar de Cristal el cual ya duda de sí misma, pero Rubén no dejara que tome una mala decisión.

Odett: ¿por que hicisteis eso?

Rubén: aun no estoy seguro de lo que quieren pero por si las dudas ciérrate; pues también te buscan y a mí ya me encontraron.

Odett: ¿de que hablas?

Rubén: de la identidad de los pilares.

Odett: ¿?

Rubén: luego te explico.

En eso momento ellos caminaban por una explanada cuando una luz cumbre el lugar; de la cual sale una figura masculina; que detiene a Rubén y a Odett.

Odett: ¿ que rayos es eso?

Rubén: No lo se; pero tu ciérrate. (replica mientras le agarra la mano con mas fuerza)

Mientras tanto Lucy, Latiz y Guru Clef llegan al lugar y miran ya ala perfección al joven de ojos plateados y cabello grisáceo.

Lucy: ¿Quién eres?

Yuohnoe: ¿Acaso Adnira no a hablado de mi?

Guru Clef: Yuohnoe!!

Yuohnoe: así es (responde mientras da una reverencia)

En eso Yuohnoe siente como el pilar morado trata de entrar en su mente sin resultado alguno, por lo que voltea en dirección a Rubén.

Yuohnoe: sabes que eres como una aguja tratando de penetrar el acero.

Rubén: pero tan siquiera lo intente.

Yuohnoe: vaya, vaya; el enano tiene agallas.

Rubén al oír estas palabras se da la vuelta y trata de irse pero Yuohnoe no lo deja inmovilizándolo.

Odett: Rubén!!!!!! (mientras trata de moverlo)

Lucy y Latiz al verlo se lanza contra Yuohnoe, pero no logra darle ningún impacto, en tanto Guru Clef va a donde esta Odett y Rubén.

Odett: ayúdalo por favor!!!

Guru Clef: haré todo lo que pueda!

Guru Clef trata de romper él hechizó, pero no logra resultado alguno, por lo que le pide que ayuda Rubén quien aun no se puede mover.

Guru Clef: necesito que pongas de tu parte!!!

De esta manera Rubén mira a los ojos de Guru Clef y ve a los 7 pilares reunidos, junto con el sueño caótico que tuvo antes. Eso hace que él recapacite sobre ellos tres, pero aun así duda en revelar sobre la identidad del pilar de Cristal

Rubén: esta bien los ayudare.

Al decir estas palabras Rubén comienza a resplandecer una luz morada, la cual rompe de inmediato él hechizó de Yuohnoe. El cual aun sigue peleando con Latiz y Lucy quien ya están muy agotados.

Yuohnoe: no pensé que el enano estuviera tan despierto.

Rubén: nada es como lo vez.

Yuohnoe: estas en lo cierto; pero yo sé algo que ellos no saben!

Rubén: la verdad es algo que muy poco comprenden y es lo más difícil de encontrar.

Odett al escuchar las palabras de Rubén se queda pensativa y retrocede; provocando que tanto Guru Clef como Latiz sospechen de quien sea ella; pero no sienten nada de su parte. En tanto Rubén como Yuohnoe siguen peleando.

Yuohnoe: no importa el pilar será mío y tu no lo podrás evitar.

Rubén: aun muerto vendría a evitarlo (en sentido irónico)

Yuohnoe: eso lo veremos; pues al final ese pilar vendrá a mí por su propia voluntad y tu no podrás hacer nada

Mientras le dirige una mirada a Odett; cosa que el único que se percata de eso es Rubén.

Rubén: primero se congela el infierno antes que eso suceda.

Al terminar estas palabras Lucy y Latiz se lanzan nuevo contra Yuohnoe; el cual responde a su ataque hiriéndolos. De esta manera se acerca a Rubén para llevárselo; pero en eso Guru Clef transporta a todos a otro lugar dejando a Yuohnoe solo.

Yuohnoe: no importa que desaparezcan, ya que solo retardan lo inevitable.

En tanto en otra parte de Monterrey, Guru Clef y los demás aparecen junto con Odett y Rubén.

Lucy: ¿en donde estamos?

Odett: estamos en el Bosque de las Torres.

Rubén: eso significa que estamos cercas de Lorena ¿no?

Odett: Sí

Guru Clef: ahora comprendes por que necesitamos que nos acompañes?

Rubén: esta bien; pero con una condición.

Latiz: ¿cual?

Rubén: que ella nos acompañe (señalando a Odett)

Guru Clef: por que ella?

Rubén: por que el ya la vio y sabe que si él la ataca yo responderé.

Guru Clef: esta bien.

Latiz: ¿nos dirás quien es el pilar de cristal?

Rubén: ya te dije que no sé quien sea.

Lucy: ¿entonces por que Adnira dijo que si te encontrábamos; Encontraríamos al pilar de cristal? (pregunta algo pensativa)

Odett no pronuncia palabra alguna; ya que dentro de ella hay un conflicto el cual la atormenta, en tanto Latiz se le queda mirando tratando de ver que oculta pero no puede ver nada, cosa que se pregunta él ¿por qué?

Rubén: no sé por que les dijo que si me encontraban encontrarían al pilar de cristal.

Guru Clef: esta bien, será mejor que regresamos a Céfiro y aya veremos que podemos hacer, pero primero sanaremos sus heridas.

Así Guru Clef sana las heridas de Lucy y Latiz, mientras Rubén se acerca a Odett quien esta sentada en las raíces de un árbol cerca del riachuelo, el cual se encontraba a unos pasos.

Rubén: ¿estas bien?

Odett: si, es solo que....

Rubén: aun piensas en lo que le paso a Eduardo y los paso con Lían, ¿verdad?

Odett: si y la verdad ya dudo que yo sea persona quien dices que soy.

Rubén: ¿por que lo dices?

Odett: por todo.

Rubén: pero tu sabes que ellos nunca creyeron; además el único que creyó fue el que te protegió a un con su vida, en cuanto a Lían, ese era el destino.

Odett: Sí, pero....

Rubén: ¿pero que?

Odett: nada olvídalo.

Rubén: tu sabes que yo no olvido nada.

Odett: no?...¿seguro?

Rubén: bueno algunas cosas...(replica con cara de yo no fui)

Odett: algunas, quieras que te acuerde cuando se te olvido que debías hablarme y cuando me dejasteis plantada en tu facultad........

Rubén: bueno, pero ya no me regañes!!! (contesta con voz de niño enojado)

Odett: Ok, te perdono

Rubén: gracias!

En eso aparece Lucy atrás de ellos.

Lucy: ya es hora de irnos.

Rubén: esta bien.

Así ya estando juntos, Guru Clef habré el portal el cual al travesarlo llegan al salón del trono donde Paris, Anaís y Marina los esperan.

Anaís: bienvenidos!!!....los esperábamos. (mientras abraza a Lucy)

En eso Paris se percata de la presencia de Rubén y Odett.

Paris: Conque ellos son los pilares?

Rubén: no, ella no, solo yo!

Marina se le queda mirando a Rubén, ya que se le a figura ver a Ascot, cuando era niño.

Marina: oye te me haces familia.

Rubén: si ya sé que me parezco a Ascot cuándo era niño!

Marina: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Rubén: por que tu mente es como una burbuja que se trasparenta todo.

Cosa que al escuchar Marina se molesta.

Marina: y ¿quien te da autorización de ver mi mente? (responde sarcásticamente)

Rubén: nadie; pero los dejas ver; por lo que creo que todo mundo sabe tus secretos.

Marina: y a ti que te importa (mientras se voltea y se va ofendida)

Rubén: yo nada: pero ala otra no seas tan abierta (le grita Rubén mientras la ve salir)

Lucy: creo que Marina no aguanta tu sarcasmo. (mientras voltea a ver a Rubén)

Rubén: Creo que le falta carácter.

En eso Odett se atreve hablar, después de permanecer callada.

Odett: Rubén ya compórtate por favor!

Rubén: esta bien ( responde como niño regañado)

Guru Clef: Paris.

Paris: Sí

Guru Clef: y los demás?

Paris: todos han regresado, con los pilares.

Latiz: solo nos falta el pilar de cristal (replica mientras cele queda mirando a Rubén)

Lucy, se percata de lo que estaba sucediendo entre Rubén y Latiz por lo que decide intervenir.

Lucy: Rubén, quieres que te enseñe el palacio?

Guru Clef: es buena idea Lucy, así nos darás tiempo de ver donde esta él ultimo pilar que falta.

Lucy: tu que dices Rubén?

Rubén: si, vamos Odett (mientras le agarra de la mano)

Anaís: yo los acompaño.

Así Lucy, Anaís y sus dos acompañantes salen del lugar, mientras que Guru Clef se queda con Latiz y Paris, quienes llaman a Adnira en forma telepática, y quien responde presentándose como un holograma.

Adnira: si, Guru Clef.

Guru Clef: Adnira, ya reunimos a casi todos, pero ala que aun no encontramos es al pilar de Cristal.

Latiz: yo creo que Rubén nos miente, ya que trate de entrar en la mente de la joven que lo acompaña pero solo veo el cielo.

Adnira: eso es raro, ya que de siempre se ha sabido que el pilar morado jamás se deja sola al pilar de Cristal.

Paris: pero si es así ¿donde esta?

Adnira: mmmm.....hace poco se sintió la presencia del pilar en la tierra, junto al morado, pero por alguna extraña razón, desapareció su luz.

Paris: entonces el pilar aun se encuentra en la tierra?

Adnira: no, ella ya no esta en la tierra

Latiz: entonces esta aquí!

Adnira: no; tampoco esta en Céfiro.

Guru Clef: entonces debe estar escondida.

Paris: ¿por que habría de estarlo?

Latiz: no lo sé; pero sé quien lo sabe, mas no nos lo piensa decir.

Guru Clef: crees que lo sepa ese chico.

Latiz: Sí, pero la pregunta seria ¿por qué lo oculta?

Adnira: la razón debe ser por que el pilar morado siempre sé a caracterizado por proteger al pilar central.

Guru Clef: entonces hay que esperar a que él nos lo diga.

Adnira: pues eso dudo que suceda.

Paris: por que?¡

Adnira: por que algo le debió de suceder al pilar para que el se comporte así.

Guru Clef: entonces no nos queda otra opción que volver ala tierra y seguir buscando al pilar.

Paris: yo iré.

Latiz: yo también iré

En eso se escucha la voz de Ráfaga, el cual entra ala salón.

Ráfaga: no yo iré.

Latiz: Ráfaga.

Guru Clef: es cierto, tu Latiz debes de que darte, ya que te necesito aquí.

Latiz: esta bien.

Así, los dos jóvenes regresan ala tierra, mientras Latiz y Guru Clef, van en busca de los demás; en tanto en otra parte del palacio Lucy y Anaís les enseñan sus habitaciones a Rubén y a Odett.

Lucy: Rubén esta es tu habitación. 

Le dice mientras habrá la puerta de un cuarto el cual es de color lila y posee el piso de mármol, el cual también el tocador es del mismo material con tres espejos, y en el centro yacía un cama ovalada, y sobre ella un cambio de ropa; cosa que le agrado a Rubén.

Odett: hay Dios, lo único que faltaba!!!

Anaís: ¿que quiere decir?

Odett: lo que quiero decir es que ya no vamos a poder sacar a Rubén de aquí.

Lucy: por que?

Odett: por que Rubén le gusta los espejos.

Rubén: ya te oí!!!! (el cual se encontraba enfrente del espejo)

Odett: jijijijiji 

Rubén: no preocupes; también iré a ver tu cuarto.

Anís: no es apropiado que un hombre entre al cuarto de una señorita.

Rubén: pero si ya entrado miles de veces a su cuarto en la tierra.

Odett: Sí; pero recuerda que las razones por las que entras a mi cuarto es por la computadora; además siempre ha estado alguien de mi familia con nosotros.

Rubén: es cierto.

Anaís: entonces no hay excusa, tu té quedas aquí mientras nosotras la llevamos a su cuarto.

Odett: lo siento.

Responde mientras es empujada por Anaís y Marina, dejando a Rubén es su cuarto y algo preocupado por si la descubren. En el camino las tres chicas se encuentran a Marina.

Marina: a ¿donde van?

Lucy: vamos a llevar a Odett a su habitación.

Marina: las acompaño.

Así las 4 jovencitas se ponen en camino mientras tratan de que Odett se sienta a gusto.

Marina: y el enano? (refiriéndose a Rubén)

Lucy: se quedo en su habitación.

Anaís: por lo que veo te llevas muy bien con él.

Marina: ¿que?, Estas loca, es un grosero de primera, yo no se como lo soportas. (dirigiéndose a Odett)

Odett: cuando lo tratas con mas naturalidad es muy lindo y puede llegar a ser un buen confidente.

Marina: hablas de el cómo si fuera tu único amigo.

Odett: se podría decir (replica en voz baja)

Anaís: ¿que dices?

Odett: he!..este..Nada que abecés Rubén también se comporta como un niño.

Marina: eso se nota a leguas.

Lucy: pues yo creo que Marina y Rubén terminara siendo buenos amigos.

Marina: ni que estuviera loca!!!!

Anaís: bueno hemos llegado.

Odett: gracias!!!

Lucy: si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírnoslos.

Odett: Sí gracias!

Así las tres guerreras se retiran dejando a Odett sola, es en ese momento cuando escucha de nuevo la voz.

Voz: ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que dure?

Odett: ¿que?

Voz: tu sabes que eres el pilar.

Odett: yo no soy quien dice!!!

Voz: ahora té niegas, antes no lo hacías.

Odett: yo jamás lo fui.

Voz: te gustaba serlo cuando el estaba contigo!!

Odett: no es cierto!

Voz: y tu el creísteis que se quedaría contigo"

Odett: cállate!

Voz: te lastima verdad?......además ¿como sabes que el no te dejara sola?

Odett: de que hablas?

Voz: de Rubén......ellos saben quien es el y se lo llevaran lejos de ti, dejándote de nuevo sola.

Odett: aun que el este lejos siempre seremos amigos.

Voz: amigos?...los que dijeron ser tus amigos te dejaron sola o me ¿equivoco?

Odett: no.

Voz: tu sabes que si estas conmigo nunca estarás sola, piénsalo!!!

Así la voz desaparece dejando a Odett sola en su habitación y pensativa en todo lo que le dijo la voz y recordando su pasado que la atormenta.

Odett: la soledad!!!

Odett: yo siempre viví sola.....y moriré sola; ese a sido siempre mi destino...

Piensa mientras mira por la ventana como Céfiro y la tierra están ya casi unidas.........

**CONTINUARA.....**

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

En este capitulo puse a Rubén un amigo quien le gusta los cómics, y quien me dio la idea de poner a Odett; cosa que gracias por eso Rubén; sin embargo espero que no te enojes por la pequeña modificación que le di a tu personaje. Y ya sabes si me vas a reclamar ya sabes a donde escribir..=)


	7. Un amigo inesperado

**Capitulo 7: un amigo inesperado.**

En nuestro capitulo anterior ya están todos los pilares reunidos, mas sin embargo la identidad del pilar de cristal aun no se revela, por lo que Paris y Ráfaga regresan ala tierra para ver donde yace ese pilar. En tanto Odett aun duda quien sea ella realmente. En tanto Guru Clef, reúne a todos los pilares en el jardín para explicarles él ¿por qué son llamados?.

Guru Clef: sé que ya han de saber él por que están aquí; Mas sin embargo aun nos falta una persona por encontrar la cual es vital en este asunto y es quien nos puede ayudar a recuperar a sus amigos quienes están bajo la influencia de la oscuridad.

Al oír a Guru Clef; los pilares se miran entre sí; sin pronunciar palabras; hasta que Karuka rompe el silencio

Karuka: ya es solo cuestión de tiempo para que la batalla comience.

Shara: es cierto.

Rubén al ver a todos consternados prosigue:

Rubén: al parecer todos los presentes, sabemos lo que pasa, y lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que ese pilar aparezca; y en tanto creo que seria mejor prepáranos para lo que ocurra.

Katsika: tiene razón Rubén; además es cuestión de tiempo para que Céfiro y la tierra se vean mutuamente.....

Karuka: entonces lo que hay que hacer es comenzar abrir el portal que nos llevara al templo....no cree?

Todos: es cierto

En tanto en otra parte del castillo Odett da un paseo por los alrededores donde aun piensa sobre lo que ocurre; mas sin embargo no se percata que Latiz la observa, hasta que ella llega a mismo lugar donde Latiz y su hermano Zagato se veían en las ruinas del castillo de la princesa Esmeralda (es el mismo lugar donde Zagato le pregunta a Latiz sobre el sistema del pilar). Es donde hace destacar su presencia.

Latiz: no estas algo lejos del palacio!

Odett: ha eres tu!

Latiz: ¿que haces aquí?

Odett: explorando el lugar.

Latiz: sola!?

Odett: Sí, por que?

Latiz: no temes que llegue algún servidor de Yuohnoe!?

Odett: eso me tiene sin cuidado.

Latiz: ¿por que?

Odett: por lo que lo que me pase no le afecta a nadie; si es acaso solo a mi familia; pero ellos ni siquiera saben que estoy aquí.

Latiz: y tu amigo?...¿no crees que se preocuparía?

Odett: no, ya que no soy su única amiga, hay como otras 3 o 4 que también son importantes para él; además el ya pronto se olvidara de mí.

Latiz: ¿por que dices eso?

Odett: por que eso es lo que me pasa con todos mi amigos, me olvidan.

Latiz: ¿te olvidan?

Odett: si, así es siempre lo que pasa en la tierra.

Latiz: y no te sientes sola? (recordando la vez que conoció a Lucy)

Odett: sola!?...la soledad siempre a sido mi amiga, es por eso que crezco sola y moriré sola.

Latiz: pues por lo que veo en tu amigo se preocupa por ti.

Odett: quizás, pero él tiene cosas mejor que hacer, que ponerme atención.

Latiz: yo....

Latiz no acaba la frase cuando es interrumpido por Axel, con un ataque por lo que la reacción de Latiz es proteger ala persona que yace junto a el.

Axel: vaya, tu titulo bien merecido lo tienes...."el gran espadachín y mago de Céfiro"

Latiz: gracias por el cumplido; aun que no sabría que decir de ti!

Axel: nada solo despídete!!!

Reanuda su ataque; en tanto la explosión es escuchada en el palacio.

Lucy: Guru Clef!!!

Mientras que entra bruscamente en el jardín seguida por Anaís y Marina.

Guru Clef: esa explosión provino cercas de las ruinas del antiguo palacio.

En eso Rubén se preocupa; ya que Odett no esta con él; por lo que corre a buscarla sin ninguna satisfacción; por lo que decide regresar con los de más.

Rubén: Odett no esta!!!!!!

Lucy: Latiz tampoco (replica después de haberlo buscado por todos lados)

Guru Clef: él debió de oír la explosión y de seguro fue a ver; si es que ya esta con Odett 

Lucy: vamos chicas.

Así las tres guerreras salen en busca de Odett y Latiz, en tanto Latiz y Axel siguen con su batalla, la cual va muy pareja, En tanto Odett los mira como se pelea mientras que escucha la voz de nuevo.

Voz: vez como se matan entre sí, siendo que son de la misma especie, ¿qué piensas hacer?

Odett: yo no puedo hacer nada, soy una simple persona común y corriente.

Voz: tu sola te engañas, acaso le temes tanto ala soledad?

Odett: yo no le temo ya que siempre ha sido parte de mí.

Voz: entonces ven a mí y ya no estarás sola.

Odett: ya no estaré sola!!??

Es cuando aparece una sombra delante de ella; la cual le extiende su mano, en tanto Latiz sigue peleando y se percata de la presencia.

Latiz: ¿que demonios? (mientras que voltea a ver a Odett)

Latiz: Odett, no lo hagas!!!!

Grita mientras se defiende del ataque de Axel. Odett no lo escucha pero se queda pensativa y no sabe que hacer si tomar la mano o no.

Axel: es inútil ella no te escucha.

Latiz: ¿que?

Axel: no puedo creer que estén ciegos!!!!! (mientras empuja lejos a Latiz)

Latiz: ¿de que hablas?

Axel: de.....

Lucy: Latiz!!!

Lucy no deja concluir a Axel, ya que llega junto con Anaís y Marina, es en ese momento cuando Odett se desploma al no haber tomado la mano de la sombra, y las guerreras piensan que se debió por culpa de Axel.

Anaís: ¿que le hicisteis?

Axel: yo no le he hecho nada.

Marina: no te creemos!!

Axel: no es necesario que me crean, ya que el verdadero daño ella sola se lo ha hecho, junto con los de su especie.

Lucy: explícate.

Axel: no tengo por que!!......haaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! (ataca alas guerreras mágicas y a Latiz)

En eso se ve un resplandor el cual deja inconsciente a Axel, mientras que Lucy, Marina, Anaís y Latiz miran quien hizo tal acto y ve a Paris y a Ráfaga con una joven, de cabellos negros, tez blanca y ojos azulados, además que vestía de blanco.

Anaís: Paris!!!! (mientras corría a su encuentro)

Paris: he regresado y además hemos encontrado a una persona quien puede ser el pilar de Cristal.

Latiz: ¿como? (mientras mira ala desconocida)

Latiz no comprendía como esa joven desconocida podía ser el pilar, si él estaba seguro que Odett era, ya que poseía todas las características. En tanto en otra parte la cual estaba entre la tierra y Céfiro, Adnira yace mirando el agua de los pilares, en donde ve como ambos planetas ya están juntos y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se miren, cuando escucha una voz.

Voz: aun tienes la esperanza en que los seres humanos cambien?

Adnira: por lo que veo has podido entrar aquí? Yuohnoe!

Yuohnoe: me has reconocido!

Adnira: ¿como no habría de reconocerte si tu fuisteis el causante del caos en Eternía.

Yuohnoe: si, pero si no hubiera sido por el guerrero de fuego y el caballero de luz; Eternía habría sido mía, y tu hubieras estado a mi lado.

Adnira: acaso no comprendes que eso que deseas no puedes tener?

Yuohnoe: por cierto sabias que una joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules; la cual no es ni de la tierra ni de Céfiro ha llegado?

Adnira: ¿que?

Yuohnoe: como lo oyes. A demás como veras ya soy mas fuerte que tu.

Adnira: si pero aun hay una persona que te supera.

Yuohnoe: si, pero al menos tengo lo suficiente para obtener lo que quiero a ahorita.

Adnira: si te lo permito. (mientras crea una espada de la nada y su ropaje cambia a un traje más corto)

Yuohnoe: no has cambiado en nada.

Adnira: eso veremos 

Así Adnira se lanza al ataque de Yuohnoe, el cual también responde.

Yuohnoe: sigues con la misma agilidad, pero veremos que tal eres con ellos.

Mientras señala a una esquina del lugar el cual esta cubierto de sombras y de ellas surge dos siluetas que no eran otros que Jhon y Dante.

Adnira: ¿Cómo pudisteis?

Yuohnoe: mientras obtenga lo que quiera todo se vale.

Replica mientras que Adnira es sujetada por estas personas y la ponen dentro de una esfera de Cristal; En el cual comienza a quedarse dormida.

Yuohnoe: duerme, que cuando despiertes veras otro amanecer tanto de la tierra como de Céfiro.....jajajajaja.

En tanto en el palacio Latiz llega ante la presencia de Guru Clef quien se encontraba en su habitación y le cuenta todo lo que sucedió.

Guru Clef: conque eso sucedió?

Latiz: si, Odett yace en su cuarto dormida, Axel en el cuarto protegido con el campo y la nueva joven yace en el salón de la corona, mas no dice nada, solo permanece callada y mira todo a su alrededor.

Guru Clef se queda callado por un instante y después prosigue.

Guru Clef: esta bien, pero ahora tenemos un problema mas.

Latiz: ¿cual?

Guru Clef: Adnira esta presente pero no responde, algo malo sucedió.

Latiz: ¿que sugieres que hagamos?

Guru Clef: Paris ha encontrado una buena candidata para el pilar de Cristal y si ella es la indica podrá abrir el portal, y hacer reaccionar a los dos que están bajo la influencia de Yuohnoe.

En tanto Odett aun yacía dormida en cuarto, pero en sus sueños, estaba presente Eduardo, su amigo ya fallecido quien era de ojos color miel, tez blanca y de estatura de Ascot.

Odett: Eduardo!!!???

Eduardo: Odett, ¿por que no me dejas ir?

Odett: perdona! (mientras mira al suelo)

Eduardo: (mira a Odett por un instante) perdóname tu.

Odett: yo?

Eduardo: por que te cause daño y por que no cumplí mi juramento de quedarme contigo.

Odett: no sabes cuanta falta me haces; me siento sola y una completa tonta (se suelta en llanto mientras se abraza de Eduardo)

Eduardo: no seas severa contigo, tu estabas muy enamorada que no te distes cuenta de la realidad con Lían y en cuanto a los demás ya sabias que tarde o temprano sucedería, pues se tenia que hacer un lugar para que esto sucediera.

Odett: pero me siento sola de nuevo, tu y José era los únicos que me quería tal como soy y no por lo que tengo dentro de mi

Eduardo: la soledad es parte de todos, pero hay que saber superarlo, además tu siempre fuisteis la mas fuerte de todos y no tienes por que temer.

José: además tu no estas sola (mientras que aparece detrás de ella)

Odett: José!!

José: si, aquí estoy y aun que Eduardo y yo no estemos presentes, siempre estamos contigo, por eso nunca estas sola.

Odett: lo sé, pero...

José: además a ahorita te necesitan, para salvar el mundo que tanto los tres queremos.

Odett: pero ya no me siento igual, no tengo sueños y estoy vacía.

Eduardo: si los tienes, al igual que hay gente aquí que quiere acercarse a ti, pero tu no los dejas.

José: es solo cuestión que tu te dejes, además tu nunca has dependido de las demás personas para tener sueños, ya que desde antes que te conociéramos ya tenias sueños.

Odett: tienen razón, pero como se que camino seguir.

Eduardo: lo sabrás cuando se presente. 

José: pero ya es hora que nos vallamos.

Odett: es necesario?

Eduardo: si, pero siempre estamos contigo....

José: y recuerda que nosotros siempre te quebremos....

Así Odett se despierta y queda confundida por su sueño, lo cual le inquieta y decide salir de su cuarto a caminar; en tanto vallamos con Ascot; quien se dirige ala habitación de Katsika. llevando en manos una cajita negra. Mientras que varias cosas giran por su mente.

Ascot: será mejor decírselo ahora, ya que al terminar esto no se si pueda decírselo.

Katsika: hola!

Ascot voltea y mira como ella estaba empapada.

Ascot: ¿que te sucedió?

Katsika: lo que paso es que estaba practicando con Karuka, y pues terminamos así, (en eso ella mira la cajita)....y eso?

Ascot: Es para ti!

Katsika: para mi? (mientras que la toma)

Ascot: si ábrela cuando estés sola......(y sale corriendo del lugar)

Katsika entra a su habitación y abre la caja el cual contenía un anillo y una carta que decía:

DESDE TU LLEGADA

_Yo vivía en la oscuridad_

_Donde nada existe_

_Y todo es oscuridad._

_No conocía lo que es amar,_

_Ni lo que es ser amada;_

_En si no tenia fin de ser._

_Hasta que tu presencia _

_Llego a iluminar mi vida;_

_Así del vacío: nació la gloria._

_Con tu calidez_

_Ya no estoy sola;_

_En mi camino solo hay felicidad_

_Pues me has enseñado a vivir,_

_Ha oír los cantos del amanecer;_

_Donde el sol y tu calor son uno solo._

_Te amo y no puedo evitarlo.........._

_Perdona si soy insolente pero desde que te conocí, te has convertido en algo importante y quiero que aceptes esto que te doy, ya que si en dado caso ya no llego a ver después que todo esto termine, podré verte aun así mediante el anillo el cual con desearlo dejara que nos veamos las veces que los desees._

_atte._

**_Ascot _**

Katsika: Ascot!!! (mientras se sonroja)

En cuanto a Ascot, yacía en alas afueras del palacio donde aun no captaba como pudo hacer semejante cosa, y no dejaba de pensar en la reacción que ella podría tener; por otra parte Shara se despierta toda asustada ya que sueña a Adnira encerrada y corre a ver a Guru Clef, cuando se topa con Karuka.

Karuka: que te sucede?

Shara: Adnira!

Karuka: ella esta en el templo según Guru Clef.

Shara: no; corre peligro.

Karuka: segura?

Shara: si!

En eso llega Caldina.

Caldina: ¿que les sucede niñas?

Karuka: hay problemas y muy serios!

Lucy: ¿cuales?

Pregunta Lucy quien también llega al lugar con Latiz.

Shara: Adnira, corre peligro, y nosotros también.

Latiz: que dices?

Guru Clef: ella esta en lo cierto 

Quien aparece con la joven misteriosa 

Lucy: Guru Clef!

Guru Clef: necesito que traigan de inmediato a todos al salón, deprisa.

Así Lucy y Caldina van en busca de los demás, mientras que los que están ahí se dirigen al salón de la corona. En eso un rugir se escucha por todo Céfiro, el cual después le prosigue con fuertes temblores y de la nada comienzan aparecer edificios.

Guru Clef: tenias razón!

Se dirige ala joven mientras ve la catástrofe que esta ocurriendo; en tanto Rubén se topa a Odett, lo cual le preocupa un poco su comportamiento últimamente.

Rubén: Odett

Odett: si, dime!

Rubén: que te sucede?...No-as sido la misma últimamente.

Odett: no se a que te refieres.

Rubén: traes algo, pero no se que es.

Odett: no es nada.

Rubén: a mi no me engañas; traes algo.

Odett: ya te dije que no es nada. (mientras mira a lo lejos)

Rubén: ¿ qué piensas?

Odett: en que aun no es tiempo!!!

Rubén: tiempo?..de ¿que?

Odett no le contesta y sigue su camino, mas cuando Rubén trata de seguirla, le detiene Marina.

Marina: enano, dicen que nos reunamos en.......

Rubén: en el salón principal.....lo sé....

Marina: esta bien, pero deja de meterte en mi mente.

Rubén: lo aré cuando tu dejes de ser un libro abierto.

Marina se queda callada por un momento y se voltea en dirección al salón, pero se detiene y se dirige a Rubén con tono distinto.

Marina: bueno y que esperas ya vamonos!!!!

Rubén no dice nada ya que le extraña el cambio de Marina, pero aun así no deja de preguntarse que se trama Odett ya ella nunca le había ocultado nada. Mas sin embargo accedió a seguir a Marina.

Rubén: y tu cambio a que se debe?

Marina: ya vez no soy un libro abierto como dices!

Rubén: hay no empieces. (contesta sarcásticamente)

Así los dos desaparecen en el camino, en tanto Odett entra a un cuarto donde hay un gran ventanal en donde observa todos los cambio que ocurre; en eso se oye una la voz de Axel quien yace en la cúpula de protección.

Axel: falta poco para que el caos se libere.

Odett: perdón?

Axel mira a Odett por un instante y ella hace lo mismo; después de un rato Axel prosigue

Axel: aun no te perdonas lo que le paso a tu amigo Eduardo quien dio la vida por ti al igual que no te perdonas el haber entregado tus sentimientos y sueños a una persona quien no te correspondió verdad?

Odett: Cómo sabes? (mientras entra ala cúpula)

Axel: yo fui creado de la oscuridad por eso no me es difícil ver lo que ocultas. 

Replica mientras tiene los ojos cerrados, en eso siente como alguien cura sus heridas; por lo que al abrir sus ojos mira como Odett esta dentro junto con el sin temor alguno.

Axel: por que lo haces?

Odett: por que a pesar de ser nuestro enemigo, creo que también tienes derecho a que alguien sane tus heridas.

Axel: tu?

Odett: shhhhhh!!

Axel: por lo que veo has aceptado quien eres; mas sin embargo hay algo que no te gusta de ti y eso es peligroso que lo lleves.

Odett: ¿por?

Axel: puedes crear una maldición sobre la tierra o céfiro.

Odett: y por que me dices todo esto?

Axel: digamos que es en pago por curar mis heridas.

Odett: sabes a pesar de que digan que eres peligroso, a mí no me lo pareces.

Axel al oír estas palabras se ponen nervioso, el cual no comprende el por que, pero la conversación de ambos es interrumpida por una gran estruendo y relámpagos que comienza a caer por todo el planeta, el cual ya es a consecuencia de la fusión de los dos planetas.

Axel: ya comenzó.

Odett: ¿que?

Axel: el caos!

Odett: ayúdame a detenerlo.

Axel: ¿por que habría de hacerlo?

Odett: por que a pesar de ser de la oscuridad, tus actos dicen lo contrario, ya que si estuvieras 100% al servicio de la oscuridad ya nos hubieras matado a todos, cosa que no has hecho.....

Axel: es cierto, pero no quita que te utilice para salir de aquí y te traicione.

Odett: correré el riesgo.

En cuanto a los demás yacen reunidos en el salón principal; donde Shara, ya les informo de lo que sucede.

Guru Clef: no nos queda otra cosa que ir por Adnira.

Marina: entonces nosotras iremos (refiriéndose a ella y a Anaís y Lucy)

Karuka: yo iré con ustedes.

Anaís. Es muy peligroso que vengan.

Karuka: si pero si van solas se encontraran con los otros dos pilares y nosotros somos los únicos que los podemos despertar.

Shara: es cierto!

Rubén: en ese caso yo iré, para que así ustedes guerreras mágicas se encarguen de Yuohnoe.

Paris: pero tu solo no podrás, con ellos dos.

Shara: yo iré con el; además yo una vez pude despertar a Dante, así que no hay quien impida que lo haga de nuevo.

La joven extraña al escuchar todo lo que decían decide revelar su identidad, rompiendo su silencio con el cual llego al castillo.

La joven: solo los pilares rosas y morado pueden despertar a los demás pilares dormidos; cuando esta ausente el pilar de cristal.

Al escucharla todos se extrañan, ya que algunos pensaron que era muda.

Guru Clef: a que te refieres?

La joven: creo que es necesario que les diga quien soy en verdad!!!!???

Paris: ¿acaso tu no eres el pilar de Cristal?

La joven: no; no soy ella.....

Latiz: entonces quien eres?

La joven: yo soy Hydeitza hija de Adnira la emperatriz de Eternía!

Todos: ¿¿¿¿¿¿QUE??????

Rubén: Eternía los ángeles protectores de los universos (se decía en la mente mientras que junto a los demás se le quedaba mirando ala joven desconocida)

**CONTINUARA.....**

NOTAS DE AUTOR:

Por lo que ya habrán leído Odett es el pilar de Cristal; sin embargo por un conflicto en el cual se involucró ella a dudado de sí misma; ya que en ese suceso 2 amigo fallecieron, en cambio todos se sorprende al ver que la joven desconocida no es otra que la hija de Adnira; Quien todos desconocían que tuviera una hija. Sin embargo ¿qué sucederá ahora?; eso lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo.


	8. Recuerdos de un pasado

**Capítulo 8: recuerdos de un pasado.**

Hydeitza: Si Rubén, yo soy un ser de Eternía.

Latiz: Eternía? (mientras voltea a ver a Rubén)

Rubén: Es donde yacen los ángeles o como ustedes les conocen como "espíritus"; que son los que cuidan el equilibrio de todos los universos.

Hydeitza: así es; les explicare.

Así Hydeitza continua explicando su procedencia mientras delante de ellos apareció una burbuja en la cual conforme narraba Hydeitza las cosas estas iban apareciendo. Hasta que en una de las imágenes aparece un niño que llevaba una gorra en la cabeza el cual jugaban con varias criaturas.

Caldina: Espera!

Ráfaga: ¿que sucede?

Caldina: ese niño; se parece a Ascot. (mientras miraba a Hydeitza quien permanecía callada)

Marina mira la esfera y confirma lo que dice Caldina pero Ascot no pronuncia palabra alguna; ya que no comprende él por que de la imagen; al igual que los demás.

Marina: pero yo he sabido desde que vine por primera vez que Ascot es de Céfiro.

Anaís: Ascot; ¿tú recuerdas algo?

Ascot: A decir verdad solo recuerdo desde que vivía en el castillo pero el cómo llegue ahí no lo sé.

En eso todos voltean a ver a Guru Clef quien aun no había dicho nada.

Guru Clef: Yo no sé mas de lo que ustedes saben.

En eso Hydeitza interviene.

Hydeitza: Ascot; sé que manejasteis magia para derrotar a un servidor de Yhunoue.

Ascot: si, es verdad y eso que tiene que ver?

Hydeitza: eso prueba que tú eres de Eternía.

Lucy: pero aquí en Céfiro también utiliza magia.

Guru Clef: sí; Lucy; pero esa magia es muy distinta ala nuestra; de hecho es más poderosa.

Marina: eso quiere decir que Ascot te puede vencer si él quiere?

Guru Clef: así es Marina.

Ascot: pero si dices que soy de Eternía; ¿ por que estoy aquí?

Hydeitza: Eso se debió a que hace mucho tiempo tu llegasteis a Céfiro para arreglar el sistema del pilar; y de este modo evitar todas las tragedias hechas; Pero por alguna extraña circunstancia regresasteis a tu edad de 5 años y no recordabas nada; mi madre se dio cuenta y vino; y cuando estuvo aquí creyó que era mejor que té quedaras y crecieras de nuevo pero con la calidez de la gente.

Ascot: es por eso que solo recuerdo desde que estoy en el castillo?

Hydeitza: si mi madre hablo con la princesa Esmeralda para que te cuidara; y ella acepto con gusto a pesar que ella sabia que no podrías arreglar el sistema del pilar hasta que crecieras y te dieras cuenta de las cosas.

Rubén: entonces es cierto que los ángeles de Eternía carecen de ciertos sentimientos?

Hydeitza: eso era antes; de nuestra tragedia.

Latiz: ¿Cuál tragedia?

Hydeitza: Hace mucho tiempo antes que Céfiro tuviera su sistema del Pilar y antes que yo naciera; en nuestro mundo ya lo teníamos; pero eso no era problema ya que carecíamos de algunos sentimientos entre los cuales era el amar.

Anaís: eso es horrible!

Hydeitza: Sí, pero un día el guerrero de fuego; Mi padre fue ala tierra a una misión; y cuando regresa él había cambiado ya que posea el fuego de los sentimientos; por lo que se le prohibió que lo dispersara en Eternía. Y menos al Pilar del planeta.

Rubén: y como es de costumbre me imagino que no pudo evitarlo y lo disperso.

Hydeitza: Sí; pero lo más grave era que se lo dio al pilar y este le correspondió.

Paris: pero no sucedió lo mismo que mi hermana ya que Adnira esta aquí en Céfiro

Hydeitza: no; ya que en ese entonces el caos llega a nuestro mundo y Yhunoue trato de conquistar a mi madre aprovechando lo que había sucedido; pero no lo logro y fue desterrado; mas sin embargo como deber del pilar mi madre se iba a sacrificar para acabar el caos, mas mi padre no la deja por el amor que le tenia y además que no quería perderla; así que solo aplacaron el caos y lo enviaron lejos, pero por desobedecer mi madre y mi padre recibieron una maldición.

Katsika: y cual era esa maldición?

Hydeitza: su amor podrá crecer todo lo que quiera; pero hasta que no se arreglen todas las cosas del universo y vuelvan ala normalidad; mi madre y mi padre podrán estar cercas e inclusive parecer que nada pasa: pero no podrán expresar su amor mutuamente.

Lucy: eso es espantoso.

Anaís: pero si tienen la maldición; ¿cómo nacisteis tu?

Hydeitza: yo al igual que mis hermanos nacimos antes que llegara el caos y antes que les cayera la maldición.

Ascot: es por eso que me enviaron a Céfiro?

Hydeitza: Sí Ascot; ya que sabíamos que el caos se iba liberar y para evitar dicha tragedia como le paso a Eternía; te enviamos a que cambiaras el sistema.

Marina: de que forma?

Hydeitza: el pilar aun recaería en una persona; pero esta podría sé ayudada por otra que tuviera también un corazón puro y que amara al planeta así como el pilar lo hace y de este modo el pilar no estaría sola, aparte que tendría a alguien que velara por ella..

Lucy: no entiendo?

Shara: lo que quiere decir es que si se hubiera cambiado el sistema; la princesa de este mundo no hubiera muerto; y al contrario estaría viva junto con la persona que ama y ambos estarían gobernando Céfiro; si es que el susodicho es de corazón puro.

Esta ultimas palabras molestan a Latiz; pero solo frunce el ceño mientras que mira molesto a Shara.

Katsika: entonces Ascot es un ángel?

Ascot: por lo que veo sí; pero eso no quita que te dejare sola.

Katsika no responde ya que solo se sonroja. En eso Latiz se retira a ver a su prisionero; en tanto la platica en el salón prosigue.

Shara: pero que haremos con Adnira y Yhunoue?

Karuka: yo digo que debemos rescatarla

Ascot: pero primero debemos ver que vamos hacer para dicho acto; además que nos falta un pilar.

Hydeitza: no se preocupen es pilar ya sabe ya están despertando y no dudo que va a llegar al lugar donde estemos.

En eso llega Latiz corriendo al salón, trayendo noticias con respecto a su prisionero.

Latiz: Axel se ha ido y sé a llevado a Odett!!!!!!!!!!!

Rubén: ¿¿¿QUE???

Karuka: esto es demasiado; y es hora de terminar con esto.

Lucy: nosotras iremos con ustedes.

Latiz: nosotros también (ya que Paris estaba con él)

Hydeitza: no, ustedes tendrán que estar aquí ya que a lo mejor las cosas empeoran y necesitaran su ayuda. En cambio tu Guru Clef necesitare que nos acompañes.

Guru Clef: esta bien

En tanto Axel acompaña a Odett a su casa.

Axel: ¿Cómo llegaremos?

Odett: si no me equivoco este mundo aun conserva lo de la fuerza de voluntad de Céfiro.

Axel: y?

Odett: eso significa que estamos cercas de mi casa.

Axel: y a que vamos?

Odett: a despedirme (replica mientras mira a lo lejos)

Axel: ya as tomado una decisión por lo que veo!?

Odett: si y si no me equivoco los demás ya se percataron de que no estamos.

Axel: espero que no se te olvide que en cualquier momento te puedo traicionar.

Odett: si ya lo sé y eso me tiene sin cuidado.

Axel: que niña mas extraña!.

En ese momento es cuando el caos comienza con su devastación en Céfiro para continuar en la tierra. Y el primer lugar en resentirlo es el palacio. En el cual se escuchan los gritos de los que yacen en el.

Ascot: EL CAOS SE A LIBERADO! 

Grita Ascot mientras que junto con Hydeitza crean una esfera al rededor del castillo haciendo que este deje de temblar.

Shara: es cierto se ha liberado y ya no ha tiempo que perder.

Karuka: pero ¿como llegaremos al templo?

Shara: debe de haber un mural en alguna parte de Céfiro el cual es el portal hacia el templo.

Guru Clef: yo se donde esta, yo los guiare.

Ascot: perfecto!

En eso Ráfaga mira por la ventana y observa como comienzan aparecer bestias por todos lados.

Ráfaga: será mejor que se vallan o las cosas empeoraran.

Latiz: por que lo dices?

Ráfaga: Miren!!!! (señalando la ventana)

De esta manera todos miran la imagen devastadora del planeta.

Rubén: será mejor actuar rápido!

Lucy: cierto, nosotras les abriremos camino.

Rubén: no es necesario.

Marina: ¿que dices?

Shara: nosotros los llevaremos.

Anaís: ¿como?

Rubén: Guru Clef; dame la imagen de donde esta el mural.

Guru Clef: Enseguida!.

Así Guru Clef le pasa telepáticamente la imagen del mural.

Karuka: perfecto; ahora los que valla a ir con nosotros pónganse en medio.

Guru Clef obedece al igual que Ascot e Hydeitza junto con las guerreras mágicas; mientras que los jóvenes pilares los rodean y se toman de la mano; por lo cual comienzan a irradiar una luz que crea una especia de cúpula con la cual comienzan a elevarse. Mientras que Lucy y Anaís se despiden de sus amores.

Paris: Anaís; regresa con bien!!!!

Anaís: lo haré!!!!

Latiz: Lucy!!!!

Lucy: no te preocupes me cuidare!!!

Así el grupo de jóvenes decididos se alejan rumbo al mural que servirá de portal al templo; descosiendo los peligros y las sorpresas que les depararan; mas sin embargo nadie sabia si podrían regresar de este viaje, pero aun así estaban decididos a salvar ambos mundos..........

**Continuara......**


	9. Dejame ser feliz tan solo una vez

**Capitulo 9: déjame ser feliz tan solo una vez**

Mientras que nuestro grupo de jóvenes se dirige al mural; Axel y Odett se ven interrumpido su viaje por una jauría de bestias oscuras.

Axel: cuidado!!!!!

Grita Axel mientras protege a Odett con su cuerpo.

Axel: ¿estas bien?

Odett: Sí, gracias!

Axel: aun no me lo agradezcas.

Replica mientras observa como las bestias se reintegran para el ataque.

Bestias: Grrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!

Axel: dagas oscuras!!!

El ataque no fue suficiente ya que aparecen mas bestias los cuales comienzan a rodearlos

Axel: son demasiados.

Odett: ¿que aremos?

Axel al ver la situación toma a Odett en brazos y se alejan volando del lugar hasta llegar ala casa de Odett, la cual a simple vista se ve tranquila.

Axel: ¿aquí es?

Mientras mira una casa de dos pisos muy sencilla y con un barandal café oscuro

Odett: Sí; o caso es poca cosa para el guerrero de la oscuridad? (le dice con una sonrisa sarcástica)

Axel no responde y solo levanta la cabeza; mientras mira como Odett entra ala casa, quien levanta la voz como siempre lo ha hecho cuando regresaba de clases.

Odett: ya llegue!!!

No tardo mucho cuando estas palabras se oyeron por toda la casa provocando que saliera su madre al encuentro ya que no la había visto desde el día en que desapareció junto con Rubén.

Madre: ¿Dónde estabas?

Odett: en un lugar el cual no me creerías y dirías que es mi imaginación!

La madre al escuchar estas palabras comprendió a lo que su hija se refería, por lo que su conducta empeora una poco y con gesto molesto prosigue.

Madre: Odett tu prometiste que no empezarías de nuevo con esto, no-vez que tu abuela esta enferma y se preocupa por ti.

Odett: perdona madre, pero yo te dije que si en algún momento me necesitaban regresaría.

Axel: Odett el caos se acerca.

Replica Axel al pararse enfrente de la puerta; dejándose ver ante la madre quien lo mira con desprecio.

Madre: de que habla?, y ¿quien es el?

Odett: madre la razón por la que estoy aquí es para despedirme.

Madre: estas loca; entra ala casa (quien le agarra del brazo a Odett) y tu vete de aquí.

Odett: escúchame quieres? (mientras se suelta de su madre)

Madre: ¿que?

En eso Axel interfiere al ver como se complica la situación; por lo que decide averiguar que es lo que esconde la señora el cual al encontrarlo prosigue.

Axel: señora!!!...usted sabia que este día llegaría ¿por qué no lo acepta?

Madre: de ¿que hablas? (poniéndose más nerviosa)

Axel: o niega que usted también fue un pilar y que por temor rehusó su deber!

Madre: no sabes lo que dices! (mientras se tapa los oídos)

Odett: por favor!!...compréndeme!!! 

Madre: ¿que quieres que te comprenda? ; lo egoísta que eres?

Odett: tal vez sea egoísta; pero al menos sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto.

Madre: por que no quieres madurar y dejarte de tus fantasías.

Odett: he madurado, y por eso tomo mi responsabilidad, y a lo que tu llamas fantasía es mi realidad, así como alguna vez fue tuya?

La madre de Odett no aguanta el llanto y se abraza fuertemente a su hija.

Odett: madre por favor; déjame ir; déjame ser feliz tan siquiera por una vez.

En eso Odett comienza a irradia una luz leve lo cual calma a su madre.

Madre: solo quiero que seas feliz.

Odett: y lo soy; pero no puedo irme si no sé que todos están bien.

Madre: Ok hija; ve y enfrenta tu destino!!

Odett: gracias madre.

De esta manera Odett se despide de su madre la cual le entrega una cruz de plata, que un tiempo atrás era de su abuela; y de este modo los dos jóvenes salen rumbo ala dirección del muro; Donde la batalla estaba por comenzar. En tanto en el templo de los pilares una sombra deambula hasta llegar hasta una esfera de cristal el cual yace inerte una silueta femenina, la cual contempla con tanto afán.

Yuohnoe: Pronto solo estaremos tu y yo; y de este modo la nueva raza de seres nacerá.

Mas sin embargo la escena es interrumpida por una ser femenino que sale de una de las sombra las cuales a inundado el lugar.

Aexa: mi lord!

Yuohnoe: ¿que quieres?

Aexa: Hydeitza se dirige hacia acá junto con los pilares.

Yuohnoe: mmm.....vienen solos?

Aexa: no, les acompaña dos magos y las guerras mágica.

Yuohnoe: excelente; dejen pasar a los pilares, en cuanto a los magos hagan con ellos lo que quieran.

Aexa: como usted lo ordene mi lord.

Yuohnoe: espera!

Aexa: Sí?

Yuohnoe: as tenido noticias de Axel?

Aexa: no mi lord.

Yuohnoe: Ok. Te puede retirar.

Así este personaje se queda solo de nuevo contemplando la gran esfera de cristal.

Yuohnoe: Ya vez, el destino me favorece, y esta vez no podrás evitarlo.

En tanto nuestro grupo de amigos llega a las ruinas del castillo lo que crea una gran nostalgia en las guerreras mágicas así como en Ascot y Guru Clef; sin embargo es en este lugar donde yace el mural que les servirá de portal; para así llegar a su destino.

Lucy: yo reconozco él lugar (se queda un momento callada mientras que observa todo lo que les rodea) es el castillo de la princesa Esmeralda!

Ascot: así es Lucy.

Marina: y ¿por qué estamos aquí?

Rubén: lo único que faltaba........que fueras de reacción retardada.

Replica Rubén mientras toma del hombro a Marina; ya que como siempre no aguanto sacar su sarcasmo con ella; mas sin embargo en esta ocasión Marina no pensaba dejarse ganar con facilidad. Por lo que lo toma del cuello como lo hacia Odett cuando estaba con él; cosa que hizo recordar a Rubén a su antigua amiga.

Marina: Mira quien habla; el niño que siempre es regañado por su hermana mayor.

Rubén al oír estas palabras no responde nada y se va del lugar.

Anaís: Marina no crees que en esta ocasión exagerasteis?

Lucy: es cierto; recuerda que Axel se llevo a su amiga.

Marina: Él estará bien; no se preocupen.

Responde mientras mira al joven alejarse en dirección a donde están Hydeitza, Ascot y Guru Clef, quienes los guía al salón donde antiguamente oraba la princesa Esmeralda.

Guru Clef: Hydeitza!

Hydeitza: dime

Guru Clef: la ultima vez que estuve aquí en el mural estaban los símbolos de las guerreras mágicas, ¿qué significa eso?

Hydeitza se queda callada por un instante y después prosigue.

Hydeitza: significa que cuando estos mundos se separen la tierra absorberá toda la energía dejando casi muerta a Céfiro, por lo que las únicas que pueden evitar su muerte son las guerreras mágicas pero para esto deberán tener el agua de vida.

Ascot: y eso de donde lo sacaran?

Rubén: nosotros se lo daremos a su debido tiempo. (responde al llegar con ellos)

Hydeitza: Sí, pero para que lleven esa agua deberán tomar su figura verdadera de guerrera mágica.

Guru Clef: cuál es su figura verdadera?

Ascot: como los ángeles guardianes de Céfiro.

Rubén: eso significa que también deberán tomar su lugar en Céfiro.

Hydeitza: cierto.

Ascot: eso significa que..........

Shara: el símbolo del pilar aparecerá de nuevo.

Guru Clef: ¿¿QUE??.....quieres decir que Lucy.....

Ascot: será el pilar de Céfiro tal como debió ser.

Guru Clef: pero creí que el pilar había desaparecido cuando se abolió el sistema de Céfiro. 

Shara: ella pudo abolir el sistema, pero eso no quita que ella deje de ser el pilar, por lo que tampoco quita que el símbolo desaparezca.

Guru Clef: ya veo. (mientras mira a Lucy y a sus amigas)

Es en ese instante donde Rubén mira lo que tanto escondía Guru Clef.

Rubén: en verdad la quieres tanto?

Guru Clef: ¿perdón?

Rubén: no te hagas; podrás engañar a los demás pero a mi no.

Guru Clef: yo...... (se pone nervioso al ser descubierto por Rubén)

Ascot: de quien hablan?

Rubén: de la guerrera de las aguas.

En eso la conversación es interrumpida por otro temblor el cual es más intenso que el anterior por lo que parte de las ruinas comienzan a caer.

Ascot: barrera celestial!!!!!!

De esta manera Ascot protege a los que están con él e Hydeitza hace lo mismo con los que están con ella; mas sin embargo Guru Clef se percata que Marina esta sin protección, por lo que corre hacia su encuentro ya que mira como una columna va a caer sobre ella.

Guru Clef: MARINA!!!

Grita mientras se lanza hacia ella, salvándola de una muerte segura.

Marina: haaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!

Después de un rato todo vuelve ala calma y Marina al abrir los ojos ve como Guru Clef se encuentra encima de ella protegiéndola con su cuerpo el cual tenia escombros no muy pesados sobre el (pero el impacto si debió doler)

Marina: Guru Clef!!!!

Exclama mientras lo toma en sus brazos, en tanto Clef abre sus ojos los cuales contemplan a Marina con ternura.

Guru Clef: TE AMO!

Guru Clef al terminar estas palabras se termina de desmayar en los brazo de Marina, quien aun no razonaba las simples pero profundas palabras del mago.

Marina: Guru Clef!

**Continuara.........**


	10. El despertar

**Capitulo 10: El despertar**

Mientras que Guru Clef yacía desmayado en los brazos de Marina; Odett y Axel van en camino a las ruinas del castillo, mas sin embargo Odett trata de hacer platica con Axel, sin resultado alguno.

Odett: Axel, acaso piensas ir todo el camino callado?

Axel quien portaba con orgullo su seriedad la mira de reojo por un momento y después regresa su mirada a lo lejos, mas no pronuncia palabra. Sin embargo Odett no se da por vencida e intenta de nuevo sacarle platica

Odett: ¿no extrañas a tu familia?

Al terminar esta pregunta Axel; voltea de nuevo y la mira mas detenidamente a los ojos, y después regresa de nuevo a su mirada a lo lejos. Dejándola algo consternada.

Odett: ¿dije algo malo?

Él silenció es dueño de la situación por unos instantes hasta que Axel con voz seria prosigue.

Axel: ¿Quién es Lían?

Odett al oír el nombre no dice nada y aquel rostro de curiosidad se convierte en tristeza.

Axel: es la persona por la que dejasteis todo verdad?

Odett: Sí ( mientras mantiene su cabeza cabizbaja)

Axel al ver su comportamiento no comprendía como un simple comentario podía afectar a una persona; pero algo ya estaba comprendiendo y eso era el cómo una persona se puede sacar fuerzas de sus sentimientos aun que estos fueran tristes o alegres. En tanto en el palacio Latiz, Paris, Ráfaga, Caldina y Presea resguardan ala gente dentro del castillo, mientras que el caos se acerca a cada momento destruyendo y dejando desolación a su paso.

Presea: vamos apúrense. (mientras guía ala gente dentro del palacio)

Latiz: RESPLANDOR!!!!

Latiz protege ala gente con sus poderes al igual que los de mas para que así llegue a resguardarse dentro del castillo, mas sin embargo la situación empeora.

Caldina: niñas espero que regresen a salvo!!! (piensan mientras que esta peleando)

En tanto en las ruinas los jóvenes ya habían reanudado su camino y llegan al mural, el cual yacía dentro del salón principal.

Anaís: así que portal siempre estuvo detrás del sitio de oración del pilar?

Hydeitza: si, ya que era la única que podía saber de su existencia..

Marina: entonces tu no sabías nada Guru Clef. (mientras voltea verlo, ya que él yacía a su lado)

Guru Clef: supe de su existencia cuando regreso Adnira.

En eso Ascot se acerca al mural y mira las imágenes grabadas.

Hydeitza: Ascot!!!

Ascot: Sí?

Hydeitza: haznos el honor. ¿Quieres?

Ascot comprendió a lo que se refería Hydeitza, por lo que alza el vuelo hasta quedar frente ala imagen de los pilares y después prosigue diciendo:

_Portal sagrado que resguarda el templo; Permítenos llegara ese lugar eterno._

Al terminar estas palabras el mural comienza a desprender una luz dorada la cual se transforma en una puerta la cual se habré delante de ellos dejando ver un sendero.

Ascot: listo, ahora podemos seguir nuestro camino.

Hydeitza: será mejor que vallamos preparados ya que no sabemos que nos encontraremos.

Todos: esta bien.

Mientras tanto Axel y Odett llegan al fin a tierras de Céfiro, el cual al mirarlo, miran un paisaje no muy agradable; ya que solo ven caos y desolación. En eso Axel se adelanta unos paso y después voltea a ver a Odett

Axel: será mejor seguir a pie desde aquí.

Odett solo afirma con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra, mas sin embargo en el camino Axel decide preguntarle algo el cual aun no capta él; además que esa pregunta seguía rondando y no lo dejaría en paz hasta saber la respuesta. 

Axel: dime una cosa.

Odett: dime.

Axel: ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

Odett piensa por un instante y después se acerca demasiado a Axel y le susurra al oído. 

Odett: cierra los ojos!

Axel quien nunca había obedecido una orden de una mujer, lo hace sin pensar; después Odett le toma de la mano y lo guía hacia un lago.

Odett: ábrelos!

Axel al abrirlos solo ve el lago, sin embargo Odett al tocar el agua va creando ondas en las cuales poco a poco se va creando una imagen la cual sorprenden Axel quien mirar el planeta tierra con todo su esplendor a pesar del caos que se acerca, después aparecen imágenes de la gente que yace en ella.

Axel: esto es... 

Odett: si, es mi mundo el cual junto con dos personas jure cuidar y ahora que ellos no están; con mayor razón debo de cuidar de el.

En eso aparecen dos figuras ya conocidas por ambos.

Dante: valla, valla, el desaparecido ha vuelto.

Axel: Dante!

Dante: por lo que veo aun nos recuerdas.

Axel: y por lo que noto no vienes solo. (mientras que mira a Jhon quien es el pilar azul)

Jhon: y tu tampoco por lo que vemos. 

Mientras miran y se le van acercando a Odett, quien al mirarlos los reconoce de inmediato.

Odett: ustedes son........

Dante: somos dos pilares al servicio de mi lord Yuohnoe. (mientras se inclina y le da un beso en la mano a Odett) 

Odett: acaso no me reconocen?

Jhon: deberíamos?

Odett: soy una de ustedes y siempre hemos sido amigos!

Dante: mmmmm

Jhon: nosotros no tenemos amigos.

Odett: si los tienen.

Dante: Axel, no me digas que te creísteis las mentiras de esta mujer?

Sin embargo Axel no dice nada.

Dante: ya veo.

Odett: no son mentiras, es la verdad!

En eso Dante le da una bofetada que la tira el suelo.

Axel: Odett!

Axel trata de ir a donde esta ella pero es detenido por Jhon.

Jhon: tu a donde vas?!

Dante: creo que me divertiré contigo antes de matar a este traidor, y después te llevare ante mi lord Yuohnoe.

Axel: no te atrevas!!! (exclama con tono molesto)

Jhon: solo mira....jajá jajá (mientras se le acerca a ella)

Odett: por que? (susurra mientras trata de levantarse)

Dante: tus mentiras no me engañan.

Odett: no son mentiras!!!

Así Odett comienza a brillar e irradia una energía que perciben los presentes.

Jhon: Conque tú eras el pilar que buscan!!

Dante: y por lo que veo estas despertando; en ese caso vendrás conmigo. (mientras le toma del brazo)

Axel: suéltala!!!

Jhon: tu no tienes derecho de opinar traidor.

Es en ese momento Axel logra soltarse y va tras Dante, pero Jhon reacciona y lo ataca.

Jhon: AGUAS CONGELANTES!!!!!!(de esta manera Axel queda congelado en un témpano de hielo)

Odett: Axel!!!!

Grita al mismo tiempo que se suelta de Dante y corre hacia donde esta su amigo.

Odett: Axel; te sacare de ahí!!

Odett al tocar el témpano este comienza a derretirse, cosa que es observada por Jhon y Dante, el cual se acerca hacia ella con desprecio. 

Dante: insolente (le dice mientras la lanza contra el árbol)

Odett: haaaaaaaaaa!!

Axel: Odett (quien apenas puede moverse)

Jhon: Conque tu sigues vivo!!!

Dante: perfecto!

Después voltea y mira a Odett quien se levante algo herida.

Dante: será mejor que vengas con nosotros a menos que quieras ver a este traidor muerto.

Odett: no (susurra mientras termina de levantarse y comienza a irradiar de nuevo energía el cual va en aumento)

Dante: no que?

Odett: no iré con ustedes.(irradiando mas energía)

Dante: por lo que veo quieres pelear!

Odett: tampoco.

Jhon: en ese caso voy a matar al traidor.

Cuando Jhon se disponía a matar a Axel; Odett se percata de eso y grita.

Odett: DEJEN A MI AMIGO EN PAZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Al oír estas palabras ambos personajes quedan inmóviles, y ven como Odett se acerca a ellos.

Jhon: nos vas a matar?

Odett: no; no los voy a matar.

Dante: que harás entonces!

Odett no dice nada solo se les acerca y les la un beso a cada uno en la frente. Después en voz baja replica.

Odett: recuerden, por favor.

Jhon: ¿recordar?

Odett: recuerden aquellos sueños felices en los que nos conocimos.

Al terminar de decir estas palabras ambos comienzan a recordar sus sueños en los cuales todos estaban reunidos y a pesar de ser de lugares distintos, todos hablaban un solo idioma el cual no tiene nombre, mas sin embargo se entendían. 

Dante: ya recuerdo! 

Jhon: es cierto nosotros juramos cuidar este mundo!

A ambos les comienzan a salir lagrimas de arrepentimiento por lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer. Al terminar la luz desaparece y los dos caen de rodillas; en tanto Odett quien había estado parada enfrente de ellos, cae de cansancio, mas es agarrada por Dante

Dante: perdónanos amiga!

Odett: al fin han despertado!

Al terminar estas palabras Odett cede al cansancio, mas sin embargo la energía que Odett desprendió se pudo sentir hasta las ruinas del castillo y Lucy es la primera en sentirlo.

Lucy: sienten eso?

Anaís: ¿que cosa?

En eso Marina también siente lo mismo que Lucy.

Marina: que es eso?

Ascot: el pilar de cristal a despertado.

Rubén: Odett (el cual solo pronuncia en su mente)

Karuka: y con ella están dos mas.

Shara: han despertado!!!

Hydeitza: los tres has despertado.

Guru Clef: ¿entonces ella sabe a donde vamos?

Hydeitza: así es.

En tanto de regreso con los tres pilares, Axel quien es liberado por Jhon, logra recuperarse, sin embargo Odett aun yace inconsciente.

Axel: Odett!? (mientras se acerca a ella)

Dante: ella esta bien, solo se desmayo.

Jhon: se esforzó demasiado al sacarnos de la influencia de Yuohnoe.

Dante: por cierto tus hermanos van a pelear con el mago de Céfiro y un ser de Eternía.

Axel: ¿QUE?

En eso Dante ve el interior de Axel a través de sus ojos y se da cuenta del cambio que hubo en él.

Dante: tu has conocido aquello que los tuyo desconocen; o me equivoco?

Axel: no lo sé; y aun que así fuera aun sigo siendo un ser de la oscuridad y puedo traicionarlos y matarlos en este instante.

Al terminar estas palabras Axel se levante y se aleja del lugar pero no sin antes que Jhon interfiera.

Jhon: sabemos que tú eres distinto, y sé que harás lo indicado.

Axel solo lo mira y suelta una pequeña sonrisa la cual apenas se logra ver.

Axel: cuiden de ella en mi lugar ya que necesitara de todas sus fuerzas.

Dante: no te preocupes nosotros la cuidaremos.

Así Axel desaparece del lugar; mas sin embargo las palabras de Odett aun suena en su mente: " DEJEN A MI AMIGO EN PAZ", ¿Amigo? una palabra que jamás había oído que mencionaran cuando se trataba de el, mas sin embargo también genero una sensación que le agradaba; pero así como lo tenia presente; también lo tenia el que el era un ser de la oscuridad y cuyo único fin era servir a lord Yuohnoe..........

**CONTINUARA...........**


	11. Encuentro de hermanos

**Capitulo 11: encuentro de hermanos.**

Nuestro grupo de amigos el cual es acompañado por las guerreras mágicas ya han llegado al templo de los pilares.

Anaís: es hermoso!

Marina: tienes razón Anaís!

Mas sin embargo Lucy se percata de la presencia de 2 personas que yace entre las sombras.

Lucy: ¿Quiénes esta ahí?

Voz: los esperábamos

Expresa la voz mientras sale una figura masculina de las sombras y otra figura femenina

Guru Clef: ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Aexa: mi nombres es Aexa.

Aex: y yo soy Aex.

Karuka: ustedes son seres de la oscuridad!!! (mientras miran la gema negra en su mano)

Aex: así es.

Katsika: eso significa que son hermanos de Axel.

Aexa: cierto!

Rubén: digan ¿donde esta Odett?

Aex: inepto! ; piensas que te lo vamos a decir?

Aexa: no, nos hagas reír; si al contrario nos han enviado a matarlos.

Karuka: y tu crees que nos vamos a dejar. 

Replica mientras se prepara a pelear, en cambio Aexa al ver la disposición de Karuka se lanza al ataque junto con Aex, quien es alejado por Ascot.

Aex: por lo que veo sabes magia?

Ascot no pronuncia palabra alguna, pero al ver sus miradas se ve como ambos se retaban mutuamente. Hasta que Aex toma la iniciativa y ataca, obligando a Ascot sacar nuevamente la espada que le dio Lesta, en tanto Guru Clef se acerca a donde esta Rubén e Hydeitza quienes yacían juntos delante de los demás.

Guru Clef: Rubén; llévate a todos los demás de aquí!

Hydeitza: ¿qué piensan hacer?

Guru Clef: nosotros los detendremos aquí, mientras ustedes se dirigen al centro de este templo.

Rubén: esta bien!

Así Rubén comienza a guiar a los demás hacia una puerta con la esperanza de salir de ese lugar, pero su intención es bloqueada por Aexa.

Aexa: a donde creen que va?

Replica mientras prepara un ataque con su mano; el cual es interrumpido por Guru Clef. 

Guru Clef: deja los en paz, yo peleare contigo.

Aexa: y tu crees poder conmigo?

Guru Clef: acaso no me crees de tu altura?

Aexa: mmm....eso será interesante.

Marina: Guru Clef!

Guru Clef: no te preocupes yo estaré bien, tu debes ir con ellos.

De esta forma los dos magos se separan del grupo el cual se alejan en busca del lugar central del templo, dejando así a sus amigos atrás en una pelea voraz. 

Sin embargo el grupo yacen confundidos ya que no saben que camino tomar.

Anaís: este lugar es enorme; y será difícil encontrar el centro del templo.

Pregunta mientras mira a su alrededor en el cual solo se ven pilares, varias puertas y corredores. En eso Rubén al ver que ya están a salvo por el momento, recuerda algo y hace que los demás se detengan.

Rubén: ESPEREN!!!!!

Karuka: ¿qué té pasa?

Rubén: Hydeitza; supongo que esta es tu primera vez que bienes al templo, ¿verdad?

Hydeitza: es cierto.

Marina: y eso ¿qué tiene que ver?

Rubén: acaso no lo ven; ustedes nunca han estado aquí (mientras voltea a ver alas guerreras mágica), en cambio nosotros si hemos estado.

Karuka: haber explícate!

Rubén: es muy simple; nosotros conocemos este lugar mucho antes de nacer; e inclusive hemos estado aquí en sueños.

Shara: es cierto; nosotros nos conocimos en esta vida aquí a través de los sueños.

Rubén: exactamente!

Lucy: entonces donde es el centro de este lugar?

Rubén: ese es el problema; no me acuerdo.

Al oír estas palabras todos cae al suelo.

Shara: pero si todos cooperamos, de seguro llegaremos al centro de aquí

Karuka: es verdad!

Katsika: entonces que esperamos?

En tanto en la pelea Guru Clef se va debilitando por lo que Aexa lleva ventaja, en cambio Ascot y Aex van muy parejos.

Aex: sois muy fuerte, pero no me ganaras!

Ascot: ya veremos.......Aexa!

Aexa, al escuchar su nombre ataca a Guru Clef con un hechizo el cual lo encadena al suelo.

Guru Clef: haaaggg!

Aex: Ascot; jura lealtad a mi lord y dejare vivir a tu amigo:

Ascot: no; ya que si lo hiciera aun así matarías a Guru Clef.

Aex: ya veo que nos conoces bien.

Ascot: no; mas sin embargo me imagino como han de trabajar.

Aex: entonces ambos MORIRÁN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Grita mientras el y su hermana se lanza con sus espadas contra Ascot y Guru Clef, hasta que son interrumpidos por una ráfaga que los obliga a retroceder.

Guru Clef: ¿que fue eso?

Ascot: no lo sé!!!

Aexa: hermano mira!!!!

Expresa al no creer lo que miraba, lo que obliga a que los presentes voltearan también y ven a Axel, quien había llegado.

Aex: vaya, vaya, miren quien llego!

Axel: hola hermano!

Aex: por lo que veo no has cambiado en nada y como siempre quieres hacer la mejor parte.

Aexa: lastima que en esta ocasión llegasteis tarde; pero si quieres acaba con ellos.

Aex: solo que no te fíes de este niño (mientras señala a Ascot)

Axel no responde, sin embargo comienza a caminar hasta quedar en medio de los dos bandos; pero siempre mirando a los dos magos con los cuales cruzan miradas y se percatan de que Axel estaba cambiando, cosa que los asombraba, pero los hermanos de Axel aun no se habían percatado de esto; por lo que se sentían confiados de que su hermano terminaría con el trabajo para así después eliminarlo y de este modo quedarse ellos con las méritos.

Aex: anda hermano termina con ellos!

Replica mientras ve como Axel levanta su mano como si fuera a disparar a discreción, sin embargo este se detiene por un instante cosa que extraña a los dos hermanos que observan detenidamente.

Aexa: ¿que esperas?; ¿no me digas que estas vuelto débil?

Aex: lo único que nos falta es que diga que son sus amigos!

Aexa: amigos, no me hagas reír!

"Amigos"; palabra pequeña pero que a su vez abarcaba mucho, la cual recordó a Axel por todo lo que había pasado con Odett cosa le abrió los ojos, haciéndolo comprender todo lo que había visto y oído por los seres humanos tanto de la tierra como los de Céfiro; y por ultimo recordó las palabras que Odett había dicho en el momento de la batalla con los dos pilares. Es en es instante cuando voltea en dirección a sus hermanos.

Axel: ¿qué piensas hacer?, ¿no me digas que quieres pelear con nosotros?

Sin embargo no recibe respuesta de Axel, el cual después de unos instantes dispara; provocando que sus hermanos se movieran a protegerse. 

Axel: vayan con sus amigos y díganles que los 3 pilares faltantes ya vienen en camino; a y dile a Rubén que Odett se encuentra bien.

Ascot: y tu?

Axel: yo los detendré; pero sus amigos necesitaran toda la ayuda posible; si es que Yuohnoe ya los atrapo.

Guru Clef: Marina!!!

Exclama preocupado mientras es sostenido por Ascot, el cual ya lo había liberado de las cadenas.

Axel: Vallan por esa puerta y encontraran un corredor, síganlo y llegaran a una puerta grande, detrás de ella esta el centro del templo.

De esta forma Ascot y Guru Clef salen de la escena, dejando a Axel con sus hermanos.

Aexa: Conque nos has traicionado?

Aex: entonces morirá como un traidor.

Axel: no; al contrario Yuohnoe nos traicionara al conseguir su objetivo.

Aexa: no, él es nuestro padre, él nos creo y debemos serle fiel.

Responde sobresaltada mientras le lanza un rayo de luz Axel el cual lo esquiva.

Axel: he visto ambos mundos al igual que he visto a su gente, junto con sus sentimientos y fuerza de voluntad; y Yuohnoe no tiene el comportamiento de un padre, al contrario nos usa.

Aex: mentira; lo que sucede es que te han lavado la cabeza.......haaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! 

Grita lanzándose contra Axel con la espada en mano, el cual se protege con la suya.

Aexa: eres un idiota al creer en esas patrañas!........TOQUE NOCTURNO!!!!!

Sin embargo Axel en esta ocasión no logra evadir el golpe.

Axel: tal vez lo sea, pero al menos puedo escoger mi destino; cosa que ustedes también pueden. (mientras se levanta)

Aex: destino?...no me hagas reír, acaso no fue por eso que nuestra hermana mayor nos dejo? (pregunta mientras le lanza una patada a su hermano)

Axel: tal vez y si así fuera ahora la comprendo; ya que cada cual va en busca de su destino! (quien se vuelve a levantar)

Aexa: MENTIRA!!; nuestro único destino es que el caos gobierne y como traidor morirás al igual que tus dichosos amigos, quienes te han abandonado.........muerte silenciosa!!!!!!!!

Este ataque le da con toda fuerza a Axel; provocando que tenga pocas energías para defenderse ya que ha recibido demasiados ataques. Sin embargo, al recodar todo lo que ha visto con los seres humanos y como en Céfiro sacan energía de su fuerza de voluntad, trata de hacer lo mismo recordando a su amiga y a sus dos nuevos amigo que recién acaba de hacer por lo que comienza a resplandecer con mayor intensidad.

Aexa: no me digas que eso es.......

Axel: esta es la energía que nace del corazón de cada uno y el cual es tan fuerte como sea la fuerza de voluntad de uno (exclama mientras se pone de pie)

Aex: ya veremos que tan cierto es.........Hermana!!!!!!

Aexa: estoy lista!!!!

Ambos: OSCURIDAD MORTAL!!!!!!!!

Axel: perdónenme hermanos; pero no me dejan opción!!!!.......EXPLOSIÓN TOTAL!!!!

De este modo los dos ataques se confrontan causando una destrucción total, y cuya explosión es escuchada por todo el templo.

Rubén: ¿que fue eso?

Lucy: parece una explosión!

Marina: Guru Clef!!!!

Anaís: no te preocupes el estará bien (mientras le agarra el hombro a Marina)

Por otro lado

Guru Clef: Ascot!!!!!!

Ascot: lo se!; ese fue Axel!

Guru Clef: ¿por que?

Ascot: no tengo idea, pero será mejor seguir.

Guru Clef: tienes razón!

En tanto en el lugar de la explosión, los hermanos yacen tirados ya sin energía, y muriendo.

Aex: ese poder.....

Aexa: acaso ese poder nace de los sentimientos de cada persona??

Axel: cuando alguien se preocupa por un ser querido; uno esta dispuesto a darlo todo inclusive la vida; y no importa si eres nacido de la luz o de la oscuridad!

Aex: lastima que no lo comprendimos antes.......

No logra terminar la frase cuando el cuerpo de Aex comienza a desvanecerse en miles de luces las cuales se elevan hasta desaparecer.

Aexa: hermano.....perdónanos......

Axel: Aexa.....yo.

No logra terminar la frase cuando es interrumpido por Aexa quien también esta muriendo.

Aexa: hermano!..si renacemos; Nos enseñarías todo aquello que rechazamos!?(al terminar estas palabras, su cuerpo comienza a desintegrarse)

Axel: si...hermana (mientras la mira con ojos de ternura)

Aexa: gracias... (es cuando cierra los ojos y después prosigue) ¡cómo me hubiera gustado volver a ver a nuestra hermana tan siquiera por ultima vez! 

Al terminar, su cuerpo llega a consumarse por completo así como Aex, en cuanto Axel, al ver que estaba solo, sé resigna a esperar su hora para acompañar a sus hermanos, por lo que cierra sus ojos; de pronto siente como una mano le es extendida y al mismo tiempo oye una voz el cual ya había escuchado antes.

Voz: Axel!!...regresa, aun no ha llegado tu hora, tus amigos te esperan........

**CONTINUARA.....**


	12. El comienzo del fin

**Capitulo 12: el comienzo del fin**

En tanto nuestros amigos por fin están frente a la puerta que los guiara al centro del templo.

Shara: aquí es!

marina: están seguros?

Shara: si.

De pronto se escucha una voz detrás de ellos.

Ascot: por fin los hemos alcanzado!

Marina y Katsika al mirar quienes era no aguaitaron la emoción por lo que corrieron a abrazarlos.

Lucy: pensamos que...........

Guru Clef: habíamos muerto!!!!

Lucy: si

Ascot: tal vez hubiera sucedido eso si no hubiera sido por Axel

Anaís: Axel?

Ascot: si el fue quien nos dijo como llegar aquí, mientras que el detenía a sus hermanos.

Shara: entonces el fue el de la explosión?

Guru Clef: así es!

Por un momento todos se quedaron callados ya que no podían creer que un ser nacido de la oscuridad estuviera de su lado. Después Ascot prosigue.

Ascot: nosotros también nos sorprendimos por su cambio.

En eso Guru Clef se acordó de lo que les dijo antes de separarse.

Guru Clef: por cierto nos dijo que los tres pilares faltantes ya vienen en camino y que Odett esta bien. (mientras mira a Rubén)

Hydeitza: entonces prosigamos.

Lucy: esperen!

Karuka: ¿que sucede Lucy?

Lucy: Anaís!

Lucy no termina de decir el nombre de su amiga cuando ella ya se encontraba curando las heridas de los dos mago.

Ascot: gracias Anaís!

Anaís: de nada, pero deberán descansar por un rato para recuperar sus energías perdidas.

Guru Clef: esta bien.

Así el grupo de jóvenes prosiguen abriendo la puerta de la cual sale una luz que los siega por unos instante; sin embargo al desaparecer dicha luz deja al descubierto una jardín en el cual yace todo tipo de plantas, pareciendo así como si estuvieran en un paraíso, y en medio se podía ver como sobresale una bóveda de mármol el cual también tiene arreglos labrados.

Marina: esto es hermoso!

Anaís: es cierto, parece un paraíso!

Karuka: ya no recordaba que esto fuera tan hermoso!

En eso Lucy se percata de un objeto circular que sobresale entre unos arbustos; los cuales no están lejos de ahí, por lo que se dirige sin para a dicho lugar; obligando a los demás seguirla.

Marina: Lucy!

Anaís: Lucy; ¿Adónde vas?

Mas sin embargo no reciben respuesta alguna de Lucy quien no deja de caminar hasta llegar frente al objeto circular. El cual contempla con gran seriedad, hasta que es alcanzada por los demás.

Lucy: ¿ la reconocen?

Pregunta en tono serio, en espera de una respuesta de los que la acompañaban, quienes habían llegado al lugar corriendo, por lo que tomaron unos segundos para recuperar el aliento; sin embargo en un instante se oyó el grito de Hydeitza quien había reconocido inmediatamente a la persona.

Hydeitza: MADRE!!!!!!

Guru Clef: NO PUEDE SER?!

Marina: DIOS MÍO!

Shara: QUIÉN PUDO HACER TAL COSA?????!!!

Hydeitza: MADRE ME ESCUCHAS!!!! (mientras que golpea la esfera)

De pronto se escucha una voz muy varonil detrás de ellos.

Voz: verdad que es hermosa?

Replica mientras mira dicho objeto con tanto afán. Lo que provoca que los demás volteen a ver de quien es dicha voz. La cual no es de otra persona que la de Yuohnoe.

Hydeitza: ¿tu?

Yuohnoe: ha!; la hija de Adnira; se ve que heredasteis la belleza de tu madre; sin embargo tu reacción me recuerda una persona desagradable.

Hydeitza: ¿que le hicisteis a mi madre?

Yuohnoe: nada; solo duerme en espera del nuevo reinado.

Rubén: ¿de que hablas?

Yuohnoe: del caos de que otra cosa podría hablar; pronto acabara con Céfiro y después proseguirá con la tierra, para así dejar la puerta abierta y gobernar ambas dimensiones.

Lucy, Marina y Anaís: nosotras no lo permitimos!!!!!!!

Exclaman mientras sacan sus espadas y se alistan para pelear.

Yuohnoe: son unas TONTAS!!!!

Marina: ¿de que hablas?

Yuohnoe: si me matan; también mataran a Adnira.

Lucy: ¿¿QUE??

En eso Karuka va a ver la base de la esfera donde yace Adnira y confirma las palabras de Yuohnoe.

Karuka: Demonios!!!.....es cierto!!

Yuohnoe aprovecha la distracción para atacarlas con una ráfaga de viento la cual envía a las tres chicas contra una roca que yacía cercas.

Lucy, Marina y Anaís: haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

Guru Clef: Marina, Anaís, Lucy!!!! (mientras mira como son aventadas)

Marina: ¿que haremos ahora?

Anaís: no podemos lastimarlo, ya que si lo hacemos lastimamos también a Adnira.

Así la batalla da comienza favoreciendo a Yuohnoe, el cual se aprovecha de su ventaja: Si embargo Hydeitza yacía en un conflicto dentro de ella misma; ya que debía escoger entre su madre o cumplir su misión como ser de Eternía; En eso Rubén y los demás pilares toman una decisión por lo que también toman control de la situación.

Rubén: Ascot!

Ascot: dime!

Rubén: tu y Guru Clef corran a abrir la puerta de la bóveda.

Guru Clef: que piensan hacer?

Rubén: liberar a Adnira y restablecer el equilibrio.

Guru Clef: están seguros de lo que hacen?

Rubén: Sí; y ahora vayan....en tanto los demás sígame.

Así todos incluyendo a Hydeitza quien decide seguirlos, se dirigen a la esfera la cual es rodeada por los pilares.

Hydeitza: ¿que piensan hacer?

Karuka: sacarla!

Hydeitza: ¿QUE?

Shara: si ella permanece mas tiempo ahí las guerreras no podrán pelear!

Katsika: y si ellas no pelean un mundo se perderá para siempre!

Hydeitza: entonces los ayudare!

Rubén: no tu debes estar al pendiente para recibirla.

Hydeitza asiente con la cabeza; en tanto en la pelea las guerreras mágicas siguen sin poder hacer nada y su desesperación sigue creciendo a cada instante; sin embargo Yuohnoe se percata de los planes de los pilares.

Yuohnoe: No les permitiré que me la quiten de nuevo.

Al terminar estas palabras Yuohnoe lanza una infinidad de rayos los cuales caen al rededor de los pilares causando que se detengan en su plan, y de paso encerrarlos en varios pilares; en cuanto a Hydeitza; ella es encerrada en una esfera como la de su madre.

Anaís: Shara!!!!

Lucy: Katsika!!!

Marina: Rubén!!!!!

Yuohnoe: esta vez la victoria será mía; y ustedes no podrán hacer nada; ha por cierto ni traten llamar a sus genios; ya que ellos no pueden entrar aquí.

Replica al mirar como las chicas trataban de llamar a sus genios: En eso se escucha la voz de Ascot quien yacía golpeando el pilar donde se encuentra Katsika.

Ascot: KATSIKA!!!!!

Yuohnoe: sigue golpeando todo lo que quieras; pero de ahí no la podrás sacar!!!

Ascot: maldito: yo....

No logra terminar cuando saca la espada que le dio Lesta y se lanza contra Yuohnoe quien logra evadir dichos ataques.

Marina, Lucy y Anaís: Ascot!!!!!

En eso las tres chicas sienten como una persona le cura sus heridas. Lo que las obliga a ver a dicha persona que no es otra que Guru Clef.

Marina: Guru Clef!!!

Guru Clef: shhh!

En tanto en la pelea; Ascot no es contrincante para Yuohnoe quien comienza aburrirse con él y decide terminar; por lo que realiza un movimiento en el cual hiere de gravedad a Ascot quien cae inconsciente.

Lucy: Ascot!!!!!

Por otro lado en el palacio Latiz, Ráfaga, Caldina, Paris y Presea, junto con la gente siguen aun peleando con las bestias que quieren invadir lo que queda de Céfiro.

Latiz: NO SE DETENGAN!!!!!

Ráfaga: TENEMOS QUE EVITAR QUE LLEGUEN AL CASTILLO!!!!!!!

De pronto un temblor sacude el lugar, abriendo grandes abismos; el cual uno de ellos se abre a los pies de Caldina; provocando así su caída.

Caldina: HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Ragafa: Te tengo! (mientras la sostiene de una mano)

Caldina: Ráfaga!

Ráfaga: sosténte; tratare de subirte!

Sin embargo no paso mucho tiempos cuando nuevas bestias aparecen detrás de ellos, lo cual solo podía provocar una pensamiento y ese era el de morir; sin embargo de la nada aparece un rayo fugas el cual los desintegran, propiciando que Paris y Latiz que yacían cercas, volteara a ver dos siluetas que parecieron, sin embargo estas fueron reconocidas de inmediato por Latiz..

Latiz: Geo! ; Zas!!!!

Geo: hemos venido a ayudarlos

Responde al momento que se integra ala batalla con su gran maquina parecida al que utilizo Águila; haciendo así que Latiz lograra soltar una pequeña sonrisa que apenas podía notarse, pero las sorpresas no terminaba ahí ya que después se oye otras voces.

Voces: Genios a mí!!!!

Caldina: Princesas!!!!!!

Tata: pensasteis que nos quedaríamos sentadas mirando como destruyen Céfiro?(mientras que también se integran ala pelea)

Tata: Esta fue idea de mi querida hermana Tata.

Tata: A demás no venimos solas.

Al terminar estas palabras aparece el gigante Sayoi de la princesa Aska. Y después de este se oye la voz de la princesa, la cual es proveniente de un dragón que también aparece en dicho lugar.

Aska: YO TAMBIÉN HE VENIDO AYUDAR!!!!!

Paris: princesa Aska! (exclama al contemplar la nave de Farem)

Aska: Gigante Sayoi protege el castillo de las bestias.

Así el gigante obedece las ordenes dadas por la princesa, en tanto por otra parte de la batalla, Latiz y Geo se encuentran peleando juntos contra las bestias.

Geo: ¿Dónde esta Lucy?

Latiz: fue con los demás a restablecer el equilibrio de los dos universos!

En eso Zas aparece en escena perseguido por varias bestias. En tanto Geo ve algo preocupado a Latiz.

Geo: no te preocupes Lucy es fuerte y regresara; eso tenlo por seguro.

Sin embargo Latiz no responde y continua peleando; en cuanto a Zas aparece de nuevo en escena pero en esta ocasión es él quien persigue a las bestias con su cañón de láser. En cuanto en el templo la batalla aun continua; pero por desgracia Yuohnoe lleva el control de ella.

Yuohnoe: bueno, creo que su tiempo a terminado!

Replica con regocijo mientras levanta su vuelo y desde arriba ve como las tres jóvenes y el mago yacen sin hacer nada.

Lucy: no podemos morir aquí......(comienza a iluminarse)

Marina: ya que si morimos ambas dimensiones serán destruidas.......( un brillo sale de su ser)

Anaís: y con ello nuestros seres queridos.....( empieza a destellar)

Lucy: no hay que perder la fe....

Marina: ni la esperanza.......

Anaís: juntas lo lograremos......

Al terminar estas palabras las tres comienzan a resplandecer con gran intensidad y en sus bocas comienzan a floreces palabras que buscan salir.

Marina, Lucy y Anaís: HÉLICE GALÁCTICA!!!!!

De pronto se vio un resplandor que se dirigía exactamente hacia Yuohnoe, pero por desgracia, él les recuerda la triste realidad, por la cual no podían matarlo.

Yuohnoe: Tontas!!!!....acaso no recuerdan que si me dañan también dañan a Adnira al igual que sus amigos!!!!

Cuando termina de decir estas palabras, las tres jóvenes se ven obligadas a desviar su ataque haciendo que este explotara en los aires.

Anaís: ¡que haremos?

Lucy: no lo sé (mientras cierra sus manos de impotencia)

Yuohnoe: Pues yo si sé que hacer!

  
Se expresa con gran deleite mientras prepara su ataque con el cual piensa eliminarlas.

Yuohnoe: hasta aquí han llegado guerreras mágicas!!!!!!........jajajajaja!!!!

Y con su risa sarcástica lanza una esfera de energía oscura la cual hubiera acertado si no es interceptado por otras esfera la cual es de fuego.

Yuohnoe: ¿QUE?

Se pregunta mientras mira de dónde provino dicha esfera y al encontrar su origen ve a Dante, Jhon y Odett quienes yacían a unos cuanto metros del campo de batalla.

Dante: nos permitirían participar en este juego???

Yuohnoe: por lo visto se han liberado de mi maleficio!

Lucy: no puede ser!!!!!

Marina: y con ellos esta Odett!!

Jhon: Odett; ve tu con Axel por las guerreras mágicas y liberen a los demás.

Odett: esta bien.

Así Odett y Axel no espera dos veces para que salir corriendo a cumplir su parte, por otro lado los dos pilares seguían en él desafió con Yuohnoe el cual decide tomar la iniciativa.

Yuohnoe: GRITO MORTAL!!!!!

Jhon: PROTECCIÓN!!! (quien reacciona al ataque)

Dante: FUEGO CELESTIAL!!!( prosiguiendo a Jhon)

Sin embargo Yuohnoe evade con facilidad los ataques de los pilares ya que se encuentra en el aire por lo que nuestros amigos deciden acompañarlo aya arriba y de este modo la batalla continua... 

**CONTINUARA......**


	13. Una Decision

**CAPITULO 13: una decisión **

Mientras que Dante y Jhon yacen luchando contra Yuohnoe; Odett y Axel llegan a donde están a las guerreras mágicas y Guru Clef.

Odett: están bien?

Marina: Sí; gracias; pero Ascot!!!(mientras en sus ojos salen lagrimas)

Odett: que le sucedió?

Anaís: no los sabemos con exactitud, solo vimos que Yuohnoe le hirió; pero no sabemos si aun siga vivo! (quien también traía lagrimas en su rostro)

Guru Clef: yo iré por él! (así se dirige a donde esta Ascot con gran sutileza)

Anaís: pero que haces aquí? Y él? (mientras se limpia las lagrimas y mira a Axel)

Odett: luego les explicare; pero antes debemos liberar a los demás!

Marina: ¿pero como lo haremos? ; si demás trataron de liberar a Adnira y fueron por ello que los capturaron.

Axel: eso es por que Yuohnoe, sintió a los pilares; en cambio yo aun sigo siendo de la oscuridad.

Anaís: eso quiere decir que tú los puedes liberar sin problema alguno?

Axel: Sí

Odett: pero díganos donde están?

Marina: por aya. (mientras señala la reunión de pilares y burbujas)

Odett: entonces no hay tiempo que perder; Céfiro esta apunto de desaparecer.

De este modo las tres guerreras quienes junto con Odett y Axel va a donde yacen los demás; al llegar Axel no pierde tiempo y comienza liberar a cada uno de su prisión; en tanto Odett los iba asistiendo junto con Anaís; sin embargo Lucy quien había permanecido callada; se percata de lo que oculta Odett.

Lucy: Tú eres el pilar. ¿Verdad? 

Replica mientras le mira seriamente a Odett quien se levanta de donde estaba y se voltea en dirección a Lucy.

Odett: si lo soy!

Sin embargo la escena es interrumpida por Axel.

Axel: ya están todos libres e inclusive Adnira!

Es cuando Adnira hace su parición delante de todos.

Adnira: profecía al fin se ha cumplido!

Hydeitza: MADRE!!! (grita mientras abraza a Adnira)

Adnira: sabia que podía confiar en ti! (quien responde al abrazo de su hija)

En eso Guru Clef llega con Ascot quien yace mal herido y esta apunto de morir.

Guru Clef: NECESITO AYUDA PRONTO!!!!

Marina: que tiene? (quien yace con cara de preocupación)

Guru Clef: ha perdido mucha sangre y a perdido el conocimiento.

Katsika: ASCOT!!!!!! (mientras trata de correr hacia el pero es detenida por Adnira)

Adnira: No te preocupes él estará bien!..(Se queda callada por un instante y después voltea hacia Hydeitza) Hydeitza!

Hydeitza: Sí madre!

Adnira: ayúdame!

Así ambas mujeres se acercan a Ascot y de la nada crean una especie de recipiente de cristal el cual dentro de el yace un liquido muy similar al agua: El cual Hydeitza comienza a derramar en su herida por otro lado Adnira se lo da a beber. Mientras que los demás solo quedan como espectadores.

Marina: ¿que es eso?

Odett: es agua de vida!

Lucy: agua de vida?

Rubén: es una agua que tiene la capacidad de curar hasta las heridas y enfermedades mortales, sin embargo muy pocos las poseen.

Al terminar ambas mujeres se levantan y dejan a Ascot recostado por un momento ya que no pasa mucho tiempo cuando abre sus ojos.

Ascot: ¿que paso?

Katsika al míralo con vida no aguanta la emoción y se lanzo hacia él. Pero la escena es nuevamente interrumpida por Axel.

Axel: el tiempo se acaba y Céfiro no aguantara mucho.

Adnira: es cierto.

Guru Clef: pero no hemos podido abrir la puerta!

Karuka: eso no es problema; el problema seria Yuohnoe.

De pronto Adnira es rodeada por una luz de gran esplendor, el cual al desaparecer se ve como su vestimenta había cambia a una mas corta y ligeras que le permite mayor movilidad en las luchas, en tanto en su mano derecha lleva un espada muy similar ala de Marina pero de color plateado y con una esmeralda en el mango. Después prosigue con gran determinación.

Adnira: no se preocupen; yo me encargare de el; Ustedes de lo único que se deben de preocupar en estos momentos es de entrar a la bóveda.

Rubén: esta bien.

Ascot: yo iré contigo!

Adnira: no tu debes estar cuidando la bóveda de que no le pase nada y que ellos lleguen a tiempo a ella.

Así Adnira se aleja de ellos hacia donde están Dante y Jhon peleando con Yuohnoe.

Adnira: Yuohnoe!!!!

Yuohnoe al oír su nombre reconoce a Adnira inmediatamente.

Yuohnoe: has despertado!

Adnira: tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente.

En eso Dante y Jhon escuchan la voz de Guru Clef.

Guru Clef: ya es hora que hagan su trabajo; y no se preocupen por Yuohnoe; Adnira se ara cargo de el.

Así los dos pilares regresan junto con el grupo; dejando la pela atrás, y de este modo al llegar ante la puerta; todos los pilares ponen su mano en la enorme piedra de mármol que sirve de puerta; el cual al sentirlos comienza abrirse de par en par, sin embargo al mirar hacía dentro no se veía absolutamente nada; mas que una oscuridad absoluta.

Shara: ya es hora!

Hydeitza: a partir de aquí ustedes Irán solos; ya que si voy solo seria un estorbo para ustedes.

Karuka: esta bien!

De este modo los pilares se adentran en la bóveda; y en cuanto a las guerreras mágicas se quedan en la entrada mirando como los pilares desaparecen en la oscuridad.

Hydeitza: vayan!!!

Dándoles así animo de proseguí en su camino; sin embargo marina se vuelve a detener ya que voltea a ver a Guru Clef en espera que de que pronunciara alguna palabra.

Guru Clef: aquí estaré esperándote! 

Marina: lo se; (se calla por un momento y después prosigue) TE AMO!

Guru Clef: y yo a ti!

Así Marina continua con su camino con sus amigas; el cual estando dentro; las puertas que estaba esperando que entrara comienzan a cerrarse por si solas; como si tuvieran vida: En tanto con la pelea con Yuohnoe las cosas siguen sin cambio alguno.

Adnira: Yuohnoe pagaras por todos tu pecado cometidos

Yuohnoe: mi único objetivo era gobernar las dos dimensiones y tu tuvisteis la oportunidad de ser mi reina pero la rechazasteis y por eso morirás! (mientras se lanza contra Adnira con su espada)

Adnira: por lo que veo no estas arrepentido!(replica mientras sé desfiende con su espada)

Yuohnoe: por que habría hacerlo; si antes no lo hice ahora menos (mientras se aleja un poco)

Adnira: no me dejas otra opción!

Al terminar estas palabras Adnira levanta sus manos a la altura de su pecho dejando caer la espada la cual desaparece antes de tocar el suelo en tanto en sus manos comienza a aparecer una pequeña esfera en la cual se encuentra una luz, que poco a poco va creciendo.

Yuohnoe: sabes que si lo haces no te quedara energía alguna para detener el caos!

Adnira: lo sé; pero lo que tu no sabéis es que hay gente con una fuerza de voluntad mucho mayor; al igual que el amor puro en diversas personas!!!!!

Yuohnoe: mentira!

Adnira: tu no te has dado cuenta, ya que te has segado por tu misma ambición! 

Replica mientras que la pequeña esfera sé a tornado más grande a cada instante hasta llegar al punto de abrirse y dejar libre su contenido. Sin embargo Yuohnoe se lanza contra ella con la intención de impedir tal suceso.

Yuohnoe: No te permitiré que hagas tal cosa......haaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! 

Adnira: LUZ CELESTIAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!

De este modo una luz dorada es liberada y con ella Yuohnoe mientras el lugar es cubierto por dicha luz; sin embargo Hydeitza protege a Axel ya que dicha luz que soltó Adnira desintegraba todo aquello que perteneciera ala oscuridad.

Axel: gracias!!!

Hydeitza: es lo menos que puedo hacer por quien nos libero!

En tanto Adnira quien aun yacía en los aires; comienza a descender enfrente de la bóveda donde yacen los demás; ya que toda su energía la utilizo en ese ataque con el cual hizo desaparecer a Yuohnoe.

Hydeitza: Madre!!!! (quien la sostiene cuando toca el suelo)

Adnira: estoy bien!

Ascot: Él fue......(con forme se acerca a ella)

Adnira: destruido!

Guru Clef: ahora todo depende de los pilares y las guerreras mágicas!?

Adnira: así es. (mientras mira la puerta de la bóveda)

En tanto dentro de la bóveda; las guerreras mágicas se asombran al mirar como adentro yacen los diversos universos que se encuentran en ambas dimensiones y en medio se ve una esfera la cual contiene agua y sobre ella se puede mirar como 7 pilares flotan; en eso se oye la voz de Rubén.

Rubén: no se queden ahí; acérquense!

De este modo las chicas sigue caminando, mientras observan los distintos que ahí y al llegar frente a la esfera se oye la voz de Shara

Shara: todo lo que ven son los diversos universos y dimensiones que existen, sin embargo nuestro deber es cuidar el equilibrio de su mundo con Céfiro..........

Y mientras escuchan la voz de Shara; las tres jóvenes miran todo al rededor en eso Lucy se percata en un extraño suceso en el cual se ve una pelea entre dos planetas por sobrevivir unidos.

Lucy: eso es....

Dante: si; la tierra y Céfiro en busca de sobrevivir; mas sin embargo si no los separamos pronto ambos morirán.

Odett: es por eso que existimos!

al terminar estas palabras la guerreras mágicas ven como los pilares que yacen flotando dentro de la esfera comienzan a cambiar en figuras humanas; las cuales después de un rato consiguen distinguirlas con gran sorpresa pues ven a cada uno de sus nuevos amigos con distinto ropaje; las mujeres con vestidos lagos y los hombres vestidos como caballeros los cuales cada uno posee su propia capa.

Jhon: es hora!

Así cada uno comienza a brillar de distinto colores; los cuales a cada instante brillaban con mas intensidad hasta que todos los tonos se unen en el centro en donde yace Odett, quien posee un resplandor que no tiene color definido, en si son todos y a la vez solo uno. Y cuando llegaron al máximo, Odett puso sus manos juntas y comenzó a orar; cosa que llamo la atención a las guerreras mágicas, pues se les a figuraba ver a la princesa Esmeralda, sin embargo debajo de los pilares, el agua comenzaba a moverse con mayor intensidad a cada momento. En tanto en las manos de Odett se estaba formando una esfera la cual comenzaba a tener forma de un planeta; sin embargo las tres jóvenes aun seguían sin entender que hacían.

Anaís: ¿que están haciendo?

Marina: no lo sé!

Lucy: están separando a Céfiro de la tierra en sus manos! (contemplando lo que hacia Odett)

Marina: que?

Anaís: es cierto; miren sus manos!

De este modo Odett no solo tenia una planeta en sus manos, sino dos; el cual cuando ya están divididas levanta a ambas enviándolas al lugar que corresponde a cada una; sin embargo en Céfiro ya casi no queda nada; mas que el palacio levantado en una parte de Céfiro que aun queda vivo; Ya que como se había dicho antes; la tierra absorbió todo para sobrevivir dejando casi muerta a Céfiro y más con el caos que en yacen en ella. En eso se escuchan las voces de todos los pilares que hablan a un mismo son; como su fuera una sola voz.

Voces: Guerreras Mágicas, ha llegado la hora de que muestren sus verdadera figura!

Marina: nuestra verdadera figura?

Voces: es momento que reaparezca el octavo pilar y con ella los ángeles que la seguirán para salvar una vez mas a Céfiro de su destrucción.

Anaís: un octavo pilar?

Marina: eso quiere decir que..........

Marina no termina la frase cuando Anaís y ella voltean a ver a Lucy.

Marina y Anaís: Lucy es el octavo pilar!!!!!!

Lucy: volver a ser el pilar!? 

Marina: entonces nosotras...

Anaís: debemos ser los ángeles que mencionan.....

En eso parasen tres estrellas de distintos colores (rojo, azul, amarillo) sin embargo el brillo de la estrella de Lucy cambia a dorado y se acrecienta; sin embargo las chicas no sabían que hacer en ese instante ya que si Lucy volvía ser el pilar, la tragedia se repetiría y si no lo hacen sus seres queridos perecerían; de pronto se escucha de nuevo la s voces.

Voces: Guerreras Mágicas; no dejen que aya duda en sus corazones ya que si existe esa duda el mundo místico perecerá.

Al terminar estas palabras se comienzan a escuchar las voces de todos aquellos que están peleando en esos momentos por proteger lo que queda de Céfiro; los cuales comienzan a ser reconocidas por las tres jóvenes.

Caldina: CUIDADO!!!

Ráfaga: no dejen que se acerquen!

Presea: son demasiados!!!

Marina: esas voces son de Caldina.......Ráfaga.....Presea!!!!!

Aska: GIGANTE SANYOI ALÉJALOS DE AQUÍ!!!!

Paris: Anaís regresa pronto!!

Anaís: Princesa Aska........PARIS!!!!!!!

Geo: ZAS AGUANTA!!!!!!

Lucy: Geo, Zas, todo ellos están en Céfiro peleando!!!

En eso se escucha la vos de Geo mencionado a Latiz.

Geo: LATIZ CUIDADO!

Latiz: LUCY!!

Sin embargo las voces interrumpen por tercera vez.

Voces: muestren la fuerza de voluntad por la cual fueron escogidas y salven a Céfiro!!!!!

Las chicas se quedan calladas por unos intentes hasta que Lucy rompe ese silencio.

Lucy: Marina, Anaís; salvemos Céfiro......

**Continuará...............**


	14. Dos pilares de la esperanza

**CAPITULO 14: los dos pilares de la esperanza**

Las tres chicas comienzan a brillar y cada una toma su estrella, las cuales las cubre por completo de su luz; y al desaparecer las tres yacen con vestidos largos; sin embargo Marina y Anaís llevan un dije oro con una piedra de su color respectivo colgando en su cuello; en cambio Lucy lleva el símbolo del pilar en su frente y en su cuello cuelga el dije que le dio Latiz. En tanto al levantar la vista ven al grupo de jóvenes pilares frente a ellas mientras que en la esfera solo quedaron 7 pilares de cristal en representación de cada uno de ellos.

Dante: princesa!!......ángeles!!!!!.....salven a Céfiro! 

Expresa mientras se acerca y le toma la mano de Lucy en la cual le deposita lo que queda de un planeta casi muerto; por otro lado Shara, Katsika y Karuka se acercan con tres conchas de mar las cuales están llenas de agua de vida, con las que ungen a Lucy, Marina y Anaís. Mientras que Odett interrumpe.

Odett: Con esta agua de vida que os entregamos, vosotras podéis revivir y cuidar a Céfiro, así como vuestros descendientes harán en futuras épocas.

Al terminar estas palabras las tres jóvenes se miran por un momento mutuamente, después sin pronunciar palabra, se reúnen y encierran a Céfiro en una atmósfera, en la que comienzan a ser reconstruida más hermosa que nunca, después Lucy toma el pequeño planeta entre sus manos, levantando así el vuelo seguida por Marina y Anaís, para de esta forma llevan a Céfiro al lugar donde corresponde, después regresan a donde están los demás.

Lucy: Céfiro esta reconstruida. (mientras toca el suelo)

Shara: y nuestra misión aquí a terminado.

Anaís: ¿Céfiro ya esta a salvo?

Karuka: no, aun el caos esta presente, por eso hay que regresar lo mas pronto posible, antes de que cause mas daños.

Así todos salen de la bóveda, sin embargo solo esta Adnira, Hydeitza y Guru Clef quien al mirar a Lucy no puede creer que ella lleve el símbolo del pilar.

Guru Clef: Lucy tu...........

No logra terminara ya que Adnira le toma del hombro y le hace una señal de no proseguir. Por lo que obedece para así no dañar a Lucy. Por otro lado Katsika se percata de que Ascot no esta.

Katsika: y Ascot!?

Hydeitza: se fue con Axel a ayudar para que el caos arrasé con el palacio.

Adnira: ya que el caos además de atraer bestias se a convertido en un remolino oscuro el cual arrasa con todo lo que hay en su paso.

Lucy, Marina y Anaís: ¿¿¿QUE???

Guru Clef: será mejor irnos ahora, pues aya necesitan nuestra ayuda.

Hydeitza: no se preocupen yo los llevare!

Así Hydeitza crea una esfera donde todos caben ala percepción y en la cual empieza a florar por todo el templo hasta salir de nuevo ala ruinas del castillo y es ahí donde levanta su vuelo en dirección al palacio; sin embargo en el camino sigue la discusión.

Lucy: Céfiro a renacido de nuevo. (mientras mira a su alrededor)

Adnira: y todo gracias a ustedes tres. (dirigiéndose a Marina, Lucy y Anís)

Anaís: pero como podremos detener el caos?

Adnira: el caos es muy difícil de detener, ya que no se le puede atacar de afuera, y encerrarlo causaría que aumentara su poder.

Marina: ya lo ha intentado?

Hydeitza: mi madre lo hizo y ahora que se libero su poder aumento, es por eso que sobrevivió al restablecimiento del equilibrio y a la renovación de Céfiro.

Dante: eso significa que solo se pude destruir de adentro!?

Adnira: así es; pero es muy peligroso ya que se debe tener una fuerza de voluntad muy fuerte al igual que el agua de vida y la luz de la esperanza.

Marina: Lucy es la que tiene la fuerza de voluntad mas fuerte.

Shara: y Odett es el pilar central de todos por lo que tiene el agua de vida y la luz de la esperanza.

Hydeitza: si pero aparte deben tener el sentimiento del sacrificio ya que el entrar al caos es la muerte segura.

Odett al escuchar estas palabras; comienza a pensar en infinidades de cosas; por lo que Rubén se percata de eso. En tanto la conversación prosigue.

Anaís: es por eso que tu fuisteis la elegida como emperatriz de Eternía!?

Adnira: Sí; pero por desgracia ya utilice toda mi energía al derrotar a Yuohnoe y no tengo manera para derrotarlo el caos.

Guru Clef: entonces debemos buscar otra manera de destruir al caos!

Es en ese momento cuando llegan al palacio y entran por la parte de arriba (recuerden que el palacio es el que sale en la segunda parte del anime). Al llegar son recibidos por Presea, quien los había visto venir.

Presea: HAN VUELTO!

Sin embargo se detiene al ver que sus tres amigas han cambiado. por otro lado Guru Clef prosigue.

Guru Clef: Cómo esta la situación?

Presea: los demás yacen aun peleando ala afueras del castillo y el caos sé acrecenta a cada instante, en cuanto a los habitantes de Céfiro los hombres se unieron ala batalla, y las mujeres y niños están aquí refugiados.

En eso se escucha la vos de Jhon.

Jhon: en ese caso nosotros también pelearemos.

Replica mientras que al igual que los demás pilares crean sus espadas, sin embargo las mujeres aparte de crear sus espadas también cambian su atuendo. Y de esta manera todos ellos corren a integrarse en la pelea. A excepción de Odett quien no sé a cambiado y permanece callada.

Adnira: no han cambiado (mientras los mira alejarse)

Odett: es cierto no hemos cambiado

Lucy: a que te refieres?

Adnira: ellos siempre se preocupan por los demás y cuando les pide ayuda alguno de ellos no te dejan si no hasta que todo termina.

Marina: entonces que estamos esperando nosotras!!!

Anaís: es cierto!

Hydeitza: yo las acompañare!!!!.....Madre?!

Adnira: vallan; Guru Clef y yo buscaremos la manera de destruir este caos.

Lucy: esta bien vallamos.

Así las tres jóvenes corren a defender a sus seres queridos y de tras de ellas iba Odett quien en su mente ya traía algo planeado, sin embargo sola no lo podía llevar acabo. Por lo que decide comunicarse telepáticamente con Lucy.

Odett: Lucy!

Lucy: Odett!

Odett: Lucy; necesito de tu ayuda, para terminar con el caos!

Lucy: sabes como?

Odett: si, sin embargo sola no podré.

Lucy: esta bien, iré contigo.

Odett: pero por favor, que nadie mas lo sepa.

Así Lucy se detiene; cosa que extraña a Marina y Anaís.

Marina: ¿que sucede Lucy?

Lucy: se me ocurrió algo, pero necesitare ir a ver a Adnira de nuevo para estar segura.

Anaís: entonces iremos contigo!

Lucy: no se preocupen Odett ira conmigo; ya que aya afuera las necesitan mas que nada; además ustedes son los ángeles que protegerán a Céfiro no?

Marina: tienes razón.

Anaís: esta bien; pero cuídate por favor!

Lucy: lo haré!

Así Marina y Anaís sigue su camino mientras Odett y Lucy se quedan ahí discutiendo sobre lo que Odett tiene en mente.

Odett: gracias por no decir nada.

Lucy: no te preocupes; pero dime que tienes en mente.

Odett: te acuerdas lo que dijeron sobre como destruir el caos?

Lucy: necesita la fuerza de voluntad mas fuerte, al igual que el agua de vida y la luz de la esperanza.

Odett: cierto, y la única que posee todo junto es Adnira; sin embargo si tu y yo nos juntamos reunimos todo eso.

Lucy: tienes razón (mientras que se le dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro)

Odett: pero al sacar la Luz de la Esperanza necesitare que me ayudes a que aumente su intensidad!

Lucy: por que?

En eso es escucha la voz de Rubén quien yacía atrás de un pilar de mármol; por lo que había podido escuchar toda la conversación.

Rubén: por que la persona que posee la luz; ha dejado de creer en ella misma.

Odett: Rubén!!!

Rubén: no has cambiado nada niña; y por lo visto aun quieres morir!

Odett: moriré cuando sea debido; sin embargo, esta es la única forma de salvar Céfiro.

Rubén: y que pasara si mueres?, ya que no dudo que harás hasta lo que no para que Lucy salga a tiempo, quedándote así, en el lugar de ambas.

Odett: no te preocupes por eso; ya que antes de ir al templo fui hablar con mi madre por lo que ella ya no espera que yo regrese.

Rubén: por lo visto estas decidida; así que ya no te detendré.

Odett: gracias.

Lucy: ¿de que hablan?

Odett: luego te explicare; pero por el momento será mejor irnos.

Lucy: esta bien.

así amabas chicas salen del castillo, y estando afuera levitan a donde yace el caos; sin embargo no pasan desapercibidas.

Marina: LUCY!!!

Anaís: ¿a donde van?

En eso se escucha la voz de Rubén.

Rubén: a destruir el caos! (mientras miran como se desvanecen a lo lejos)

Guru Clef: ¿QUE COSA?

Pregunta sobresaltado mientras aparece a tras de Rubén junto con Adnira.

En eso llega Latiz a donde están ellos.

Latiz: acabo de ver a Lucy y a Odett rumbo al caos!

Marina: así es (responde preocupada)

Adnira: Rubén; ¿tu has de saber algo?

Rubén: pues yo.........

Así Rubén comienza a contar todo lo que sabe. Mientras que la dos chicas están frente al caos.

Lucy: ¿CÓMO ENTRAREMOS?

Odett: YA SÉ!!!......ATMÓSFERA!!!!

De este modo se crea una burbuja que protege a ambas hasta el centro de dicho remolino. En tanto alas orillas del palacio; Los demás escucharon de la boca de Rubén lo que sucedió, por lo que se preocuparon por ambas chicas en especial Latiz quien no estaba del todo contento, ya que se sentía impotente y más ahora que sabe que Lucy es de nuevo el pilar; sin embargo Adnira al verlos prosigue.

Adnira: lo único que podemos hacer en estos instantes es reunir alas bestias en un punto para que cuando ellas liberen ala Luz las bestias sea lo primero que desaparezcan ya que el caos reunirá todas sus energías para luchar contra ellas dos.

Guru Clef: y que posibilitada ahí de que las podamos recuperas a ambas?

Adnira: muy pocas.

En eso es interrumpida por Axel.

Axel: amenos que alguien de la oscuridad entre por ellas antes que el caos desaparezca por completo.

Adnira: pero entonces tus correrías peligro de morir, ya que la Luz también te desintegraría.

Axel: al menos así me reuniría con mis hermanos! (respondiendo en forma sarcástica)

Adnira: si te digiera que mejor te esperaras; de seguro no me harías caso ¿verdad?

Axel: me has leído la mente.

Adnira: en ese caso tomate esto. (mientras le da un frasco pequeño)

Guru Clef: ¿que es eso?

Adnira: es una pócima, que lo protegerá de la Luz; sin embargo tiene efectos secundarios.

Axel: no importa (replica al beber él liquido)

Marina: pero como llegaras ahí?

Anaís: la única forma seria volando; pero para cuando estés con ellas ya estarías cansado.

Marina: es cierto.

En eso se oye la voz de Latiz.

Latiz: en ese caso yo te llevare hasta el caos....

Axel: y de ahí, seguiré solo.

Latiz: esta bien.

Así Latiz llama a su corcel negro en el cual ambos se montan y salen en dirección a rescatar alas dos jóvenes.

Guru Clef: en tato nosotros debemos reunir a todas las bestias en un punto.

Marina: es cierto y tenemos poco tiempo!

Anaís: que esperamos.

Adnira: ahora todo depende de ustedes.

Por otro lado Odett y Lucy ya están en el centro donde en esta ocasión no se ve nada; y si no fuera por la esfera en la que están; no se podrían ver ni a ellas mismas.

Lucy: ahora que haremos?

Odett: espera!

En eso Odett vuelve a poner sus manos en el pecho en el cual comienza a brillar y al mismo tiempo a escurrir agua. Lucy quien solo miraba; no podía creer que una persona guardar tal cosa dentro de sí misma; en tanto Odett ya tenia en sus manos la luz de la esperanza que no era otra cosa que una pequeña luz la cual tomo forma de una cruz y de bajo de ella aparecía brotar agua la cual no dejaba de escurrir.

Lucy: y ahora?

Odett: ayúdame a hacerla crecer!!!

Así Lucy pone sus manos junto con las de Odett; y de este modo la luz comienza crecer; sin embargo el caos al darse cuenta de lo que tratan de hacer, busca la manera de impedirlo a cualquier costo; por lo que las ataca con descargas eléctricas, lo que les ocasiona gran dolor.

Lucy: HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Odett: HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

De pronto Lucy deja de sentir dolor y al abrir los ojos mira que Odett la esta protegiendo recibiendo ella todas la descargas.

Lucy: ¿por que?

Odett: por que tu tienes que regresar a salvo; ya que a ti te están esperando!

Lucy: ¿de que hablas?

Odett: de toda la gente que te quiere y en especial Latiz quien espera que regreses con bien.

Lucy: pero lo mío y lo de Latiz ya no puede ser, ahora que soy pilar!

Odett: no es cierto; ya que aun que ayas abolido el sistema del pilar no te quita que tu dejes de ser el pilar de Céfiro.

Lucy: eso quiere decir que?

Odett: que el sistema sigue abolido por lo que la tragedia de Esmeralda ya no se repetirá y aun que seas un pilar, tu y Latiz pueden seguir juntos.

Lucy: en ese caso las dos debemos salir.

Odett: no, ya que una debe quedarse con la luz hasta que se destruya el caos.

Lucy: pero a ti también te esperan.

Odett: te equivocas a mi nadie me espera......HAAAAAA!!!!!!

Grita al recibir otras descarga del caos. Sin embargo la Luz ya a crecido demasiado y esta apunto de libarse. En tanto afuera del caos Latiz llega con Axel.

Axel: bueno ya es hora de entrar por ellas.

Latiz: será mejor que regreses con ellas o te la veras conmigo! 

Axel: no te preocupes, regresare con ellas. 

Replica mientras suelta una pequeña sonrisa que apenas se nota al igual que Latiz y de este modo Axel penetra en el Caos en busca de las dos jóvenes. En tanto ellas ya están apunto de liberar la luz......

**CONTINUARA...............**


	15. Solo es cuestion de creer

**CAPITULO 15: solo es cuestión de creer**

Odett y Lucy yacen dentro del caos junto con la luz de la esperanza; la cual ya esta apunto de brotar.

Lucy: saldremos las dos o nadie saldrá.

Odett: entiende que no puede ser, además la luz ya esta por liberarse, debes salir.......HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Lucy: no te dejare!!!!!

En eso Odett se le acerca a Lucy demasiado y le sonríe, cosa que le extraña a Lucy por lo que le contesta la sonrisa. En eso Odett se le acerca a su oído y le susurra unas palabras.

Odett: perdóname!

Al terminar estas palabras Odett pone una mano en el estomago de Lucy y crea una corriente de agua con la intención de sacarla del caos.

Odett: FULGOR MARINO!!!!!

Lucy: HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

Lucy sale volando del caos y va cayendo a una velocidad impresionante.

Lucy: debo hacer algo o me estrellare contra el suelo! 

Pensaba mientras caía, por lo que mantenía los ojos cerrados, en eso siente como unos brazos varoniles la rodean impidiendo así su caída, mas sin embargo al abrir sus ojos cual es la sorpresa de ver a Latiz.

Lucy: Latiz!!!

Latiz: estas bien!?

Lucy: si, pero Odett aun esta dentro!

Latiz: lo se; Axel entro por las dos.

Lucy: ¿que?

Latiz: acaso no los vistes?

Lucy: no, a mi me saco Odett!

En eso se comenzó a escuchar estruendo que provenían del remolino oscuro y al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a salir luces, las cuales daban a distintas direcciones, una de ellas dio a los monstruos que invadían el palacio y otros comenzaron a desaparecer por si solos.

Caldina: están desapareciendo?!

Marina: tal como lo dijo Adnira.

Anaís: eso quiere decir que?!

Ráfaga: miren!!!!

Mientras señala el caballo de Latiz quien trae a Lucy con el.

Geo, Zas: LUCY!!!!!!!!!!!

Sin embargo cuando el corcel toca suelo, todos comienzan a rodearlos inclusive los pilares.

Guru Clef: Lucy esta bien?

Lucy: si, pero Odett aun esta dentro.

Latiz: dice que Odett la saco, y que ella se quedo dentro con la luz.

Adnira: ya veo!

Mientras tanto dentro del caos Odett aun pelea contra el.

Odett: luz de la esperanza, que levantas tu vuelo, ayudadme a creer de nuevo y a salvad este lugar!!!!! 

En eso Odett comienza a recordar a todos sus amigos, por lo que también comienza a resplandecer, en tanto afueras donde todos estaban reunidos, los pilares comienzan a escuchar las palabras de Odett, por lo que también comienzan a brillar.

Tata: ¿que esta sucediendo?

Adnira: les esta pidiendo que le ayuden!

Lucy: es cierto!!!

  
Exclama mientras recuerda las palabras que cruzaron en el caos. En tanto dentro de el, Odett seguía luchando por hacer liberar la luz, pero su cuerpo yacía muy lastimado por todas las descargas del caos, por lo que se empezaba a debilitar, y para evitar que solara la luz levanta sus manos hacia arriba, sin embargo no aguanta y empieza a decaer, sin embargo en eso siente como dos manos le ayudan a sostener la luz.

Odett. Axel!!!!

Axel: he venido a ayudarte!

Odett: pero.......

No logra terminara ya que Axel la interrumpe.

Axel: el caos no me hace nada ya que soy un ser de la oscuridad y en cuanto a la luz Adnira me dio una poción para aguantar.

Odett: Axel!!!!

Axel: vamos, yo se que tu puedes.......además no estas sola.......ya que estoy contigo y siempre lo estaré!!!!

Odett al oír estas palabras se le vienen imágenes de Pepe y Eduardo quien les dijo las mismas palabras. Y que siempre estuvieron con ella sin importar que. Fue entonces cuando Odett brillo con mas intensidad.

Odett: es cierto, no estoy sola, y junto con mis amigos jure proteger el lugar donde vivimos y el cual amamos; es por eso aun sigo viva y no moriré hasta cumplir mi promesa!!!!!!

Axel: Odett!!!

Odett: estoy decidida; es por eso que: LUZ DE LA ESPERANZA QUE YACE DORMIDA, DESPIERTA Y PROTEGE TODOS LOS SENTIMIENTOS PUROS DE ESTA MALDAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(mientras vuelve a subir sus brazos con la luz)

Al terminar estas palabras la Luz reacciona y es liberada por lo que el caos comienza a reunirse en una especie de nube el cual comienza a luchar por permanecer viva mientras que se escuchan estruendos y rugidos provenientes del él; sin embargo la luz resplandece con mas intensidad hasta que logra abrirse paso entre la oscuridad la cual termina por explotar, el cual es proseguido por una lluvia de roció que se esparce por todo Céfiro. Sin embargo todos aun yacían con la duda de que si habían sobrevivido o no.

Sin embargo no veían ninguna señal de ellos por lo que habían pensado los peor, en eso Rubén quien aun no perdía las esperanzas; divisa una silueta que venia caminando bajo la llovizna; y cual su cara se ilumina al ver que es Axel quien trae a Odett en brazos.

Rubén: SON ELLOS!!!!!

Quien grita con gran entusiasmo, haciendo que los de mas voltearan a ver el gran suceso.

Lucy: ESTÁN VIVOS!!!!

Así todos corren hacia ellos, presurosos, estando ahí, ven que Odett yace desmayada. Sin embargo Axel quien mira a Latiz replica con una risilla sarcástica.

Axel: te dije no volvería sin ella!

Latiz: sabia que lo lograrías!

Sin embargo la escena es interrumpida por otra figura que aparece enfrente de ellos, en cual no era otra persona que un hombre de vestimenta muy similar ala de Latiz pero de color blanco, a demás de llevar una capa blanca y en el pecho llevaba un emblema de sol; provocando un silencio en el cual solo flotaba una pregunta ¿será un amigo o un enemigo?

**CONTINUARA...............**


	16. La despedida

Capitulo 17: La despedida

Por otro lado Lucy yacía caminando hacia el jardín donde Latiz le dio el medallón, sin pensar que él estaba ahí, si no hasta que llega y lo mira sentado como aquella vez.

Latiz: Lucy!

Lucy: Latiz yo.....

Lucy no sabe que decir por lo que se queda callada, sin embargo Latiz prosigue.

Latiz: el símbolo del pilar no cambio mucho contigo!

Lucy: este... si es cierto! (quien mira su reflejo en la fuente)

Latiz: Lucy; ¿estas consciente de lo que va suceder ahora?

Lucy: de que hablas?

Latiz: sabes cuales son las responsabilidades del pila no es así!!!!!

Lucy: ¿que? (Con cara de ¿qué esta hablado?)

Sin embargo Lucy no puede evitar que se le salga una risilla, cosa que molesta a Latiz.

Latiz: no le veo la gracia!

Lucy: perdóname Latiz, pero creo que te debo una explicación!

Latiz: a que te refieres?

Así Lucy le empieza a explicar a Latiz las cosas. En tanto Ascot quien seguía caminando por los pasillos del castillo se percata que no esta solo, ya que más adelante yace también caminando una persona de cabellos castaños y rizados, muy similar a ala princesa Esmeralda; a de mas de que caminaba con la cara cabisja, por lo que tropieza con Ascot.

Katsika: perdona, no vi por donde... (no logra terminar la frase)

Ascot: no hay nada que perdonar, pero dime por que estas despierta?

Katsika: no podía dormir!

Ascot: ya veo, pronto regresaras a tu mundo verdad?

Katsika: no lo sé aun!

Ascot: por que lo dices?

Katsika: pues, en mi mundo no hay nadie que me espere!

Ascot: y tu familia?

Katsika: no tengo, ellos murieron cuando cumplí 15 años.

Ascot: lo siento!

Katsika: no te preocupes; sin embargo ahora no sé que hacer, después de todo lo que ha pasado.

En eso Katsika siente como los brazos de Ascot la rodean, al igual que siente su respirar a un lado de ella. Y después un susurro lo cual hace que su corazón lata demasiado fuerte.

Ascot: entonces quédate conmigo!

Katsika se voltea y mira los ojos verdes de Ascot.

Katsika: Ascot yo........

Ascot: shhhhh......

No la deja terminar, ya que inmediatamente se acerca a ella dándole un tierno beso. Por otro lado en un cuarto una joven de cabellos oscuros y de tez aperlada como el durazno yace aun dormida por su esfuerzo, sin embargo hay una pequeña figura quien vela sus sueños, hasta que abre los ojos.

Rubén: has despertado!

Odett: Dónde estoy?

Rubén: en el palacio!

Odett: ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Rubén: te trajo Axel!

Odett: ya recuerdo, la luz se libero y Axel estaba ahí conmigo.

Rubén: así es, por cierto en la tarde regresaremos a nuestra dimensión!

Odett no responde y solo se levanta de la cama y mira por la ventana, después prosigue.

Odett: yo no iré!

Rubén: ¿que?

Odett: por fin encontré mi lugar a donde pertenezco!

Rubén: estas segura?

Odett: si, por primera vez en mi vida siento que pertenezco aquí.

Rubén: si esa es tu elección, así será.

Odett: me imagino que tu regresaras?

Rubén: sabes que me encanta la vida de allá; y como yo no hay ninguno!!

Odett: jijiji, es cierto!

Rubén: entonces me retiro para que descanse otro poco!

Odett: gracias!

Rubén: a pero una cosa mas!!!

Odett: dime?

Rubén: verdad que sigo siendo tu confidente? (mientras le pone una cara de niño bueno)

Odett: si, tu siempre serás mi confidente...jijijijiji. (mientras le acaricia el cabello)

Así Rubén sale; y es en ese momento cuando Odett se percata de la presencia de Axel, quien yace escondido en la oscuridad.

Odett: ya se fue, así que ya puedes salir!

Axel: pensé que ese enano no se iría!

Odett: no le digas enano!

Axel: pues eso es! (replica con sarcasmo)

Odett: o no me digas que estas celosos de que él es mi confidente?

Axel: yo, no me hagas reír, además como supisteis que estaba aquí?

Odett: ya me acostumbre a ti!

Axel: entonces no te vas a ir!

Odett: no, así que me tendrás que aguantar (replica sarcásticamente mientras pone su mano en el hombro de Axel)

Axel: que martirio!!! (mientras hace un gesto de resignación)

Odett: gracioso

En eso Odett mira que la piedra de Axel ya no es negra sino blanca.

Odett: Axel ya te mirasteis la mano?

Axel: no por que?

Odett: Mírate!

Al mirarse la mano comprende las palabras de Adnira.

Axel: Así que estos son los efectos secundarios?! 

Odett: que?

Axel: nada, olvídalo 

Responde con una risilla en su rostro, ya que a lo que sé refería Adnira era a que dejaría de ser un ser de la oscuridad para así convertirse en un ser de Céfiro 

Odett: que malo eres!

En eso Guru Clef entra al cuarto.

Guru Clef: interrumpo algo?

Odett: no adelante!

Guru Clef: me dijo Rubén que querías hablar conmigo

Odett: si, es sobre......

De esta forma Odett le expresa su deseo de quedarse en Céfiro a Guru Clef quien la acepta gustoso; Así pasa tranquila la mañana; sin embargo al medio día la gente de Farem, Chizeta y Autozam regresan a sus respectivos planetas en tanto los demás aun yacen en el palacio reunido en el salón principal.

Marina: Anaís; ¿dónde esta Lucy?

Anaís: no la he visto desde hace rato!

Marina: tu crees que.....

Anaís: espero que no!

Guru Clef: que sucede?

Marina: dinos una cosa Guru Clef!?

Guru Clef: sí?

Anaís: ¿que sucederá ahora con Lucy?

Guru Clef: ¿de que hablan?

Marina: no te hagas el gracioso; estamos hablando el futuro de Lucy y el de Céfiro.

París: creo que un no les explicas verdad?! (interfiere mientras llega por detrás de Marina)

Anaís: ¿a que te refieres?

Paris: que Lucy al abolir el sistema ella no deja de ser el pilar, por consiguiente ahora que pidieron la presencia del pilar de Céfiro; Lucy debía de responder.

Marina: entonces; Lucy no pasara por lo mismo que la princesa Esmeralda!!!??

Guru Clef: así es.

En eso llega Lucy con Latiz.

Marina: Lucy!! (mientras ambas chicas la abrazan)

Lucy: que sucede?

Anaís: nada solo que estamos felices.

Por otro lado los pilares disfrutan sus últimos momentos juntos antes de separarse.

Jhon: Hey!!!!...esa es mi comida!!!!!

Karuka: era quimo Sabih!!! 

Mientras sale corriendo con la comida de Jhon quien la persigue por todo el lugar.

Shara: definitivamente no hemos cambiado!

Dante: tu crees?!

Shara: sip!

Dante: Shara; verdad que me esperaras? (pregunta mientras la abraza)

Shara: siempre me haces la misma pregunta y siempre mi respuesta es la misma: ¡claro que sí!

Así ambos finalizan su conversación con un tierno beso. Sin embargo el momento de regresar ha llegado y los primeros en irse son los pilares.

Karuka: bueno ya ha llegado la hora de irnos!

Guru Clef: espero que regresen pronto!

Jhon: de eso tenlo por seguro.

Así los pilares cruzan en el portal; sin embargo Rubén se detiene por un momento y se voltea en dirección a Axel quien yacía a lado de Odett.

Rubén: Axel; cuida bien a Odett en mi ausencia o si no te las veras conmigo!

Axel: de eso tenlo por seguro y mucho más! (mientras que se miraban sarcásticamente)

Odett: y ustedes dos jamás pudieron dejar en paz su sarcasmo!

Rubén: si lo hiciéramos nos aburriríamos!

Fue en ese instante que se ve a Karuka quien regresa por Rubén.

Karuka: ya vamonos!

Mientras que lo pesca de la camisa y lo jala.

Rubén: nos vemos!!!!!!

De este modo los pilares dejan el mundo místico y las siguientes en irse son Lucy, Anaís y Marina.

Lucy: creo que ya es hora!

Latiz: es verdad?

París: espero que regresen pronto.

Anaís: tenlo por seguro.

Guru Clef: Marina yo...

Guru Clef no termina la frase ya que Marina le calla con un beso:

Odett: y ustedes se piensan quedar a tras o que? 

Replica mientras esta mirando a Lucy y Anaís. Quienes se miran mutuamente por unos instantes y después sin pensarlo dos veces también se lanza a darles una beso de despedida a Latiz y Paris. Sin embargo Ascot los interrumpe.

Ascot: kajum!

Marina: sucede algo!

Ascot: el portal ya esta listo!

Anaís: entonces vamonos!

Odett: antes de irse tomen esto. (mientras les entrega dos cofrecitos pequeños a Marina y a Anís)

Marina: ¿que es esto?

Odett: son unos dijes las cuales reaccionaran con su fuerza de voluntad, y tu Lucy, creo que Latiz ya te lo había dado mucho antes. ¿No es así?

Lucy: Sí (soltando una pequeña sonrisa)

Anaís: y para que sirve?

Odett: pues así podrán venir cada vez que quieran juntas o individualmente.

A las dos niñas se les ilumino el rostro con tal regalo de Odett. Sin embargo Lucy prosigue.

Lucy: cuiden esto por mí

Mientras que le entrega el emblema del pilar a Guru Clef, quien voltea a ver a Odett y a su ves ella ve a Lucy.

Odett: no te preocupes lo haremos; ya que en un futuro lo volverás a usar!

Lucy: que quieres decir?

Odett: con el tiempo lo sabrás! (mientras suelta una risilla)

Así las tres chicas regresan a su mundo en tanto en Céfiro. Todo regresa ala normalidad.

Caldina: están seguras que no extrañaran su mundo? 

Mientras se dirigen a Katsika y a Odett; quienes se miran por un instante y después responde al par.

Ambas: NNNOOO!

Odett: ya que por primera vez sentimos que pertenecemos a un lugar

Katsika: y además ya hablamos con Guru Clef y dijo que nos podíamos quedar.

Caldina: vaya que ambas son extrañas!

Odett: te acostumbraras; a demás hoy los pilares hemos vuelto al lugar que pertenecemos; y ahora solo queda escribir la nueva historia de Céfiro.........

Fin.


	17. Una visita inesperada

**CAPITULO 16: Una visita inesperada**

Con la aparición del nuevo personaje; todos estaban alertas ya que no sabían si era un enemigo o un amigo, sin embargo, le sorprendía mucho ya que tenia una similitud a Zagato, solo que sus ojos azules irradiaban calidez como el sol y su voz era muy distinta ala de Zagato.

Voz: ¿se encuentra Adnira?

Ascot: ¿Quién la busca?

Responde medio cortante; sin embargo el desconocido prosigue aun con su voz varonil y cálida.

Voz: as crecido demasiado; te has convertido en todo un hombre!

Katsika: lo conoces?

Ascot: no lo había visto en mi vida.

En eso se escucha la vos de Hydeitza.

Hydeitza: PAPA!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos: PAPA?????????

Hydeitza: si, él es mi padre y es el emperador de Eternía.

Adonned: mucho gusto mi nombre es Adonned!

Todos: mucho gusto! (con caras de apenados por el recibimiento frió que le dieron)

Hydeitza: que les pasa!?

Lucy: nada.

En eso Adnira sale al encuentro de Adonned.

Adnira: has venido!

Adonned: te dije, que siempre estaría cercas de ti!

Adnira: por cierto, ellos son los que hicieron posible esto.

Adonned: gracias a todos, ya que por ustedes ahora recupero a mi esposa y a mi familia.

Marina: familia!

Adnira: si, tenemos otros tres, Jhasell, Zafiro, Cristal!

Adonned: que por cierto aquí vienen!

En eso se escucha un gran estruendo, cosa que alarmo a todos por lo que acaba de terminar, ya que ven un cúmulo de nube que se acerca a toda velocidad hasta pararse enfrente de ellos y cuando desaparece deja ver a dos jóvenes como de unos 20 años.

Jashell: te gane!

Zafiro: no es cierto.

En eso se escucha otra vocecilla de una niña de 15 años.

Cristal: MAMA"!

Adnira: hija! (mientras la abraza)

En tanto los otros dos sigue su discusión, sin percatar la presencia de los demás, hasta que Hydeitza interviene, dándoles unos coscorrones.

Hydeitza: ya compórtense, acaso no ven que hay gente aquí!?

Jashell: pero esa no es la manera de pedir nuestra atención.

Adonned: ya compórtense o los llevare a entrenar de nuevo!

Zafiro: no pues así por las buenas si padre"!

Adnira: hay hijos no han cambiado!

Cristal: no, pero deberías verlos en Eternía con las Hijas de mi tío.

Adonned: creo que tendremos que ir a ver a tu hermano de regreso!

Adnira: bueno creo que será mejor irnos! (dando un suspiro)

Guru Clef: se van tan pronto?

Adnira: me temo que si, la misión se ha cumplido y gracias a ustedes la maldición se rompió.

Hydeitza: pero ahora, nosotros debemos regresar ya que en Eternía aun hay que arreglar cosas y en otros lugares nos necesitan.

Adnira: Ascot!

Ascot: Sí?

Adnira: si alguna vez quieres ir a Eternía a conocer tu lugar de nacimiento ahí te esperaremos.

Zafiro: si y de paso te presentamos alas hijas de mi tío!

Sin embargo como que el comentario no le cayo en gracia a Katsika, pues frunció el ceño cosa de lo que se percato Ascot.

Ascot: gracias; pero creo que será después.

Jashell: bueno de lo que te pierdes!

Adonned: bueno ya es hora!

Adnira: gracias por todo y nos veremos pronto!

Guru Clef: siempre serán bienvenidos!

Expresa mientras los ve partir en unos caballos creados por Adonned.

Marina: valla familia que tiene Adnira!

Anaís: jamás pensé que tuvieran tantos hijos!

Lucy: espero un día estar así. (susurra con una risilla picara)

Guru Clef: será mejor regresar y descansar un poco.

Caldina: tienes razón, esta pelea fue dura.

Guru Clef: Geo, Zas, princesas serán bienvenidas en le palacio si gustan.

Tata: será un placer.

Geo: pues nosotros con gusto.

Aska: gracias!

Así todos regresan al palacio; sin embargo al día siguiente a temprana hora cuando la mayoría a un duermen, hay ciertas personas que no pueden y una de ellas es Ascot; quien aun no puede descansar con solo el pensar que pronto Katsika sé ira por lo que decide caminar, por otro lado Marina y Anaís quien yace en sus respectivos cuarto y piensan en que sucederá ahora que Lucy ha vuelto ser el pilar y que pasara ahora con ellas, además Marina no deja de pensar en Guru Clef.

CONTINUARA............


End file.
